Inuyoukai on a Leash
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Due to her friends persisting, Kadasa Mori decides to visit the pound one day to find a dog to take home. She does find a dog, a huge white one. Little does she know, the dog she's taking home is actually a 500 year old inuyoukai.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Prologue**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru put his nose in the air as that witch walked across the room. She would be hanging on his arm all night that stupid idiotic woman. He snorted at the thought of his father trying to get him to marry her that moron. She suddenly appeared at his side smiling at him. He held back the growl and roll of the eyes, keeping his stoic mask on.

"Koban wa koishii." She purred. She wore a tight velvet green dress that swayed with every movement. Her long blond hair was pulled into a fancy bun on the top of her head, make up covering her face, not that he wanted to see the hideous sight. The only thing he recognized were those evil looking green eyes.

She sometimes gave him a look like she wanted to kill him then and there, pull his still beating heart from his chest and watch him die a slow painful death. The next moment she'd be pouring sugary-coated words through his tormented ears. He saw his father approaching and quickly brushed her off.

"M'lord." He said to his father with a silent tone of urgency.

Inutasho turned to look at his son then apologized to his guest, pulling his son outside.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?"

"Otoosan… that girl…"

"Who?" He glanced inside at the blond dancing with a brown haired wolf demon. "Yukia?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "What about her?" His eyes widened in surprise. "You want to marry her?"

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes, holding back whatever anger he could and glared at his father. "Iie. I want to know _what_ she is. She's not a human but she's not a demon."

His father turned serious. "What do you mean?"

"She smells of strong magic and herbs yet she doesn't have a scent. She…" He took a deep breath. "She scares me. Like she's trying to devour me."

His father gave him a reassuring smile. "It's all right Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded quietly then groaned. "Why couldn't Inuyasha be here? I need someone to torment."

His father laughed. "You know the reason. Your brother had to go visit his grandparents with Ayna."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Great."

His father laughed again. "Sesshoumaru. Let's get back inside."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru yawned to himself as he watched everyone dancing. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked back silencing the growl in his throat.

"Sesshoumaru? May I have this dance?" Yukia asked.

"Iie." He decided to take his father's advice on it being all right.

She looked shocked. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to dance with you."

Her eyes flared and she turned green. She laughed and he saw everyone in the room drop dead to the floor, their energies rushing to Yukia.

She giggled. "Sesshoumaru… you are a dog demon are you not?" He blinked, frightened but not showing it. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

He heard her laughing and screaming something that he couldn't understand. Soon enough he fell unconscious.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**A/N:** Welcome to the first chapter of **Inuyoukai on a Leash.** I 'd just like to say that all of my inspiration for this story comes from **Second Chance** by _Striking Falcon_. Please, please, please, readher story! It's one of my favorites!

Oh and please review! Tell me what to change and if you liked it!

**Kadasa Mori**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sessshoumaru, Sango, Kirara, or Miroku. I do own Kadasa and Gorengi.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 1**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa giggled as Sango started beating Miroku to a bloody pulp for whistling at a pretty girl walking down the sidewalk.

Kadasa was always confused as to why Sango would get jealous when she always denied liking him but would always agree when she said she didn't want the other girl to be embarrassed. Yeah right. Obviously red flag saying 'Sango likes Miroku' all over it.

Kadasa shook her head as the couple argued, more like Miroku tried to make up and Sango argued as they headed to town.

Kadasa sighed. For some reason she always felt like a third wheel to their small group. She looked up, noticing Sango and Miroku were farther away due to her daydreaming.

"Hey! Wait up!" She cried. They stopped and turned. She ran towards them and they stopped waiting for her to catch up.

"Hey Kadasa… I've been thinking." Miroku started.

"Wow. You think?" Kadasa and Sango said at the same time.

He playfully growled. "Hai. I do. And I've been thinking that you need a dog."

Kadasa's brows pulled together as she frowned. "Why?"

"Well… you're 21… you live in your house… all alone… you go to work everyday and then go home… all alone. On weekends you spend time with us then go back to your house… all alone. Getting the picture?"

She frowned again. "Iie."

He almost face faulted. "Kadasa!"

She giggled and waved a nonchalant hand in his direction. "It's all right. I'm fine."

He sighed. "Come on. At least go with us today. Sango and I are going to the pound because as you know, Sango's last cat had to…"

Kadasa nodded, dismissing the fact that Sango's cat died. "Hai. So what?"

"So Sango's getting another pretty kitty and you can get a dog or a cat or whatever inhabits the pound."

She sighed then nodded. "All right but just because I'm coming doesn't mean I'm getting somebody."

Miroku and Sango high fived before tugging her towards the pound.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa brushed away a strand of blond hair from her face and kept walking down the hallway looking left then right at the dogs laying pitifully in their cages. Some were out cold while others barked at her as she passed. She sighed looking to the left hall then right.

Shrugging she went to the left and realized halfway down that there were no dogs in this hall, about to turn around she heard a shout and headed down the hall.

Peeking around the corner she saw a white dog trying to bite anyone in range. The employees of the pound were desperately trying to get the dog onto the steel table, a couple needles filled with a clear-ish liquid sat on the table behind them. Putting it all together it matched up.

"Wait!" Kadasa cried all eyes turning to hers, even the dog's. She blinked realizing that she had their attention.

"Uh… what are you doing to that dog?" She asked, pointing to the big white dog who glared at her.

The vet sighed. "We have to put him down. He's dangerous and no one wants him."

"Let me see him."

Kadasa leaned down next to the dog before anyone could do anything. The dog growled at her but didn't try to bite or anything. She ran a hand down his back and legs checking for any broken bones or injures then his teeth, eyes and ears. Smiling she stood up.

"I'll take him." Their eyes widened and they looked at one another.

"Miss…" The vet started. "You _don't_ want this dog. He's already tried to bite everyone who works here more than once."

She shrugged. "That's my problem." She bent back down grabbing the dog's muzzle and pulling his close. She tapped on his nose making his amber gold eyes widen.

"If he does try to bite then he will be returning back here and I will not save him again, understood?" The dog bent his head still glaring at her. She smiled.

"Good then. My friends are probably waiting for me so we might as well head to the front desk." The dog sighed heavily and followed after her.

"Miss…" She looked over her shoulder at the vet who sighed running a hand through his hair then handing her a big white note card with the dog's information on it. "He's been abused by past owners so take care of him okay?"

She winked and scratched the dog behind the ear as she walked to the counter since the dog's head came up to her hip.

He looked like a huge wolf with soft white hair, amber gold eyes, and pointed ears.

As she reached the counter she smiled at the clerk who looked from the dog back to her and back to the dog.

"H-h-him? You-re… you're getting him?" The dog growled and Kadasa tapped him on the nose lightly and nodded.

"Hai. I'm getting him." The clerk sighed and shrugged then handed her a small clipboard with a sheet of paper on it.

"Fill that out then he's yours."

The dog gave a soft snort before following Kadasa to the bench. Kadasa patted the bench next to her and the dog sighed before climbing up. She scratched his ear with her left hand while filling out the sheet with her right.

"Hm…" Kadasa said quietly. "What's the dog's name?" She looked at the note card for a name then to the dog when she found there wasn't one. "I know you wouldn't like toto or fluffy." The dog snorted, as if remembering a past experience with one of the names. "How about… Sesshoumaru?" The dog's eyes widened and stared at her like he'd never seen her before. She smiled. "Sesshoumaru it is." Quickly filling out all the other information she handed in the clipboard and was handed a black leash. She shrugged and clipped it onto the plastic black collar he had then sat on the bench waiting for Sango and Miroku.

Sesshoumaru jumped up next to her and she scratched his ear.

Miroku and Sango appeared a few minutes later, Sango holding a small cat. Kadasa glanced at Sesshoumaru who opened one eye, saw the cat then closed it falling back to sleep under her scratching.

Sango plopped next to her, still not seeing the dog and running a hand over the small cat's cream color fur. All four paws were black, her nose was black, her two fuzzy ears were black and the rings on her tail were black.

Sango was hugging her tightly, the kitten purring. Quickly writing down all the necessary information Sango handed the clipboard back and headed out the door, Kadasa, Miroku and a grumbling Sesshoumaru because his scratching session was cut short, rushing behind her.

"So Sango," Kadasa asked, walking on Sango's right, Miroku on her left, Sesshoumaru on Kadasa's right. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Kirara. She's only a couple months old. Isn't she adorable!" She stated it instead of asking it.

"Hai, as well as my Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru sent a golden glare her way then went back to focusing on the paved sidewalk under his paws.

"You got a dog?" Miroku asked, his and Sango's eyes turning to Sesshoumaru.

"A _big_ dog." Sango said, emphasizing the word big.

"Hai… so what?"

"He's kinda… _big_." Miroku muttered.

Kadasa sighed and stretched _accidentally_ smacking Miroku upside the head. "I know but the people at the pound were about to put him down so I saved him and he's cute, ne?"

"Hai Kadasa, hai." Sango sighed then yipped. "Wait… I totally forgot about work."

"What about it?" Miroku asked.

"Well we can't exactly take the dog into the pool or onto the boat." Sango said.

Miroku and Kadasa sighed. They all worked for Helping Hands: Aquatic Hospital. They're job was to find sick or endangered creatures about to die, bring them back to the hospital, fix them up, then put them back into the ocean. They also helped hatch turtle eggs and as soon as the babies hatched they'd send them into the ocean so that no humans could interfere with them, only nature. From sick crabs to dolphins, all of the creatures came to Helping Hands.

"Well…" Kadasa sighed as they walked into Pet Smart. "We could always ask the boss if he could come along."

Sango shrugged then looked around the shop seeing the cat aisle. "Okay, you and the beast go that way." She said pointing to dogs. Sesshoumaru growled at the new nickname. "Miroku, me, and Kirara will go to cats. We'll meet outside in… 15 minutes. Kay?"

Kadasa nodded and saluted then marched to the dog aisle looking around. "Hmmmm…" She said then grinned putting her hands on her hips. "This is a job for Kadasa Mori, dolphin extraordinare will her faithful mutt Fluffy!"

Sesshoumaru growled loudly at that nickname but reluctantly followed her down the aisle.

"Yo. Fluffy. Do you want this silver bowl or this silver bowl?" Kadasa asked pointing to the same bowls. Sesshoumaru sighed and hung his head then trotted over and picked up one in his teeth. Her face brightened up.

"Good dog." She giggled and held out the red basket. He dropped the bowl in then looked up at her. "Okay, you have a food bowl. Get a water bowl, new collar and leash, food, a box of treats, any type of toy you want and dog food. That it?" He barked and she bent down. She looked him in the eye and he almost shrunk away from the intense gaze in her ice blue eyes.

"Be good." She muttered and unclipped his leash. His first thought was be good then, wait, why the hell don't I dart out of here? Shaking away that thought he trotted down the aisle bringing all of the things he needed to her.

Sango and Miroku rounded the corner seeing Kadasa sitting on the floor with a red basket in her lap, reading a small book on dogs.

"Kadasa?" Miroku asked nervously. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

She pointed down the aisle and they peeked around seeing the dog trotting back with a bone in his mouth. He sat next to Kadasa and poked her arm with his nose. She blinked and looked over then held the basket out.

"That it?" She asked and he nosed his food dish. "Ah. Food for Fluffy." He growled at Miroku and Sango's laughter.

"Fluffy?" Miroku asked.

"Hai." Kadasa grinned then frowned. "But only I can call him that. You two have to make up your own nicknames for him."

Sango waved a hand in her direction. "I've already got mine. The beast." Sesshoumaru growled at her. Miroku tapped his chin.

"I'll call him Mighty Dog, like the super hero dog from the cartoon."

"You actually watched that show?" Sango asked amazed.

Miroku laughed nervously. "When I was like 3. Hey. It was better then Teletubbies."

Kadasa shuddered. "You mean brightly colored fat balloon children."

Sango nodded. "And those new ones… um… beebohs or something." (A/N: UGH! I HATE THOSE THINGS! THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CREEPY! _shudders_)

"They give me nightmares." Miroku stated.

Kadasa giggled and nodded in agreement and Sesshoumaru sighed. She giggled and scratched his ear. "Come on boy." They headed for dog food and picked out a smaller bag.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sayonara guys!" Kadasa called as she separated from Sango and Miroku.

"Kadasa! Need a ride tomorrow?" Sango asked from the other side of the street.

"Iie. I can drive myself in. I'll see you tomorrow! Get the boat ready! I'll need to talk to Gorengi."

Sango laughed and waved then her and Miroku headed down the street. Kadasa turned Sesshoumaru into a big street. He trotted next to her, his new soft black collar on and black leash to go with it. As they reached the end of the street a small cement road headed into the woods. As the houses behind them disappeared Kadasa bent down and took off his leash.

She smiled and winked at him in the silence as they walked for a couple more minutes then walked into a huge area of land where a house stood, the ocean behind it. The house stood on stilts, the garage on the bottom floor, the cement road leading into the garage. Kadasa opened the small door to the garage and let him in. The garage was huge, a silver convertible closet to them then a couple of jet skis then a large boat. Kadasa sighed.

"I still have to get them into the water." She said then headed to the door. Pressing a couple of buttons the door popped open. She opened it, letting him in. He felt the air condition as he walked into the small room, a large closet for coats and shoes, staircase to the right and another door across from them. The staircase was covered in a rug that was light blue and easy to replace. Kadasa walked over to the other door, which happened to be a square room, a foot bigger that arm's span across. She set the bags in it then pressed a button then closed the sliding door and the wooden door and headed up the stairs. Sesshoumaru heard a whirling and followed after her to the second floor, then the third.

She opened an identical door and he saw the bags in it. She smiled at him.

"Elevator. Ma wanted one so she didn't have to lug the groceries in and up the stairs."

He barked and follow her through the huge living room where the ceiling seemed to reach the sky and then into the connecting dining room and kitchen. She set the bags on the island in the middle of the kitchen then started pulling things out. She set his bowls into the sink, hung his leash on a small hook probably used for jackets, put his several bones and toys aside then grabbed the food. Looking around she found a big rolling tupper ware about three feet high, two feet long, six inches wide, clear with a blue snap top. She poured his food into it, glanced at the clock, quickly washed his bowls, filled one with water the other with his food then set them on the ground.

"Gomen." She said, scratching his ear. "You're having dinner late. Tomorrow you'll get it at six thirty." She winked at him then headed into the living room turning the TV on.

**_Maybe living with this girl… might not be so bad._** Sesshoumaru thought.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**A/N:** Yay! Second chapter completed! Hope you liked. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review!

**Kadasa Mori**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sesshoumaru, Miroku or Sango. I do own Kadasa, Loranna, Gorengi and Marine.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 2 **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru yawned, stretching on his position on Kadasa's bed. She mumbled something to him and he shrugged it off. Hopping off the side of the big bed, he landed on white carpeting. The bed was an oak color wood for the head board and surrounding sides, navy covers. The walls of her room were navy, an oak dresser, bookshelf, and night table with a TV and DVD player sitting on it. There were four doors in the room. One on the left wall, across from the door, which was on the right, along with another door at the other end of the room on the right wall. The last door was in between both walls across from Kadasa's bed.

The door on the left was led to her closet. The door in between led to the balcony facing the ocean. The doors on the right, one led out of her room the other to her large bathroom.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the black digital clock and recognized the red numbers saying 7:45.

**_Didn't she have to get up at 7:30 because she has work at 8:30?_** He thought himself then hopped back onto the bed. He nudged her arm with his nose and she rolled onto her right side, looking away from him. He growled and barked. She rolled over to face him.

"Huh? What?" She asked sleepily. He reached over, grabbing the clock in his mouth he set it next to her.

"Seven forty-five." She said with a yawn then stopped. "ACK! It's 7:45! I'm gonna be late!"

She jumped up and rushed into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru followed her into the kitchen as she grabbed his bowl and quickly fed him then looked at him.

"Okay, if you understand this, on the bottom floor where we came in is a small black bag. Will you get it?" He barked and rushed out of the room.

She smiled and quickly whipped up her breakfast as he came running into the room with her bag. She cried out and hugged him, giving him a quick kiss on the head then heading back into her room jumping into the shower.

He blinked and if a dog could blush he certainly did. He ate his breakfast quickly then sat in the living room, hitting the keys to the remote like he'd seen Kadasa do last night.

A half an hour later Kadasa appeared out of her room, hair damp and pulled into a ponytail.

She wore a royal blue bathing suit, black bike shorts on over it, keys in her mouth looking around. She sighed and headed back into her room, grabbed a backpack and stuffed some of Sesshoumaru's food into a bag then into the backpack. She grabbed one of his chew bones and stuffed that in as well, putting the leash around her wrist.

She looked up at him. "Murn tat moff!" (Translation: Turn that off!) She called around the keys. He barked at her then shut it off. She grabbed his backpack.

Looking around she nodded then headed downstairs. "Come on Sess!" She called. He jumped off the couch and rushed after her as she ran down the stairs. She glanced at the thin silver watch on her wrist and cried out.

"I have 10 minutes to get there! Let's go!" He barked again as if telling her that she was the one sleeping in. She pulled the door open, him running out and heading for the garage door.

"No! Car!" She called and he barked again. She opened her car door. He jumped in and sat in the passenger's seat, her sliding into the silver convertible behind him as her silver cell phone started ringing. She sighed and glanced at him.

"My day is not going well is it?" She pulled out the phone and answered it as the car pulled out of the garage, the door closing behind them as she raced down her driveway.

"Ello?" She muttered.

"Kadasa? It's Loranna."

"Hey Loranna."

"Hey. Listen, I need a ride. Since you'll have to pass by my house do you think you could…"

"Sure. I've got a friend with me."

"Ohhhh! You got a boyfriend!"

Kadasa smirked glancing at Sesshoumaru. "Well he is male and he is a friend." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as Kadasa giggled.

"Well that's all the reason for me to meet him. I'll be ready in five."

"See you then."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Okay Kadasa, let's see him." Loranna ordered as she headed for the car in the same color bathing suit as Kadasa, her blond hair pulled into a high bun and green eyes smiling.

"Well…" Kadasa whistled and Sesshoumaru sat up with a yawn.

"It's a dog?" Loranna asked.

Kadasa smirked nodding. "Loranna meet Sesshoumaru. Sess, Loranna Forest."

Loranna winked. "Well you make a wonderful couple."

Kadasa sighed and shook her head. "Get in. I have only a couple minutes to get to work then actually ask Gorengi if Sess can stay by my side all day."

"Sure he can. I give you permission."

Kadasa glanced over at her friend. "Are you two gonna get married?" She asked as she backed out or Loranna's driveway.

Loranna sighed and shrugged. "Hopefully."

Kadasa smirked. "Of course you will, he's head over heels in love with you."

Loranna smiled. "O course. But hey," She turned to pet Sesshoumaru on the head. "This pup's head over paws in love with you."

Kadasa nodded. "And I love him back."

Sesshoumaru blinked at her then huffed and lie back down. Both girls giggled as they turned towards the highway.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa shrugged on her backpack and clipped Sesshoumaru's leash on then locked up her car and headed onto the private boardwalk that Helping Hands owned. She had already checked with Gorengi to see if Sesshoumaru could stay, which he said yes, checked in to work, and gotten her things ready. Sango and Miroku looked up from the boat and waved. "Ohayou!" Kadasa laughed as they headed towards her.

"So guys, where are we headed today?"

"Silver Beach. They said they've gotten a stranded dolphin up there." Miroku commented.

"Bottlenose?" Kadasa asked, hopping onto the boat, setting her bag inside the small room.

"I dunno know. They just said dolphin." Sango stated before going to check the engines another time.

"Ready for take off?" Miroku asked fifteen minutes later.

"Wait!" Kadasa called running up to the front of the boat and sitting down. Sesshoumaru followed her and sat next to her. She gave Miroku the thumbs up and he nodded checked to make sure Sango was ready then pushed the gas. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and the wind ruffled through his hair. He looked at Kadasa to see her smiling, eyes closed, hair let loose and flying behind her.

**_She's actually quite beautiful._** Mentally smacking himself he sighed and lay down. **_I'm a dog. She's a human. Remember that baka!_**

"Sesshoumaru?" Kadasa asked. He looked up at her and she pat her lap. He stood up and sat next to her. She pulled his head into her lap and scratched him behind the ear.

_**This I could get used to.**_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Wow. She's angry." Kadasa commented as the bottlenose dolphin splashed hard as the waves hid her side. She had gotten stuck in the sand as the waves retreated and now as they hit her stomach she wanted her freedom back.

"Okay. So what do we do?" Miroku asked.

Sango smiled. "We still have a carrier for dolphins aboard the ship. We somehow get that under her, get people to carry her to the dock and onto our boat, fill the big tub with water and get her back to HQ."

Kadasa grinned. "That'll work. Okay, let's get to it."

Many attempts later Kadasa sighed plopping back into the sand with a sigh. She looked at the clock seeing it was almost 10:30.

"Okay." She sighed and glanced at Sesshoumaru who was watching the wriggling dolphin.

"Sess! Talk some sense into her why don't ya." Sesshoumaru turned to the dolphin and barked at her.

"**Stupid fish. I wanna go get something to eat, which Kadasa promised me when we got back onto the boat."**

"**I AM NOT A FISH!" **The dolphin cried.

"**Wow. The fish talked."**

"**I'M NOT A FISH! I'm a dolphin, mammal. Cousin of you dog."**

"**I have a fish as a cousin?"**

"**I give up. What's your name?"**

"**I'm Sesshoumaru. You?"**

"**Marine. "**

"**Ah. Fish has a name for water. Nice. Now, will you let Kadasa and the other humans get you back onto the boat?"**

"**No. My mother told me about humans. That my father was captured and never returned."**

"**But Kadasa's…"**

The dolphin stopped squirming and studied him. **"You're not a dog yet you're not a human."**

He snorted. **"Very smart sherlock."**

"**You're a youkai… an inuyoukai…" **The dolphin let out a laugh. **"You're Inutasho's boy aren't you?"**

"**You… you knew my father?"**

"**Hai. He once saved my family from certain death. I am forever in his debt."**

"**He's dead. He died a long time ago."**

The dolphin sighed. **"Well… why are you in a dog's body?"**

"**Cursed." **

"**Oh that was you?"**

"**Hai. Now will you allow Kadasa to get you on the boat? I promise she won't hurt you. I'll bite her."** He didn't mention that wouldn't be happening because he was in no way going back to the pound.

The dolphin laughed. **"Hai." **Sesshoumaru smiled and barked at Kadasa who looked up to see the dolphin stop struggling.

"Good job Sesshoumaru!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Shorter chapter than the last but it shows what Kadasa does for a living. Okies! Thanx for continuing with this story and as always, please review!

**Kadasa Mori**

P.S.Special thanx to:

**Bakura's Gurl88** - Bakura from Yu-gi-oh right? He's awesome!

**The Purple Ribbon** - Luv your name!

**Angel of Mercy** - ((rubs stomach)) But I like my internal organs…


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Kirara or Naraku. I do own Kadasa and Marine.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 3  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru opened one eye lazily as he heard Kadasa screech. Miroku had her around his shoulders and was leaning close to the pool.

"Miroku! Put me down!" Kadasa cried then gulped. "Iie! Iie! Not into the wa-" SPLOOSH!

Miroku laughed as she came back up sputtering. She grabbed his ankles and tugged him in, him letting out a yelp as he hit the water and came back up doing the same thing.

Sango sighed walking to the edge of the boardwalk and looking down at them. "You two are crazy you know that?"

"Hai!" They chimed. Kadasa and Sango wore royal blue one piece bathing suits with a white 'helping hands' logo on the upper right side. Miroku wore royal blue swim shorts with the logo on the lower left leg.

"Sango come in! The water's great." Kadasa giggled as Sango shook her head. She looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"Sess! You come on in." He huffed and shut his eye going back to sleep. She swam over and put her upper body onto the boardwalk in front of him like a seal, watching him till he opened one eye. She giggled.

"You're a funny dog." He huffed again and shut his eye. She laughed and then pulled the rest of her body onto the boardwalk and headed for the dolphin pen.

"I'm going to see the dolphin." She called to Miroku and Sango.

"Okay Kadasa!" Sango shrieked as Miroku tried to pull her in. Kadasa shook her head and looked down at Sesshoumaru. SPLASH!

"You wanna come?" He looked at her and sighed then stood, stretching and trotted after her.

She smiled and scratched his head then opened the gate to the dolphin pen and looked in to see Marine swimming underwater. She sat on the edge of the boardwalk and dunked her feet into the pool. Sesshoumaru sat at her side looking into the water.

"**Sess? That you?" **Marine asked.

"**Hai. It's me."**

"**Is that human with you?"**

"**Hai. Kadasa's sitting next to me."**

The dolphin sighed, surfacing close to them. She glanced at Kadasa who was bracing her body on her elbows and looking up at the sky, eyes closed, enjoying the sun.

"**She's really different isn't she?"**

"**Hai."**

"**You love her don't you?"**

His eyes widened. "**Iie! Of course not!"**

The dolphin laughed. "**Well then. I never thought that you of all people would fall in love with a human."**

"**I don't love her!"**

"**You say that now."**

"**I just met her!"**

"**You work fast."**

He twitched. **"Fish… I could make you into sushi right now."**

"**Just try it."**

He frowned as he realized he couldn't get to her unless he jumped in so he growled and plopped down ignoring the dolphin's squeaks of laughter. Kadasa opened her eyes and looked over.

"Hey there." She said, smiling at Marine. She sat up with a yawn and shook her head violently to stop yawning. Blinking rapidly as the world spun she almost fell off the boardwalk. Sesshoumaru let out what sounded like a cough to cover his laugh. She growled at him and looked over at Marine.

"He's annoying isn't he?"

Marine squeaked. "**Of course he is. He's a dog."**

"**Fish…"** Marine squeaked happily and raced around the huge tank. Kadasa laughed.

"Sess? You can talk to her? Ask her if it's all right if I go in."

He growled at her but turned to Marine.** "Fish, it okay if Kadasa goes in with you?"**

"**Sure. I don't care. Don't whine for her while she's gone."**

He growled but barked at Kadasa who shrugged, pulled on a pair of goggles and slid into the water. She took in a deep breath before going underwater.

Sesshoumaru watched from the surface, seeing Marine swim around her. Kadasa reached out her hand and Marine got closer so she could pet her.

Satisfied with that, Kadasa popped back up from the water a minute later, not even out of breath.

"Oi! Sess!" He opened one eye lazily and looked at her. "Take these would ya?" She asked, handing him the goggles. He sighed and picked them up in his mouth, setting them on the boardwalk.

She shook her head laughing and climbed out of the tank. "Sayonara kirei dolphin!" She cried to Marine then headed towards office building.

"**Sayonara puppy."** Marine called to Sesshoumaru.

"**See ya fish."** He trotted after Kadasa, then stopped dead as he realized something. Yelping, not noticing Kadasa, Sango, and Miroku look over at him he raced back to Marine's pen.

"**Marine!"** He cried frantically.

"**Huh? What's wrong?"**

"**You said you knew of the curse ne?"**

"**Of course."**

"**You knew who cursed me ne?"**

"**Hai. I don't see where this is getting."**

"**Then how do I break it!"**

She stopped swimming and he could feel her sorrow. "**Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru. I don't have all the answers."**

"**Damn it."**

"Sesshoumaru! Daijoubu ka?" Kadasa asked frantically, searching over his body for any injuries.

"**Damn woman. Now she gonna hug me all night."**

Marine started laughing. "**Aw. Poor puppy's wish came true but he doesn't want anybody to know it!"**

"**Shut up!"**

"Is the beast all right Kadasa?" Sango asked, walking up to them.

"Hai. I don't know what happened." She shrugged. "Oh well. If he can grumble then he's fine. Let's go Sesshoumaru."

"**ARIGATOU KAMI! NO HUGS FOR ME!" **He all but screamed, wagging frantically.

Marine started giggling. "**You're a funny pup."**

"**Whatever. At least I'm not getting any hugs!"** He left with her still giggling.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa yawned as she stretched, Sesshoumaru grunting next to her from being interrupted by his sleep. She scratched behind his ears.

"Aw. Poor Sesshie's loosing his beauty sleep." He growled but unconsciously leaned his head towards her hand.

The doorbell rang and Kadasa sighed standing up. "Well whatta ya bet it's Sango and Miroku. If it is them then you have to be nice to Sango's kitten, Kirara. Promise?"

"**Whatever woman. Just let me sleep!"** He growled. She giggled.

"Well I think that's a confession. Be right back." She disappeared around the corner and he shut his eyes but perked his ears up to listen. The doorbell rang again and he heard Kadasa sigh before opening the door.

"Oh… hey Naraku!" Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open and he leapt off the couch and rushed towards the front door. Standing on the top of the steps he looked at who was there. Red eyes from the past turned and looked up at him.

Naraku was back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Inuyoukai on a Leash readers,**

I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I feel like I've said this a million times already since I'm updating every story right now.

Even though I've done nothing this summer, I feel like I've been busy every day. Any time I want to update, either my internet doesn't work or my sister's using the computer! Ah! Evil sister! ((_banishes sister to another world but has to bring her back because of mother_))

Anyway, since **Angel of Mercy** stole my liver, I was liver-less. But now that I updated, I am un-liver-less. Boo yah!

But now she's gonna steal something else… aw… ((_leaves to go say good bye to my organs_)).

Thanx also to:

**QT** - don't hurt Sesshie!

**Fluffy-kins** - I'd love to see Sesshoumaru's expression when you called him that… also, thanks for the reminder. I will eventually put in what happened with Marine's family… if I can remember again.

Okies! Hopefully next chapter will be up soon!

**Kadasa Mori**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Kikyo, Kouga, Ayame, Houjo, Ayumi,

I do own Kadasa and Marine.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 4  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Naraku. It had to be. The last time he saw him… was over 500 years ago. Inuyasha and his gang had been searching for the jewel shard and Naraku had been their enemy. After they'd killed him, the jewel had been whole again. Kagome had made a wish on it, one that he couldn't remember, something about reincarnation or whatever.

But after that, all of the sudden, demons, priests, priestesses and humans alike appeared in front of them. They had been innocent victims of the jewel. When it had been completely corrupted, someone who touched it would be sucked into the orb, to purify it. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, Inuyasha's mother and Shippo's mother were part of this huge group.

But back to Naraku…

Sesshoumaru raced down the steps snarling. Kadasa heard him coming and slammed the door in his face, talking with the person.

"Who was that?" He heard.

"That's Sesshoumaru. He's my new dog. Sango calls him _the_ _beast_." The man laughed.

Sesshoumaru climbed onto the windowsill peeking out. He certainly didn't look evil… but he knew better! The man had short black hair with golden red highlights and friendly reddish brown eyes. He wore a white tee shirt, denim shorts, and a dark blue almost black zip up sweater zipped midway.

"So Naraku, what's new?"

"Kikyo's in town."

Kadasa rolled her eyes. "Grand."

"Hai. Just grand. Anyway, she's working at the new Walmarts. Just stay away from it. Kay?"

"Hai. Arigatou Naraku."

He winked. "Anything for ya."

"What about me?" Sango growled. They both jumped a foot in the air, spinning and snarling at her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" They shouted.

She grinned as Miroku finally caught up panting, hands on his knees. "No… running… next time."

Sango giggled. "Hey Naraku. We're having a chick flick."

"Ooh."

"That means that we get to pick what we wanna watch." Kadasa concluded, Sango nodding.

"Damn."

Kadasa laughed. "So, you busy?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I've got to catch up with Inuyasha and Kagome."

"How are they?"

"Fine. Inuyasha's been working like a bloodhound, Kagome working just as hard. I believe they're trying to buy a house near Shikon."

"Fun."

"Hai. Tell your snowman that I can see him." He waved as he walked away and Kadasa looked up to see white disappear from the window.

"Come on guys. Chick flick has begun!" Sango cried and rushed into the house. Heading upstairs, Kadasa found Sesshoumaru glaring at her.

"What's your problem?" She asked him, brushing past him and into the kitchen to get some snacks.

"**You… you… you actually talk to that moron! He's a demon! A real one! You know how hard it was to bring him down!"**

"**Do not talk to master and mistresses in such way."** Someone purred. He glared at Kirara who was sitting next to him.

"**What was that cat?"**

"**I said-"**

"**I know what you said. Why?"**

"**Because, master and mistresses we obey always. We only disobey to remind them that they are in control."**

"**Listen you little fur ball, 500 years ago that was a demon terrorizing all of Japan!"**

Her eyes widened. "**You're Inutasho's boy aren't you?"**

"**KAMI! Why does EVERYONE know who I am!"**

"**I was there that night! I saw what happened! Luckily my mistress at the time survived the attack from that ugly witch Yukia."**

He smirked. "**Glad someone agrees with me."**

Kirara smiled before continuing. **"Well Sesshoumaru, the girl you see sitting on the couch over there is the reincarnation of my mistress. Even Naraku and your half brother's mate have been reincarnated."**

"**Inuyasha's alive!"**

"**Hai. Do you not remember the wish that Kagome made on the jewel?" **

"**Not… entirely…" **

Kirara sighed. **"She wished that everyone would be reincarnated into the same era forever so that they could always stay together." **

"**Even Inuyasha?" **

"**Hai. He lives with his mate outside of Shikon." **

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kadasa who glanced at Sango and Miroku who were arguing over movies and held out a cheese covered cracker for Sesshoumaru and Kirara.

"Kadasa…" Sango warned and the girl grinned sheepishly. Sango sighed. "Come on. Let's get these movies started." Sango ordered as Kadasa handed out bowls of snacks.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa blinked open her eyes as she felt something cold hit her hand. She looked at the clock noting it was 8:30. She looked down and saw Sesshoumaru sitting there.

"**Come on woman. Up. Up. I'm hungry and you closed up the food."** He growled.

"Oh. You must be hungry Sess. Gomen." She stumbled into the kitchen from the couch, seeing Sango and Miroku out cold on the other couch.

She opened his food and poured some in then went into her room and took a shower. When she came back out, Sesshoumaru was curled up in her bed and she could hear Sango and Miroku stirring in the other room.

He opened one eye and looked at her then shut it for her privacy. She quickly got dressed then reached over and scratched behind his ear. He opened his eyes and looked up at her then stretched and headed into the kitchen to bug Miroku. Kadasa giggled and followed after him. After showers and deciding to go visit Inuyasha Sango, Miroku, Kadasa, Kirara, and Sesshoumaru were in Kadasa's silver convertible, Sango, Miroku and Kirara in the back, Kadasa driving and Sesshoumaru sitting next to her.

"So how is Inuyasha?" Kadasa asked.

Sango shrugged. "As good as he is all the time. Kagome's thinking about having a baby if she's not having one already."

"When's the last time you talked with them?"

"About…" Sango bit her lip. "Three months ago. It's been that long only because they went on vacation then we went on another vacation then back to work."

Miroku sighed then grinned. "How bout we go for a night on the town… only if Kag isn't pregnant."

"Sounds good to me. I'll take Miroku as a buddy. Inuyasha and Kagome will obviously be together and Kadasa…"

She grinned. "I is a loner."

"Why don't you call up Naraku?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru snarled at the name.

"**Remember! Master and Mistresses do not know of him!"** Kirara snapped quietly.

"Maybe I'll just take Sess."

"Iie! You have to have somebody!" Sango protested.

"Fine. How bout…"

"Didn't Kouga and Ayame get together?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"I think so. Ayumi and Hojo got married when you went on vacation." Kadasa informed, turning into a long driveway.

"Oh. I wanted to go see that!" Sango cursed.

"Good thing I video taped it." Kadasa smirked then sighed. "That was a total waste of 7 hours of my life."

"Kadasa!"

"Well it was! We sat through the entire wedding. They kissed and the party was so dull I thought my head would explode. I spent the entire time trying to get them drunk."

"Hey. I got a question, do Inuyasha and Kagome know we're coming?" Miroku asked.

"Iie." Sango and Kadasa chorused. He sighed, Sesshoumaru copying.

Kadasa pulled into the garage and climbed out, Sesshoumaru following her, Sango and Miroku clambering out the other side. They rushed up to the door and rang the doorbell, it opening to a squealing Kagome. After hugs and handshakes and Sesshoumaru being totally forgotten they were sitting in the kitchen, Sango and Miroku sitting next to each other, Kagome and Inuyasha across from them, Kadasa on the counter sipping a Pepsi and Sesshoumaru at her feet.

"So what's new?" Kagome asked.

"Not much. Work's boring. Life stinks." Kadasa said and sipped her soda again. Kagome giggled.

"I see you've got a dog."

"Oh yeah. Gomen. Kagome and Inuyasha this is Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably. "Fluffy this is Kags and Inu, my bestest buds… along with Sango and Miroku." Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha then barked at Kadasa grabbing his leash.

"Oh… do you want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"**No duh woman!"**

Inuyasha snorted and stood up. "I'll take him out."

"Arigatou Inu!" Kadasa chirped and handed him the black leash. They walked out the kitchen door and into the woods before Inuyasha took off the leash and sat down in front of his brother hugging him tightly.

"It's really you!" He cried.

"**Hai. It's me."**

"It's been forever! Where in the world have you been?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "**I've had so many masters that I can't count them anymore."**

"Kami. You should've tried to find me! I found Kagome's reincarnation and she remembers everything now. We're gonna try to get the jewel out and make it so that we'll live together and die together… not that you want to know that."

He smirked. "**Whatever you little mutt." **He stepped forward and rubbed his head against Inuyasha.** "Kami. I missed you."**

"You… did?"

"**Hai. Though I'll probably never say this again, you're my little brother and no matter how many times I deny it, I'll always look out for you…. Even in this damned shape."**

"Arigatou Sess. Now come on. Let's get back."

"**One more thing Inuyasha, don't tell Kadasa."**

"Why not?"

"**Cause, she'll probably freak out and never scratch behind my ears again."**

Inuyasha chuckled and headed back to the house, Sesshoumaru trotting at his heels.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa giggled as Sango smacked Miroku with a pillow. Sesshoumaru sat on her lap, her scratching his ears. Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the other couch laughing. Miroku was curled into a ball and Sango was smashing him.

"Okay! I give! Ow. Gomen! Ow. I didn't mean it! Ow."

"Don't say that! Of course you meant it!"

"Iie! I didn't!"

"Liar!" She smacked him harder and Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing harder.

Miroku had been watching TV when the girl gave her boyfriend a kiss. He turned and asked Sango for one then kissed her cheek and she freaked out. Kadasa giggled as Sango gave up her attack and Miroku slunk over next to her. She smacked him with her pillow lightly then went and sat over by Sango. Sango glared at him and Kadasa put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Don't worry. I won't kiss you."

Sango grinned from that and turned to Kagome. "So Kagome, you pregnant?"

Kagome looked flustered as well as Inuyasha. "W-w-what?" She stuttered.

"You pregnant?" Kadasa repeated.

"IIE!" Inuyasha and Kagome both shouted, red as cherries.

Sesshoumaru whuffed. "**And after all these years, you're still a baka mutt."**

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snapped. Kadasa and Sango exchanged glances.

"Did we miss something?" Sango asked.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"What'd my Fluffy do?" Kadasa pouted walking over to Sesshoumaru and hugging him.

"**Damn it woman! What is it with you and hugs!"** Sesshoumaru cursed, trying to get out of her grasp.

Inuyasha smirked. "Nothing. He just sounded like he was laughing at me."

"Oh. Anyway, since Kags isn't pregnant, we can go out for a night on the town."

"What about Fluffy?" Kadasa asked. "He's supposed to be my date."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Tell ya what, I'll call up my brother, see if he's in town and wants to go out for awhile. You guys go home and get ready. Leave Mr. Fluff Puff here."

Kadasa grinned at the nickname, Sesshoumaru doing quite the opposite.

"Okies! Come on Sango and Miroku! Let's go get dressed up and ready for fun!" Kadasa whooped. She kissed Sesshoumaru on the head. "Be good." She muttered before rushing out the door, dragging the couple be hind her.

"**Whatever woman. I just have to figure out what you're up to."** He said more to Inuyasha than to Kadasa.

"You'll see Sesshoumaru. You'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Inuyoukai on a Leash readers,**

Sorry for such a long wait! I was going to update last Thursday because I was going to camp and wouldn't have computer access for three days but I forgot!

((_starts wailing until mother tells her to stop it because she's scaring the neighbors_))

Yeah so anyway, I would like to thank my most favoritest (not a word) reviewers!

**Angel of Mercy -** Don't hurt Bob! He's my liver. ((_grins_)) Yes I named my liver. His name is Bob.

**eternalwings15 - **Thanx!

**QT** - I know you wouldn't hurt Sess-ru! He's too cute! ((_hugglez the inuyoukai who chokes for air before dropping him_)) Thicken plot! Yay! I have a plot! When I started it all I wanted to do was have Sess-ru as a puppy doggy! But now I have a plot… even though I still dunno what it is… that could cause some problems… ((_sweat drops and returns to writing_))

((_sniffles_)) I love you all!

Until next time!

**Kadasa Mori**

P.s. If you think this update is scary, it's only because I've had A LOT of caffeine today and I'm really hyper!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku

I do own Kadasa.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

(Can you tell I'm a Sesshoumaru fan?)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 5  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa pulled into Inuyasha's driveway, two hours later at 5:00 and climbed out of the car heading into the house.

"Oi! Where is everybody?"

"Kitchen!" Kagome sang. Kadasa headed into the kitchen and grinned at Kagome.

"You look awesome Kagome!" Kadasa yipped.

Kagome wore a red tube top and a black mini skirt with a turtleneck no sleeve transparent black shirt over the tube top. Her long black hair was brushed until it shone then pulled into a ponytail and light make up put on. Her black high heels made zigzags up her foot to buckle at the heel.

"You too Sango!" Kadasa said turning to her other friend in the kitchen.

Sango wore a lavender shirt that had a low dip in the front and almost no back except for two ties mid back and two inches lower. From the elbows down the shirt flared outwards. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. A knee length dark denim skirt and knee high black boots completed her outfit.

"You look great Kadasa." Sango and Kagome chimed.

Kadasa wore a silver top that tied at the neck. Her entire back was exposed, a tie mid back. She wore tight black pants that flared at the ankles. Her shoes had a thick strap a little higher than her toes and a buckle around her ankle. Her hair was pulled into a series of ponytails down her back. She smiled at her friends.

"So where are our prince charmings?"

"Upstairs still getting ready. Inuyasha wanted to wait for his brother to get here."

"And Miroku's grabbing us reservations." Sango added.

"Oh."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Okay Sess. You look fine."

"You sure?" Sesshoumaru asked clearing his throat from it not being used in so long.

Inuyasha smiled as he buttoned up his silky red long sleeved shirt. "I'm not used to you being so emotional." He checked his outfit, red shirt, black pants and black shoes, long silver hair combed out, golden eyes blinking. His dog ears were hidden with his black choker on his neck and replaced with normal human ears, fangs and claws also having disappeared.

Sesshoumaru glared playfully at his younger brother and checked his own clothes once more. He had on a silky royal blue shirt that button at the wrists and all the way up the front. He wore black pants and shoes, long silver hair in a ponytail. His amber gold eyes were even more vibrant now. He looked over at his younger brother, fingering the collar he wore. Inuyasha had taken off the black one Kadasa put on him and given him a black choker with a silver crescent moon on it. As soon as it hit his neck he transformed into his humanoid form. Inuyasha put another spell on it and he looked like a regular human, with human ears and no markings, fangs or claws but only for 8 hours then the spell dispersed and he was back to a dog.

"Arigatou again Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup. Now where's that damn Miroku."

"Right here baka." Miroku muttered walking in. He wore a similar violet shirt like Inuyasha and black pants and shoes, short black hair in the same ponytail as always, bangs falling right above his violet eyes.

"Let's get going." Inuyasha grinned and headed downstairs.

"Wait. Kadasa hasn't met your brother yet. We can't just say his name's Sesshoumaru." Miroku stated.

"We'll just call you…" Inuyasha searched for a word. "Fuyu?" Sesshoumaru and Miroku stared at him. "What?"

"Iie." They said at the same time.

"Sky." Miroku offered.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That'll be fine."

"Good. Let's go." They trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. They heard Kadasa talking with the other girls about something.

"And I'm pretty sure Loranna and Gorengi are gonna get married soon." She said nodding.

"Ah. Guys are here." Kagome said noticing Inuyasha who strode over to her side, Miroku standing a foot or two away from Sango.

"Hiya!" Kadasa chirped, not noticing Sesshoumaru who was standing behind her.

"That brother of yours not showing Inu?" Kadasa asking, masking the disappointment almost perfectly.

"He's showing. He's right there." She flipped on her heel, meeting the sight of Sesshoumaru's shirt. Her eyes traveled up to his face and she hid her blush.

"Kon'nichi wa!" She chirped. "I is Kadasa Mori."

He almost said I know but fought it off. "Sky Fukai."

"Nice to meetcha. So now where are we headed and what car are we taking?" Kadasa asked.

"Dinner and mine." Miroku answered heading for the door.

Soon enough they were all seated into Miroku's purple jeep. Miroku was driving, Inuyasha sitting next to him. Sesshoumaru sat between Inuyasha and the window, all three girls in the back. A song came on and they squealed and started singing it, Kadasa taking the lead.

"_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_**Sango: Back to when the Earth, **_

_**The sun, the stars, **_

All: All aligned 

**Kagome: Cause perfect **

**Didn't feel so perfect**

Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life  
I –I –I –I –I –I –I –I defy-ie-ie-ie 

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

_**Let is wash away**_

_**My sanity**_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream _

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean_

_Ooooooh_

**I'm shedding, shedding every color**

**Trying to find a pigment**

**Of truth beneath my skin**

**Ooooh**

_**Cause different**_

_**Doesn't feel so different**_

_**And going out is better**_

_**Than always staying in**_

_Feel the wind_

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams 

Let is wash away

My sanity

Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean_

_Ooooooh_

_**(Let's go back to the beginning)**_

**(Rain fall down)**

_I'm coming clean_

**(Rain fall down)**

Ooooh yeah 

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming_

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

_**Let is wash away**_

_**My sanity**_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

I wanna scream 

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean_

Oooh I'm coming clean  
Oooh I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall 

_Let the rain fall_

I'm coming clean 

_Hmmmmmmm, Ooooooooh_

_Lets go back…_

_Back to the beginning_."

Inuyasha and Miroku started clapping since they were at a red light Sesshoumaru nodding. Kadasa giggled, as well as Kagome and Sango.

"You were actually in tune Kadasa." Inuyasha commented only to be whapped by three hands.

"Be nice to Kadasa Inuyasha!" Sango and Kagome scolded.

"Yeah! Be nice to Kadasa…. I mean me!" Kadasa chirped. They all laughed and Sesshoumaru just smiled, enjoying the sense of freedom.

"So where's this restaurant?" Kadasa asked as they stopped at yet another red light.

"Around the corner." Miroku answered. She growled and leaned back.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Actually," Kagome started, "we are."

Kadasa grinned triumphantly at Miroku we sent her a playful glare. She jumped out of the car, pointing to the sky. "Now, for the food!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You!" Kadasa hissed.

"You!" Inuyasha hissed back.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me and that's final!" Inuyasha cried.

"Okay." Kadasa sighed.

Inuyasha grinned then realized what he said. "Kadasa!"

"You said you'd pay the bill Inuyasha and that was final. I can't argue with that." Kadasa said with a grin. He grumbled and handed the waitress his credit card.

"Nice one Kadasa." Sango cried and they high fived. "So now where to?"

Miroku grinned and the group shrunk away.

"Now to a karoke bar for singing and dancing all night long!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Inuyoukai on a Leash readers,**

Whew. It's been a long time since I update this story! Jeez… I forgot I didn't update it the last time I was updating everything else so here it is. I've come to a sort of stand still with this one. If you have ideas or want the story to go in a particular direction, please oh please tell me!

**Angel of Mercy –** I did forget what you had named my liver so Bob was the first thing that came to mind. But I remember now! It was Mr. Squishykins!... right? I'll try to put you in one of the upcoming chapters as some random person okies? (grins and begins to plot)

**Ternalwings15 **thanx for reviewing!

**KawaiiSess68 –** I do try to make you laugh. They make me happy. (sorry about vague replies. Kinda tired… yawns to prove point)

**Fae Black –** I worry about my dog too. He's so smart I sometimes wonder… But he's my puppy! (hugglez the dog before he can run away)

Okay. So hopefully a new chapter will be coming up soon… (sweatdrop) hopefully… or else I'll die because I have no liver or spleen… (sighs) poor, poor Asa.

Okay! (I say that a lot) Sorry again for the long wait. Please review!

**Kadasa Mori**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku

I do own Kadasa.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

(Can you tell I'm a Sesshoumaru fan?)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 6**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inuyasha had just finished "Change the World", the entire group wiping tears away. He was beet red and he plopped down next to Kagome who was still giggling.

"Now Sess can sing." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to say 'you-expect-_me_-to-sing?'

"I'll sing." Kadasa offered and was shoved up to the microphone.

She giggled and bit her lip searching through the songs. "Ah. Let's see if you old guys can remember this one." She smirked and pressed the button.

"_I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me  
Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom  
A beautiful princess fell in to a long deep sleep  
I've been dreaming about you  
Only kiss from a handsome prince could awake her  
So he could tell her how lovely she is  
Wake me up  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream"_

Kagome and Sango sighed happily at the same time. "That was when we were looking for money for our Christmas presents to the guys and we set out a hat on the ground then that song came on and you started singing." Sango giggled. "I think we made at least 10 bucks the first day, 50 the next. In the end we had made over a 1,000 dollars."

Kadasa giggled and nodded. "I had enough money to buy everyone Christmas presents and have some left over."

"We should do that again this year." Sango yipped and Kagome and Kadasa nodded.

"I could bring Sesshoumaru with me and he can bark to the beat." She giggled.

Sesshoumaru snorted. _Yeah right baka. As if I'd embarrass myself even more_.

"What?" Kadasa asked. "Don't think it's a good idea?"

"Nah." Sesshoumaru smirked. "That dog will probably try to take someone's leg off."

"Good point." She muttered. "He tried to attack Naraku the other day." Sesshoumaru couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat.

"Naraku's a nice guy Kadasa." Kagome smiled. "But he always seems so cold…"

"That's cos he's got Kikyo as a sister!" Miroku grinned.

They all laughed and Kadasa nodded. "That does explain a lot." She looked at Inuyasha with an evil grin. "Seeing as you used to have a little crush on her."

He growled then changed the subject. "So Kadasa, how's work?" Inuyasha asked, leaning back into the black couch, an arm around Kagome.

"Good. I'm allowed to bring Sesshoumaru with me and he's helped us capture a dolphin to bring back to the pens. We're not sure if we should release her yet or not."

"I think we should. She's a pest." Miroku grumbled.

"That's only cause she splashes you." Sango informed.

"Yeah! Sesshoumaru and Marine get along quite fine arigatou gozaimasu." Kadasa stated crossing her arms. They all sweat dropped, except for Sesshoumaru.

"You named the dolphin?" Miroku asked incredibly. "Wow."

"Well…" Kadasa stated pushing her pointer fingers together. "It seemed like she liked being called Marine and that's what came to mind."

"Like Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kadasa blinked looking up at him. "What?"

"Like the name Sesshoumaru? Did that just come to mind?"

She looked at the ground, brows pushed together in thought. "Yeah. It was really weird… like… like someone was calling out to me… telling me that his name was Sesshoumaru."

They all shared nervous glances to each other and Kadasa let out a short chuckle.

"I'm not going mad," she stated, standing up and heading for the door. "I've been there and back several times. I gonna go get some drinks kay?" she stated then headed out the door, disappearing. They all looked at Inuyasha who sighed.

"What'd I do now?"

Kagome smacked his head. "You made Kadasa go all coma-like."

"Coma-like?" Sesshoumaru asked.

They all went quiet and found either a nice piece of the couch or a spot on their clothes to look at. He sighed and stood up and headed for the door to sort things out with Kadasa.

She was down the hall leaning against the banister of the balcony looking over the city.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"Hai. It is." Sesshoumaru stated and she jumped and glanced at him.

"Oh. Hey Sky. I was on my way to the bar and had to look out here."

He shook his head. "Liar." He smirked at her surprised face. "I'll go grab drinks. You stay and watch the pretty lights." She smiled and looked back over the city while he headed back inside.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Sango hit Miroku over the head, Kadasa laughing next to him. Inuyasha had fallen asleep, his head in Kagome's lap, her running her fingers through his long hair. Kagome was giggling at the couple across from her.

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock on the wall reading 12: 30. He looked back at the couple then yelped. He jumped up and grabbed his jacket, all eyes now on him, even Inuyasha's sleepy one's.

"Gomen guys. Gotta run," he muttered. "Also gotta borrow some cash for the taxi Inuyasha." He smirked at his brother who just nodded and rolled over, curling back up and going back to bed.

"Ja mata," he called and rushed downstairs.

Kadasa looked around then smiled to Sango and Miroku. She stood up with a sigh. "Gotta go see Sesshoumaru. See you guys at work tomorrow. See ya around Kagome."

She carefully hugged her friend and pat Inuyasha on the head. He grunted and curled up tighter against Kagome's stomach. She giggled and waved to Kadasa.

"Wait… we drove you here," Miroku stated.

"Yeah… forgot about that. Guess we'll have to wake Inuyasha up."

"Easier said than done," Sango snorted.

"Not exactly," Kagome grinned and rubbed his back. "_Inuyasha…_" she called in a singsong voice. "It's time to get up sweetheart."

"Dun wanna go school," he mumbled.

"If you get up you don't have to," he grumbled but stood up leaning against Kagome. "Let's go," she chirped.

Kadasa grinned and looked at Miroku who wore the same grin. "Excellent blackmail," she stated.

Kagome giggled. "But you didn't find out from me."

"Agreed." Kadasa nodded.

"Now how should we released this to the general public?" Sango asked as they headed for the car.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru tore into the house as the clock hit 12:59. Rushing into Inuyasha's room he tore off his clothes and threw them into the closet and pulled on his old ones. He pulled on his collar just as the clock chimed one. He sighed as his body made the transformation back into a dog, the magic necklace disappearing.

About to lay on the bed he heard the door open slowly downstairs. He growled and trotted down the hall but recognized Kadasa's scent and the stormed down the stairs.

She looked over and grinned, petting him on the head.

"There you are. Come on boy. Let's go home."

He woofed then trotted after her. She climbed into the car and he lay his head on her right leg, indicating he wanted her to scratch it. She giggled and did as he wished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To anyone still reading this,**

Whooooooooooooooo. Long time since I last updated. Yeah…

Reasons: (I've already done this like 4 times for the other stories) stress to the max, school, homework, projects, tests, dog getting sick, fish dying, birthday, Halloween, and just about everything else.

I'd like to thank **Angel of Mercy** and **KawaiiSess68** for reviewing. Sorry it took so long guys. Truly and muchly sorry.

I'll try and update sooner. Lots sooner.

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**


	8. Author

Hello Readers / Reviewers,

Before I can update the next chapter, I'm placing our dear **Angel of Mercy** into the story. If anyone else would like to be in the story, I shall try to add you in as well (fix up here, paste and cut there). But before I do, need some info on what character you'd like to be:

1) Male / Female

2) Hair color

3) Eye color

4) Clothing

5) Specific sayings

6) Any weird / cool etc things

7) Anything else… since me brain isa nota working.

You can either review or e-mail me. Since this thing won't allow me to write my e-mail, you'll have to go to my homepage. It should say it there.

Thanx.

**Kadasa** **Mori**

P.s. A name would be nice too…


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku

I do own Kadasa.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

(Can you tell I'm a Sesshoumaru fan?)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 7**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru was sniffing a suspicious bag of food when the jingle to Fukai Mori went off. She blinked in surprise then shifted through her purse, grabbing her cell phone and pulling it out.

"Hello?"

"_Kadasa!_"

She giggled. "Why hello Sango. Did you get my note?"

"_Yes! So tell me why the hell I'm standing at your front door without you here!_"

Kadasa smiled as Sesshoumaru trotted towards her carrying a bag of bread. She took it gently from him and covered the bottom of her phone. "Bagels too Sess." He turned and trotted back down the aisle, looking through the shelves for the bagels. He stopped in front of them and turned looking at her. She nodded and he reached in, grabbing one and trotted back handing it to her.

"Pick out something you want," she murmured, not really listening to Sango's ranting on the other line.

After a few minutes Sango suddenly stopped, panting. "So why am I here?"

"Because I was going to offer you a ride but forgot I needed to grab some groceries. Thanks Sess."

She turned the cart and headed for the line.

Sango sighed irritably. "You owe me chocolate."

Kadasa laughed. "Hershey's or M&M's?"

"M&M's so I can pelt Miroku's head."

"And waste good chocolate?"

"It's for a good cause."

"Which is."

"Well they're not hitting you."

"Very good cause. In that case I'll get two bags."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa giggled as Marine splashed her and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru grumbled un-nice words then Marine scolded him and got them wetter.

Miroku walked over grinning. "Kon'nichi- " SPLASH! He blinked as water dripped down his face and soaked his bathing suit. Marine started squeaking and jumped around the water. Kadasa was laughing and Sesshoumaru woofed.

"Come on Miroku!" Kadasa stated and shoved him into the water, Marine darting out of the way. She dove in next to him and Marine swam to her side, rubbing against her.

Kadasa giggled and clung onto her fin as Marine zoomed around the pool. She jumped out of the water then back in and Miroku grabbed Kadasa's ankles and she fell into a belly flop.

Coming up and coughing she pointed to Miroku. "Get 'im Marine!" she cried.

Marine put her tail in the water and WHOOSH! Miroku spluttered out at least a gallon of sea water and Kadasa laughed and kissed Marine on the forehead.

"Such a good dolphin!" Marine squeaked and swam in circles around her then stopped next to her side so she could scratch her belly.

"Sesshoumaru! Come on in!" Kadasa called. Sesshoumaru wuffed and looked the other way. "Aw! You spoilsport!"

"**That he is my dear human!"** Marine squeaked.

"**Watch it fish."** Sesshoumaru growled causing her to giggle and spin circles around Kadasa and Miroku.

Kadasa giggled and reached out, hugging her as she swam by. Miroku snorted. "Stupid fish."

"**That's what I say and does anyone listen? No."**

Marine batted Miroku and he scowled then reached out and grabbed her fin. Marine tugged both him and Kadasa around the pen, Kadasa laughing and Miroku grinning. After a few minutes they let go and Miroku reached out, patting her.

"Never mind what I said. You're a good fish."

Sesshoumaru scowled as Marine sent him a triumphant look. He looked away with a huff. **"I don't care." **

"**Aw. Is the puppy pouting?" **

"**Stupid fish." **

"**You've already used that one before." **

"… **so? You're still a stupid fish." **

She rolled her eyes. **"Can't you come up with anything bet-"**

"Kadasa! Miroku!" Sango cried as she ran down the boardwalk.

Kadasa looked over. "What's wrong Sango?"

"There's a storm coming!"

"But the skies are beautiful," Miroku complained swinging an arm out to show the beautiful blue sky and oceans.

"I know but we just checked the radar! It's gonna be awful! We need to get the dolphins inside!"

"All right," Miroku muttered, faking a pout, climbing out of the water.

"But there's not a cloud in the sky," Kadasa whined.

CRASH!

"Sango! Get that harness underneath that dolphin! Kadasa, you get the last one!" Miroku ordered. Kadasa turned and slipped on the wet boardwalk, sheets of rain pouring down on them.

She shrieked as a huge wave pulled her feet out from under her and she toppled onto the wood. She got onto her hands and knees then tried to stand up but kept slipping.

"Hurry it up Kadasa!" Miroku cried and turned to help her.

"Iie! Get inside! I'll be there in a minute!"

He frowned but did as she commanded and rushed inside following Sango and the crane holding the dolphin.

Kadasa grumbled some indecent words as she slipped and slid down the boardwalk to get to the last pen.

"Marine!" She could vaguely see Marine spinning through the rough waters. "Hold on!" She brought the crane back over and slid the harness into the water.

"Marine! God damn it Marine! Get into the harness!" She blinked as she realized that Marine understood her and swam into the navy harness. She lifted it out of the water and drove it towards the warehouse where Miroku was waiting.

"Last one?" He asked.

"I'll go make sure."

"Iie Kadasa!" She ignored him and rushed out into the storm again. Sesshoumaru barked and rushed after her. "Sesshoumaru!"

Kadasa squinted, looking into each pen, reaching the last one where Marine was being held and turned around seeing a white object rushing towards her.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you-" A huge wave huge towards them and she toppled over again, slipping and sliding into Marine's pen. Sesshoumaru barked and looked into the water.

"**Where is she? Where is she!"**

She broke the surface, clawing her ways towards the boardwalk but not making it any farther. He winced at the water then jumped in after her. Swimming next to her she grabbed his collar.

"The one time…" She spluttered, "you actually want to swim, and I don't want you in here with me."

"**And you think I actually want to go swimming!"**

"Iie, not really." They both froze and looked at each other before Kadasa shook her head. "I'm going crazy. That's the only explanation."

He snorted and she threw him onto the boardwalk then climbed on after him and slipped and slid into the huge warehouse where Marine was already in another tank.

Miroku handed her two towels. She dried off Sesshoumaru before grabbing her own and walking over to see Sango.

Miroku was about to follow but Sesshoumaru grabbed the edge of his tee shirt and tugged him to the other side of the room. Miroku frowned. "What's your problem?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him then using his wet paw wrote out '_She heard me_.'

Miroku's eyebrows raised and he glanced at Kadasa before shrugging. "I don't know how."

He wrote out '_I thought you were a monk_.'

Miroku held up his finger grinning. "Was a monk my friend. I am but a reincarnation." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and wiped out his message before trotting to Kadasa's side.

She scratched his ear and tuned back into what Sango was talking about.

Sesshoumaru sighed and lie at her feet. **_I wonder what happened. How she could hear me. Maybe I'll go find Marine and ask her_**. He quietly slipped away and headed for the dolphin's tank.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru shook out all the rainwater as himself and Kadasa made it back to her house. Marine had been no help. She didn't know anything about the curse. He'd have to ask Inuyasha the next time he got a hold of him.

"Come on Sesshoumaru." Kadasa's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts. "Let's go curl up on the couch and watched some movies. I have popcorn…" she added and giggled running up the stairs as his ears perked up. He raced after her.

**_This human finds the smallest things funny_**. He couldn't help the dog-like smile that crossed his features.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((see next chapter))


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku. I do own Kadasa.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

(Can you tell I'm a Sesshoumaru fan?)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 8**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Kadasa!" A voice called through the intercom. Sesshoumaru opened one eye blearily and shut it, yawning and rolling over. Kadasa's arms suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug and grumbled a faint 'go away.'

"Kadasa! Let me in! It's pouring!"

Kadasa sat straight up and rushed from the room crying "Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru snarled and rushed after her. He heard the door open and shut and a male's relieved sigh.

"It's an ocean of rain out there." He stated as Sesshoumaru ran around the bend growling.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kadasa yelled and grabbed his collar. "Be nice to Naraku!" He growled at her and looked at Naraku again snarling.

"Do you want me to take you back to the shelter! They'll put you down!"

"**Not if I have any say in it they won't woman**." He growled but quieted down and sat at her heel.

Naraku watched him carefully then turned to Kadasa. "So?"

"So, so what?" She asked.

"You're supposed to show me something today."

"Oh! I totally forgot!" She cried. "Let me go make it presentable! Ah! I knew I should've cleaned up your mess Sesshoumaru!" She echoed as she rushed upstairs.

Sesshoumaru snorted, momentarily forgetting who was standing next to him. **"_My_ mess?"**

Naraku chuckled and looked down at Sesshoumaru who was glaring at him. "Long time no see dog."

He growled. **"What are you talking of?"**

"I know who you are Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands."

Sesshoumaru snarled at him. **"And what are you doing here!"**

"I happen to be a good friend of Kadasa's mutt." He sighed and leaned back against the doorway. "I've been reborn Sesshoumaru. I won't harm you or Kadasa."

"**And what about Inuyasha and the others?"**

"Not them either."

"**And that clay woman Inuyasha loved long ago? What happened to her?"**

"Kikyo? She's my sister. Kagura, scary as it is, is my fiancée, her little sister Kanna and older brothers Juromaru and Kageromaru are soon to be my siblings as well, not that you care."

He snorted and looked up the stairs as Kadasa came rushing back down.

"All ready!" She chirped and tugged Naraku up the stairs onto the second floor and into one of the spare bedrooms.

She flicked the light on and walked over to a large cloth covered object.

"Here it is, done and ready," she cried and tugged the cloth off, revealing a large portrait of Kagura.

"Arigatou Kadasa! It looks just like her! Now we can have a picture of each of us. Arigatou!" He gave her a hug then pulled a check out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Naraku! This is way too much!"

"Ah what can I say, I love ya." He winked then pat Sesshoumaru on the head to which he growled. "But this mutt loves ya more so I'll keep my love a secret."

Kadasa giggled and whispered. "I won't tell Kagura."

He chuckled and picked up the portrait. "Is there room in your garage for me to pull into it?"

"Hai. You pull in and you won't have to get the picture wet."

"Good."

After ten minutes of finally getting the picture into the car, Naraku waved and drove off. Kadasa closed the garage door and trotted back upstairs to find Sesshoumaru lying on the couch pouting since she hadn't let him go outside with her.

"Aw come on Sesshoumaru. It's soaking wet out there." He looked over then back at the floor. She sighed and sat next to him petting his head. "So what shall we do today since it's pouring and there's nothing to do?"

He rolled his eyes. **"Whatever pleases you woman, since of course I have no say."**

She giggled. "I'll take that as an 'I don't care.' What say you to another movie day?"

He snorted and curled farther into the couch as she started a movie up.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sango and Miroku had come over sometime near dinner, bringing a lot of Chinese take out with them. Now they sat at the breakfast bar, Kadasa on one side, them on the other, talking about work.

Kadasa occasionally slipped Sesshoumaru some food.

"So, all the dolphins are all right?" Kadasa asked.

"Hai. We've kept them in the tanks until this storm passes. That one you call 'Marine' is ready to bolt out of there."

Kadasa nodded and sighed. "She's still a wild dolphin. I can't blame her."

"The problem is nobody can feed her though. She refuses to be fed by anyone other than you," Miroku stated sadly.

"Then, I'll go feed her."

"Right now?" Sango asked as Kadasa stood up.

"Hai. I'll be back in a little while. I'll feed her and stop by the movie store to grab a couple new ones," Kadasa stated, grabbing the keys. Sesshoumaru woofed and followed after her.

"You've got company!" Sango called.

Kadasa giggled and ruffled his hair. "Let's go Fluffy." He snorted and trotted after her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Good job Marine!" Kadasa cooed as she fed another fish to the hungry dolphin.

Marine squeaked and it quickly disappeared.

"**Where were you guys yesterday?"** she asked Sesshoumaru.

"**It was Kadasa's day off."**

"**So!"**

"**So she was at home, torturing me with movies."**

Marine giggled. **"I missed you mutt. I was lonely."**

He snorted. **"Whatever."**

Marine squeaked and then swam slowly around the tank. **"So… when am I gonna be released?"**

He shrugged. **"I dunno. Hopefully soon. You're grating on my nerves."**

Marine giggled again then stopped. **"Oh yeah! I heard one of the dolphins in the other tank talking about you earlier."**

"**You did?"**

"**Yeah. You should go ask her what she knows about your curse."**

"**Arigatou Marine."**

He quietly slipped away from Kadasa's side and trotting over to the next tank.

"**Yo."**

The dolphin opened her eyes and looked at him. **"What do you want?"**

"**Marine said you knew about me."**

"**And who are you?"**

"**Sesshoumaru. Inutasho's boy."**

"**Sesshoumaru! It's really you? Oh this is great!"**

"**Really?"** He raised an eyebrow. **"How?"**

"**I have to tell you, I know something about your curse!"**

"**Well I don't have all day woman! What is it?"**

"**The curse has something to do with your life. I'm not sure what that implies but as long as you're a wild dog at heart, so you shall stay a wild dog. At least, that's the rumor I heard from a passing gull."**

"**Hm… I'll get Inuyasha to tell me about it. Arigatou."**

"**You're welcome sweetie. Just make sure you take care of our Kadasa. Many of us beach ourselves near this place so that we can see her."**

"**Just go to her house baka."**

The dolphin blinked then grinned. **"Arigatou Sesshoumaru."**

"**Whatever."** He trotted back over to Kadasa's side as she handed Marine another fish.

"**You get some info out of her?" **Marine asked.

He nodded**. "Hai. It's a little confusing but yeah. I'll ask Inuyasha about it."**

"**How is the mutt?"**

"**Same as always. A pain in the butt and a baka."**

Marine giggled. **"You tell him I said Kon'nichi wa."** She stated as Kadasa gave her a final pat on the head and stood up to leave.

"**I will. Take care."**

"**Sesshoumaru. I never imagined you saying that to anyone."**

He snorted. **"Yeah whatever. I may have taken a liking to you fish."**

She squeaked, giggling again. **"Ja mata puppy."**

"**Ja mata fish."**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa yawned as The Core ended. She had rented it from the movie store on her way home. Sango and Miroku were out cold on the loveseat, Sesshoumaru's head on her stomach, body between her and the couch.

She smiled and picked his head up, his golden amber eyes opening a crack and looking at her. She kissed him on the head and slid off the couch. Turning off the TV she headed into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru yawned and stretched then hopped off the couch and trotted after her. She grabbed a glass of water and headed into the bedroom. Sesshoumaru came in after she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. He hopped up next to her and settled his head on the other pillow. She smiled and curled up next to him, both quickly falling to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To everyone still reading this, **

Yes! I finally updated! I know, I know. Please don't murder me. You're all coming up in later chapters! I already had these ones planned though and couldn't just cut, copy and paste you guys in here! The next chapter's almost finished. Hopefully I'll get it done and updated this weekend.

Main reason for not updating? Procrastination. Man it's a beautiful thing… till I get in trouble for it and start stressing out… then I'm kinda ticked at myself…

Please forgive the above sentence for I am sick and delirious. Boo yah. The sickness.

Wishing you all the best of 2006,

**Kadasa Mori**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create. So there. Nah!

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

(Can you tell I'm a Sesshoumaru fan?)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 9**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
BAM! Kadasa fell over as she tried to pull on a pair of capris, hopping around like a lunatic. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes from his position on the couch. "I know you're rolling your eyes at me!" she shouted from behind the couch on the ground.

_DING DONG_!

"Go answer the door would you love?"

He snorted but leapt off the couch, trotting downstairs to the front door. He leapt onto the sill and looked out the window, Sango and Miroku standing there.

"**Hey guys!"** he barked, knowing they couldn't understand. **"Could you give us another hour? I'd like some more sleep till I have to go play with the fishes."**

Sango glanced at the window then giggled. "Hey there Sesshoumaru! I take it she can't get to the door right now." He barked again then turned and grabbed the keys off the hook and pawed at the screen so it fell out. Jumping out the window he turned and held up the keys. Sango looked surprised, Miroku already knowing he was human.

**_Damn… acted smart,_** he thought before sitting and cocking his head wagging. **_Puppy pout!_**

Sango giggled and ruffled his head before turning and unlocking the door. They went inside and upstairs to where Kadasa was rummaging through a rather large bag.

"Damn it!" she cursed, muffled by the bag.

"Kadasa?"

Not pausing to look up she cursed again. "Damn it! Where the hell are my keys! Sango and Miroku, you're welcome to the fridge. This'll take me some time."

"You mean these keys?" Sango asked.

Kadasa pulled her head out, looking at the keys in Sango's hand before scowling. "Where were they?"

"On the hook."

"Thanks." She stuffed them in her pocket and headed into her bedroom, coming back wearing a navy blue backpack and holding his leash. "I'm ready."

Sango let out a cry of happiness. "This is awesome! An entire day boating! Loranna spotted a huge school of dolphins near Coral Pit the other day. We should go check it out."

Kadasa grinned and nodded. "The faster we go, the faster we get there."

"Shall we walk on this beautiful morning?" Miroku asked.

Kadasa and Sango book shook their heads. "Car."

He shrugged. "All right lazy bums." That earned him to pillows to his head.

Twenty minutes later they found themselves on the dock of _Helping Hands_ and were putting things on the boat to get ready for a trip.

"You know," Sango called from the deck as Kadasa and Miroku lugged a cooler up. "We should stop and Coral Reef Boardwalk."

"And why should we do that?" Miroku asked.

"Because it's a boardwalk!" Sango chirped. "Awesome shops-" Kadasa rolled her eyes. "-and food!"

Kadasa looked over quickly and clasped her hands together. "Pleaz Miroku!"

He sighed. "Fine."

"**And this is the reason stupid people are fired,"** Sesshoumaru said, lying in the sun.

So instead of going to look for the dolphins, they detoured and went straight to the boardwalk.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa stretched as she stepped off the boat. They began walking down the boardwalk and into town when someone began shouting.

"SESSHOUMARU! MR. SQUISHYKINS!"

Kadasa, Miroku, and Sango blinked looking over as a random person rushed up bouncing up and down, looking like they'd inhaled too much caffeine that morning.

"I LOVE SESSHOUMARU!" The girl hugged the dog who yelped and leapt behind Kadasa's legs. "AND I LOVE MR. SQUISHYKINS!" She hugged something that looked like a liver.

Kadasa, Miroku, Sango and Sesshoumaru twitched.

"Come back here!"

They all turned to find the author running towards them and bleeding. "Give me my Bob back!"

"IT'S MR. SQUISHYKINS!" the girl shouted and took off, the author running after her, still bleeding.

Sesshoumaru sweat dropped.

Kadasa turned to Sango. "Okay…"

Miroku shook his head. "There are some crazy people around here."

"Ditto that," Sango said. "Let's go get lunch."

They walked away ignoring the shouts of "IT'S MR. SQUISHYKINS!" and "GIVE ME BOB BACK!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa sat on a bench, legs crossed, eyes dully watching Sango and Miroku argue.

"**Oh please god, make it stop,**" Sesshoumaru groaned.

Her gaze flickered from the arguing couple, around the town, and she sat up.

"Look!" Kadasa cried. "A park! Sesshoumaru let's go walk around in the beautiful grassy area!"

Sango and Miroku hadn't even heard her.

"**Go! Go! Before they notice!"** he pleaded, biting and pulling at the leash.

They quietly snuck around the pair and released a breath of relief as they hit the grass, hearing the couple still argue. Kadasa shook her head.

"I have really weird friends."

"SESSHOUMARU!" A girl suddenly lunged forward from the shadows of a nearby tree, arms wrapping around the huge white dog. He yelped in surprise and jumped away, hiding behind Kadasa's legs, the girl falling back, sitting Indian style.

She recognized it as the girl who'd run at them that morning hold… a liver? She grinned up at her, a cat in her lap, one gold eye and one silver eyes, violet hair pulled up by a clip. She wore a black tee shirt with white lettering reading 'I iz a collage stoodent', jeans with red lace on the hems, and a pair of tan sandals.

"Hey…" Kadasa said slowly.

"Can't talk right now," the girl said then leaned forward and whispered, "the squirrels are watching."

Kadasa sweat dropped. "Uh huh…"

The girl laughed and held her feet rocking back and forth. "You guys are funny!" She suddenly leapt to her feet, the cat, somehow, making its way to her shoulder and not falling off. She saluted. "My name's Sanura! This is my kitty Namir. Say hello Namir." The cat meowed before jumping off her shoulder and running away. "Bye!"

"Uh… Kadasa Mori. This is my dog Sesshoumaru."

Sanura laughed. "I know!" Kadasa raised an eyebrow and Sanura laughed again. "I just know things!" she chirped.

"**Maybe you're just weird,"** Sesshoumaru stated glaring at her.

Sanura blinked at him then giggled. "Sesshoumaru! You're so cute!"

"**Hn."**

"So what are you guys doing in Coral Reef?" Sanura asked.

Kadasa shrugged. "Looking around. You?"

Sanura giggled. "I'm just hanging out."

"Kadasa!" She turned to find Sango coming towards her.

"Oh no."

As she hurried to meet up with Sango and Miroku, Sesshoumaru glanced at Sanura.

"**You're a panther demon, aren't you?"**

She giggled and nodded. "You catch on quick Lord Sesshoumaru." He snorted.

"This is Sanura," Kadasa said. "Sanura, Sango and Miroku."

"Hey!" Sanura cried, jumping forward. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too Sanura," Sango stated. Miroku started towards the girl but Sango whapped him hard over the head and he stepped back rubbing the bump.

"So where are you all headed now?" she asked.

"Actually," Miroku said. "We do need to start heading home. Our shift at work's almost over."

"Already?" Kadasa and Sango whined.

"Yup."

"I'll see you guys off!" Sanura chirped following after them to the boardwalk.

Kadasa climbed on board followed by Sesshoumaru and waved and Miroku maneuvered the boat away from the dock. "Bye Sanura! Hope to see you soon!"

"Bye Kadasa! Bye Sesshoumaru!" She jumped up and down waving. "Bye!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru sighed happily, relaxing in the dying sunlight. He was almost asleep when Kadasa let out a cry. He leapt to his feet. **"What's the matter? What happened?"**

Kadasa pointed towards the water. "Sango! Miroku! Sesshoumaru! Look! Dolphins!"

They all turned to find a huge group of bottlenose dolphins swimming nearby. Kadasa grabbed a camera and immediately began taking pictures to document their tail patterns.

Sesshoumaru watched then lay at her feet to watch the dolphins leaping out of the water. **"They really are weird creatures,"** he said. **"But… they make people happy."**

He glanced up at Kadasa who was smiling as she watched them. She noticed his gaze and looked down. "Aren't they gorgeous Sesshoumaru?"

He scowled. **"They look like fish! How are fish gorgeous?"** She just pat his head and returned to the camera. He sighed heavily. **"Stupid fish."**

"You know Sango," Miroku said, putting an arm around the girl who scowled. "This is very romantic."

She slapped his arm away. "Go away Miroku!"

Kadasa rolled her eyes and murmured. "Would you two stop flirting long enough for me to gag please?"

Sango snarled. "Shut up Kadasa!"

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily again. **"Stupid humans."**

"**Hey!"** A voice squeaked. **"It's Lord Sesshoumaru! The inuyoukai who got turned into a dog!"**

He peered over the side to see a group of dolphins jumping along side the boat.

"**It's Lord Sesshoumaru!" **

"**Lord Sesshoumaru!" **

"**Hi Lord Sesshoumaru!" **

"**It's our Lord!" **

"**All hail Lord Sesshoumaru!"**

He sighed heavily and flopped back down. **_I hate fish…_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanura appears!

(s_ee next_)


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create. So there. Nah!

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

(Can you tell I'm a Sesshoumaru fan?)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 10**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa awoke slowly as she registered that her cell phone was ringing. She reached over Sesshoumaru who grunted and grabbed the ringing phone. Without checking it to see who it was she flipped it open.

"Whoever this is, I'm gonna kill them."

"_You'd kill your own sister_?"

Her eyes flashed open and she sat up with a squeal. "Kiyoko!" Sesshoumaru groaned, flashing open one amber gold eye to look at the squealing hyper female.

"_Hey sis! How are you_?"

"I'm good!" Kadasa said, grinning. "What about you?"

"_Great! Listen, I've got vacation time coming up? What say you to a visit from me?" _

"Awesome! Lemme check me calendar." She climbed over Sesshoumaru who made a loud noise of discontent. "Oh shush up Sesshoumaru."

"_Oooo… a guy?" _

"Try a dog."

"_Aw…" _

She giggled. "You'll get to meet him when you come over!"

"_Great! What kind is he?" _

"Uh…" She glanced back at the white dog who'd unhappily followed her into the kitchen. "Not sure exactly…"

"_Well is he a big dog or a small dog?" _

"He's… kinda large…"

"_All right. I can handle big dogs." _

Kadasa let off a weak laugh, Sesshoumaru reaching her side, head at her hip. He got on his hind legs, resting his front paws on the counter, looking around before grabbing a muffin sitting on the counter and trotting off.

She shook her head and grabbed her calendar. "Let's see… when's your vacation start?"

"_Well technically it starts Monday but since I get weekends off anyway, it'll start Friday afternoon." _

Kadasa giggled, shaking her head. "That's just like you." Kiyoko laughed as well. She glanced at the calendar and noted it was Tuesday. "So, when can you get a flight here?"

"_I could take a flight out at 5:30 and get there at like 3:30 in the morning, or I can take the 9:45 flight and get there 7:45." _

"Whichever. I can come pick you up."

"_All righty. I'll grab the later flight. Gives me a chance to sleep." _

Kadasa chuckled. "You and me both."

"Asa! We've brought Dunkin Doughnuts doughnuts and Bakery bagels!" Miroku cried as he dragged a zombie-like Sango up the stairs and to her kitchen. "Who're you talking to?"

"Kiyoko."

"Oooooo! Lemme!" He snatched the phone from her hands. "Hey Kiyoko! How's the weather?"

Kadasa shook her head and grabbed the discarded bags before leading Sango to one of the chairs at the breakfast tables and handing her a cup of coffee. Kirara hopped off her shoulder onto the counter and was quickly given a saucer of milk.

Sesshoumaru, having heard the commotion, decided to see what was going on and trotted into the kitchen, sitting at her heels.

"Hey Fluffy," she murmured, ruffling his hair. He wuffed and jumped up, paws on the counter, snatching another muffin. "That's it! No breakfast for you!" He snorted and trotted off with his muffin. She sighed. "Empty threat. His dog food tastes like cr-"

"Kadasa! Kiyoko wants to talk!"

"Hey Kiyoko."

"_Hey. So I'll call you on Thursday to make sure everything's ready, kay?" _

"Gotcha. Talk to you then."

"_Bye." _

"Bye." She hung up the phone and turned back to Miroku and Sango. "Kiyoko's coming this Friday!"

"Yay!" Miroku cried.

Sango grunted, sipping the coffee in front of her.

"So we've got three days to get ready! We'll need to go grocery shopping on Thursday, get bed sheets ready, clean out the spare room." Kadasa started pacing as she listed things.

"-go to work," Miroku interrupted.

"Yeah. That t-" She blinked then turned and looked at the clock before shrieking. "I haven't had a shower yet and I only have 30 minutes!" She turned on her heel racing to her room.

Miroku sighed and glanced at Sesshoumaru. "How can you live with her?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. **"Only kami knows how. It's like she's late on purpose."**

Sango looked up blurrily from her coffee and stared at him. He took an uneasy step back as she frowned then shook her head and let it thunk on the table. "Must be hearing thing's…" she mumbled.

"Excuse me Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I thought I heard the beast talk," she muttered. "But I'm too –_yawn_- tired."

Miroku and Sesshoumaru glanced at each other before Miroku let out a nervous laugh. "That's right Sango. Drink your coffee." Sango glared at him but took a sip anyway.

_Ring! Ring! Ri_-

"Hello?" Miroku asked, picking up the phone.

"_Hey Miro!_" Gorengi's voice came from across the line.

"Gorengi! What's up?"

"_Listen, there's some inspectors here to check out the tanks and what not so there's no use for you all to come in to work today._"

"Yay! I mean aw man."

Gorengi laughed on the opposite line. "_Yeah. Hurray. I'll see you all tomorrow._"

"See ya."

He clicked the line off and Sango looked up at him. "You gonna tell Kadasa?" Miroku glanced at her bedroom door to where the shower slammed off and she was running around her room.

"…nah."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After Kadasa had nearly decapitated Miroku for not telling her sooner, they decided that they needed a relaxing day at Park-er There's Place.

It was a small area of beach in the middle of the forest growing nearby, secluded from the rest of the world and a perfect place to relax or be quite loud and not bother anyone. It was either a 15 minute walk or a 5 minute drive from Kadasa's house to the beach.

Sesshoumaru lounged on the couch as they put together a large picnic basket of chips & dip, sandwiches, sodas, crackers, punch, hot dogs, hamburgers, dressings and iced tea for lunch. Sango grabbed a few towels while changing into a bathing suit as did Miroku.

Sango, Miroku having used up all his 'anger Kadasa without being killed' points today, had called up Inuyasha and Kagome and invited them over so a volleyball also went into the car.

Sango hopped into the back, Kirara on her shoulder, as Kadasa and Miroku climbed into the front, Sesshoumaru jumping up in the back as well and putting his head on the side. Kadasa pulled out of the garage and down the driveway until they reached a small path and took a left. Sesshoumaru lounged, enjoying the breeze as they drove through the peace and calm forest.

After a few minutes the trees ended and it turned into a clearing. Kadasa parked the car and he opened his eyes before standing and looking around. About 10 feet in front of them a sandy beach started for about 20 feet before they reached the ocean. Kadasa turned the car off and climbed out. She laughed as Miroku fell out of the car then let Sesshoumaru out.

"Look Mighty Dog!" he shouted, waving an arm. "Wilderness!"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. The only thing he could smell was the humans behind him. Oh, and the million different smells wafting from the forest and ocean side in need of exploration.

Kadasa suddenly bent next to him grabbing his muzzle. "We're eating lunch at midday in about two hours. Be back before then." With that she stood and went to the back of the car.

He was tempted to stick his tongue out but at the risk of looking human… or close to a human, he didn't, instead turning and trotting to the trees.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He was trotting back down the trail after at least a half hour of running around, scaring squirrels and rabbits, before a noise drew his attention and he hopped to the side of the path. A car came rolling down the drive and his ears perked up as it paused beside him. He trotted over and hopped onto the side.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha grinned.

"**Hey pup! What took you so long?"**

"Didn't know you were so friendly with your brother Sesshoumaru."

He turned and found Naraku in the seat next to him. He scowled. **"You brought _him_ along?"**

Inuyasha grinned. "Of course! Naraku and I go _way_ back."

Sesshoumaru gave him a dull look. **"You're hilarious. Now go away."**

Inuyasha shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "You brought your attitude. Wonderful."

"Come on guys." Naraku smirked. "Brothers shouldn't fight."

They both shot him a glare and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Jeez. Freeze the world would ya?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. **"I'll destroy the world if I have to."**

Naraku and Inuyasha looked at him then at each other before snorting, trying to hide their laughter.

"**What?"** he growled. **"Don't think I'm serious."**

They burst into hysterical laughter. "Not when you look like that!" Inuyasha cried holding his stomach.

Sesshoumaru blinked then remembered he wasn't exactly the fierce taiyoukai he used to be.

"**Shuddup."**

Inuyasha laughed and opened the door. "In. I'll drive you back."

Sesshoumaru hopped in, sitting between the two. **"So where's fair lady Kagome?"**

"Right here." He turned and saw Kagome lying on the backseat. She glanced over at him and giggled. "What?"

"**I didn't know _you_ could understand me."**

She scoffed as if offended. "My lord. I am a miko… well… I _was_ a miko."

Sesshoumaru snorted as the clearing came into sight and Kadasa was seen bopping Miroku over the head with a purple noodle.

Inuyasha snorted. "What'd he do now?" They all climbed out and he laughed. "Asa!"

She turned and looked over then grinned and waved. "Yasha! What's up?"

"Why are you murdering Miroku?" Kagome asked, jogging over.

"Cause he tried to steal my soda."

"Oooo. Ouch. Miro, you should know better."

He scowled at her then yelped as Kadasa hit him once more and tossed the noodle aside.

"Where's our lovely Sango?" Naraku asked, walking over, Sesshoumaru trotting next to him.

Kadasa pointed to Sango who was lying on her towel out cold. She knelt in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Hiya Fluffy! Didja find anything awesome?"

He sat in front of her. **"No. But why are you acting as if I'm a child?"**

She looked up at Inuyasha. "Where'd you find him?"

"**Find him? He wasn't looking for me!"**

"Along the path."

"Ah."

Sesshoumaru sighed. **"I give up. Stupid woman."**

Inuyasha snorted then covered it with a cough as Kadasa looked at him in confusion. "Sorry. Choked."

She nodded then jumped to her feet. "Come along everyone! Time for a picnic! SANGO!"

The girl shrieked and sat up quickly, looking around frantically. "What? What!"

"Time for food." She scowled at Kadasa who giggled.

They passed out hot dogs and hamburgers that had been cooking on the small grill they brought with them. Sodas were handed to each other, chips sitting in between them on the blanket.

Sesshoumaru and Kirara were each given a hamburger and a hot dog, Sesshoumaru currently enjoying the chips that were being slipped to him.

"So where's your wonderful fiancée Naraku?" Inuyasha asked sipping a can of Pepsi.

"Alas, sadly my dear Kagura couldn't come." Naraku put a hand on his chest as if wounded. "Her work isn't as lenient as my own."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Jeez Naraku. You almost sounded intelligent there."

He gasped in horror. "Oh no!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and Kadasa giggled. "The horror!"

"**Bakas. All of you."** Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kagome sent him a look which Kadasa, Miroku, and Sango didn't see. Sesshoumaru smirked and turned to take the chip that was given to him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Got it!" Sango cried, bumping the volleyball back over the net.

"Mine!" Kagome shrieked diving for it.

"Miroku! Set it!" Inuyasha shouted, spiking it over the set after Miroku did so. Naraku dove forward and missed it.

Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha cheered, high fiving. Sango walked over and helped Naraku up. He spat out a mouthful of sand. "I quit."

"Aw! You can't quit!" Kadasa wailed.

He gave her a dull look. "One, I've already had about seven mouthfuls of sand and two, Kagura will be getting out of work in half an hour and I'm taking her out to dinner."

"Ooo," Sango interrupted as Kadasa opened her mouth to wail again. "Where to?"

He brushed himself off. "To that new place that just opened up, Comso or something."

"Cosmos," Kadasa chirped. They all looked at her in surprise and she took a step back. "I listen to the news. It's not like the only thing I do all day is go to work and bother Fluffy."

Sesshoumaru, who'd been asleep, snorted and sat up looking around blurrily.

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "He knows his name! Good Mr. Fluff Puff."

Sesshoumaru scowled at him. **"Baka pup."** He scoffed before flopping back over, Kirara stretching then relaxing against his stomach.

"Want me to take you back to the house?" Kadasa offered. "Or did Inuyasha drive you here?"

"Inu drove me."

"I'll drive him back Asa," Miroku offered. "I need to get going too."

"We should too," Kagome said, dipping under the net to walk over. "Unfortunately, I offered to eat dinner with my family tonight and yes, Inuyasha, you're going too." Inuyasha, who'd been trying to slink away sighed irritably. Kadasa and Sango giggled and began picking things up to put in the car.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru trotted into the kitchen, drinking some water from his bowl before looking around. **"Kadasa?"** He nosed the back door open onto the porch then looked down 3 floors to see her sitting on the beach.

She looked over as he trotted down next to her. She smiled. "Hello Sesshoumaru." He wuffed and flopped next to her, looking out over the waves. She reached over and scratched behind his ear. She flopped backwards crossing her arms under her head. Sesshoumaru turned and lay down next to her.

"Today was fun, wasn't it Sess?"

He sighed comfortably. **"Yeah… It was nice to actually hang out with some friends."**

After a little while, Kadasa sighed and sat up. "Well, tomorrow I have work so let's get some sleep." Sesshoumaru barked then followed her into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(s_ee next_)


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create. So there. Nah!

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

(Can you tell I'm a Sesshoumaru fan?)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 11**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa was yet again awoken by her cell phone the next morning. Sesshoumaru groaned and curled up tighter. She opened it and recognized Sango's number then glanced at the clock. Rolling her eyes she pressed 'on' and yawned.

"You do know that it's 6:30 in the morning right?"

"Kadasa! We've just got a call that an otter was caught in an oil spill near your house! Go get it and bring it back!" Sango cried into the cell phone then hung up.

Kadasa pouted rubbing her ear and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Time for a shower," she stated and climbed out of bed tripping into the bathroom. He looked over then sighed and fell back to sleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Oh! You're from that Marine animal place aren't you?" A person asked as Kadasa pulled up to the house. She nodded and hopped from the car. Sesshoumaru hopped out next to her and the person jumped staring at how big he was. He raised an eyebrow then looked up at Kadasa.

"So it's a sea otter right?" she asked.

"Yes. It's really tiny. I'm pretty sure it's mother died so…"

Kadasa frowned. "Where is it?"

"We put it in the bathtub with some clean water."

"Good. Has anyone touched it since?"

"No. We've been keeping away from it." She followed the lady into the house, Sesshoumaru on her heels. The lady showed her the bathroom door then turned and headed the other way.

Kadasa rolled her eyes and peeked in to see a small creature lying in a full bath of water.

It noticed her and chattered. **"Go way evil two legger! I want my mommy!"**

Sesshoumaru snorted and Kadasa looked down at him. "You're pretty good with animals. You go talk to him."

He jumped and stared at her. She rolled her eyes again and shoved him into the room. The otter looked up.

"**What are you doing here? Where's my mommy?"**

"**I'm-"**

"**Mommy! Mommy where are you!"**

"**Hey-"**

"**WHERE'S MY MOMMY!"**

"**You're mom's dead!"**

He froze then his eyes began shimmering. **"What?"**

Sesshoumaru sighed suddenly feeling guilty and cursed himself for caring. He trotted over to the tub putting his head on the side of the tub. **"Some stupid human dumped junk into the ocean. These humans think your ma died but we can go look and see if she's there. Just let Kadasa clean you up all right?"**

He watched the dog carefully then nodded. **"Only this Kadasa? No one else?"**

"**No one else. Promise."**

"**Okay."** Sesshoumaru grabbed a towel and scratched the door. Kadasa looked down and smiled. She took the towel and walked in.

"Hey there little guy. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"**This is Kadasa?"**

"**Yeah. That's Kadasa."**

"**You have a human pet?"**

"**WHAT!"**

"**That girl? She'll say she owns you but you really own her. That's what my daddy used to say."**

Sesshoumaru scowled. **"She's not my pet."**

"Good boy," Kadasa cooed petting the otter on the head. "Let's go bring you to head quarters."

"**What!"** He started struggling and she grunted.

"Come on. It's all right."

"**Hey! What'd I say?"** Sesshoumaru barked.

"**You said we could go see if we could find my mommy! Not go to some headquarters place!"**

"**We have to get outside first!"**

"**Oh."** He quieted down and Kadasa looked over to Sess then pat him on the head.

"Good boy."

They went outside and Kadasa was about to put the otter in the car but Sesshoumaru knocked into her and she dropped the otter who fell on his back. He took off towards the water.

"Sesshoumaru! Come back!"

He glanced at the girl who was sprinting after him then stopped dead at the beach. He started sniffing along the water for an animal that smelled anything like the otter on his back. He stopped when he caught a whiff of one just as Kadasa reached his side.

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted and raced after him.

He came to a small cave where he could hear an otter screeching.

"**My boy! Where's my boy?"**

"**Mama!"**

"**Kaki!"**

Sesshoumaru dropped to the ground and let the otter slide off before running to his mother. She nuzzled him then growled at Sesshoumaru.

"**Who are you?"**

"**Mama! This is dog saved my life! His human helped me out and gave me a bath!"**

She smiled. **"Thank you."**

"**Listen, before Kadasa comes, you're still covered in that oil stuff. Let her pick you up and bring her to her work. As soon as you're all better she'll bring you back."**

"**What!"**

"**I know it sounds untrustworthy but these humans have medicine that can heal you."**

"**Well… it's the least I can do after you saved Kaki's life."**

"Sesshoumaru! You… worthless… mutt!…" Kadasa panted hands on her knees. "I've… been looking… all over… for you. Why'd… you… run away?"

He barked and motioned towards the sea otters. **"Why else you miserable wench! You think I went for a pleasure cruise up and down a trashed beach! Please. I'm not that stupid!"**

"**What are you doing?"** The mother otter squeaked.

"**Aw. She can't hear me,"** he stated with a grin then cursed himself. Since when did he get so playful? Kadasa noticed the otters.

"Hey there little guy. Is this your mom? Sess, did you convince them to let me bring them home?"

He barked again and knelt next to Kaki who climbed on. Kadasa picked up his mother and headed for the car.

"There, there. You'll be fine. We'll take to my work and we'll get you all cleaned up and we'll get you some food," she stated.

As they got to the car, Sesshoumaru caught a whiff of something and heard a cry. He growled as Kadasa plucked Kaki off his back and set him next to his mother. He took off towards the noise hearing Kadasa shout for him.

"Sesshoumaru! Come back!" she cried and shut the door running after him. After about ten minutes she lost his trail and slowly made her way back to the car.

Sesshoumaru however zigzagged between people on the sidewalk, scaring everyone due to his enormous size. He took off down one of the alleyways as another loud bark caught his attention.

He found several huge rottwielers growling and pouncing at something. He snarled and leapt at them, feeling an urge to fight against something his size finally. They snarled and leapt away revealing a small puppy. He stood in front of it as they leapt forward.

After several minutes he was cut up but not as badly as the others who slunk back next to their leader. Sesshoumaru snarled at the dogs ferociously and they back off a little more. The lead dog snorted and turned trotting away. His followers did the same and Sesshoumaru smirked and turned away.

"**Thanks for saving me!"** A voice piped up and he groaned, remembering the puppy he was saving. She looked just like a wolf pup. She had pointed ears and was black with blue eyes. She was a little bigger than the size of his head though not by much.

"**You're welcome,"** he muttered then started heading for home when the puppy jumped at his side.

"**Rin's name is Rin! What's yours?"**

"**Sesshoumaru."**

"**Hi Sesshoumaru. How old is Sesshoumaru?"**

"**522."**

"**Wow! That's old! Rin is only 2 months old. Rin's mommy told Rin so."**

"**Why don't you go find your mom now."**

The puppy had stopped so Sesshoumaru stopped and looked back. Her head was down, ears flat against her head.

"**Rin's mommy died. So did Rin's daddy and brother."**

Sesshoumaru felt his stomach drop. **"Can't you live with your humans?"**

"**Rin doesn't have any humans. The humans that killed Rin's mommy, daddy, and brother took Rin away and selled her to more humans who didn't like Rin and tossed her onto the street. Sesshoumaru's Rin's first friend."** She froze then looked up at him quickly. **"Can Rin stay with Sesshoumaru? Please!"**

He sighed and cursed himself. **"If my human lets you then fine."**

"**Yay! Arigatou Sesshoumaru!"**

He sighed again and trotted back towards the otter house. When he found Kadasa's car gone he sighed again and made the ten mile trek back towards her house, Rin trotting at his side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

Sorry for such a long wait. I had two chapters ready to be posted, spell checked and everything and as I went to put them onto the story… I realized I'd already updated them…

So for the past day I've been typing away like a little bunny… and watching Lord of the Rings. Thank you Angel of Mercy for that wonderful idea. Elrond ROX! So does Legolas. Boromir's cool till he kinda dies. Faramir's cool. Who else… I dunno.

In this chappie, Rin-chan appears! Yay! Sesshoumaru, I decided, never met Rin-chan when he was an inuyoukai. His history will come up in a later chapter. … hopefully.

Anywho, Mr. Mario, you're coming up soon! (_hugglez and gives chocolate to keep happy_) I'm still working on the next chappies! Procrastination against a poetry portfolio, a speech, a unit test, and an honor's project. Therefore, the more I need to work on, the more procrastination.

Okay. Elrond was just standing there and he's like "Throw it into the fire! Destroy it!" And Isildor like… walks away. He so shoulda tackled him and tossed the ring in himself! And when Frodo's like "no." Sam shoulda pushed him in instead of started crying! Stupid hobbits… with their freaky eyes… and habit of not dying after being stabbed.

(_twitches_)

Okay! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up this weekend. Of course don't count on it. I'm too lazy…

Enjoy the long weekend!

**Kadasa Mori**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create. So there. Nah!

**I own the 'I am a muffin' song in this chapter! I created it! And I herby give you permission to sing it at the top of your lungs for 20 minutes straight in the car on the way to your grandparents and annoy the heck out of your family who want to kill you by the end of the ride!**

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

(Can you tell I'm a Sesshoumaru fan?)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 12**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sango and Miroku tried to get Kadasa to cheer up as she cried at home. When she called in tears telling them that Sesshoumaru had run away they immediately dropped everything and headed for her house. To make matters worse it had started pouring.

"Come on Kadasa. We'll go to the movies or-or we'll go out to eat! Come on. You can't stay locked up in here forever!" Sango cried.

"We could always go back to the pound," Miroku stated and Kadasa started crying harder. Sango slapped him. "Ow! What! I was merely suggesting that we go check and see if anyone has found him!"

"Well you're not helping." Sango growled.

DING DONG!

Kadasa sat up and wiped her eyes. "That'll be Naraku. I'll be right back."

Sango and Miroku sighed watching her walked down the stairs. They suddenly heard her scream and rushed after her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru groaned as Rin started singing 'I am a muffin' again. Supposedly she had heard it from a five-year-old passing by.

"**I am a muffin. I am muffin. I am a yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy muffin. I am a muffin. I am a muffin. I am a yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy muffin."**

His eye twitched then he turned as he saw a car headed down the road they were walking on. He picked Rin up by the scruff of her neck and leapt onto the side of the road as the car passed then stopped and backed up next to him. A woman got out holding an umbrella up and opened the back door.

Sesshoumaru watched her, Rin still dangling from his mouth. He saw the driver look over.

"Get in Sesshoumaru!" Naraku called and Sesshoumaru gave out a sigh of relief before hopping into the backseat. The woman shut the door then climbed back in and looked into the back.

He recognized the short black hair and pink eyes right away.

"**Kagura."**

"Kon'nichi wa Sesshoumaru. Long time no see."

He snorted. **"Arigatou for the ride."**

"We were headed over to Kadasa's anyway." Naraku stated. "Does she know that you're you yet?"

"**No and I plan to keep it that way."**

"Why?"

"**Cause I like being pampered. Besides, I found Rin."**

"Who?" He motioned towards the puppy who had fallen asleep on his tail.

"**Some wolf pup who was being tormented by rotwielers."**

"Aw. And you saved her?"

"**Yeah. Give me a medal and call me a hero and I'll rip your spleen out."**

"Ugh." Kagura stated putting her tongue out. "Thanks for the beautiful mental image."

"**You're welcome."**

"Sarcasm."

"**No really?"**

"Well you certainly haven't changed." She chuckled and turned back towards the road as they approached Kadasa's home.

"**Was it really that close?"** Sesshoumaru asked with a weary sigh.

"Yup. You were about a fifteen minute walk from it."

"**Damn it all."**

Naraku and Kagura chuckled as they parked in front of the house. Naraku grabbed the umbrella and got out then opened Kagura's door and helped her out then opened Sesshoumaru's door.

He picked Rin up by the scruff of the neck and trotted up the stairs. Naraku rung the door bell and they heard the steps break as Kadasa slowly made her way down them.

She opened the door then noticed Sesshoumaru. His ears went back as she froze then squealed.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Now he was wrapped in a towel glowering at Naraku and Kagura who were trying not to laugh at him as his hair frizzed up. Rin wasn't noticed yet and between his chest and the towel.

"Where were you!" Kadasa shouted. "I was worried sick."

"Mother hen." Sango, Kagura, Miroku, and Naraku chorused.

"Shut up!" Kadasa snapped and they all leaned back into their couches. Sesshoumaru smirked then sunk into the couch as she turned back to him. "So where the hell were you?"

"**Distraction, distraction. No anger, distraction,"** he stated glancing around the room and sending Naraku and Kagura a glare, both of which were hiding their laughter.

"**Ah!"** He barked and picked Rin up by the scruff of the neck, pulling her out of the towel.

Kadasa blinked and looked at the small wolf pup whose tongue was out, tail wagging.

"Oh! She's adorable!" she cried and grabbed the pup hugging her tightly and heading to get a towel.

"You got lucky mutt." Naraku grinned. Sesshoumaru stuck his tongue out and relaxed on the couch.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Now they were in the pet store, Kadasa holding Sesshoumaru's leash, Rin trotting at his side.

Kadasa was talking with a dog specialist about what kind of food to get for Rin when a cat who had gotten out of its cage slunk over.

"**Hello."** It purred. **"Are you new around here?"**

Sesshoumaru snorted and looked the other way Rin nodding.

"**Rin's name is Rin! That's Sessmaru!"**

"**My name is Lilali. You can just call me Li Rin."**

"**Hi Li!"**

"**So are you here to get a new food bowl?"**

"**Yeah. Rin needs new food and a collar."**

"**Oh… I dislike collars."** Sesshoumaru snorted again and the cat looked over. **"I see you have one though."**

"**No duh sherlock."**

"**I am no human dog."**

"**Um… Sessmaru?"**

"**Don't make me bite you."**

"**Don't make me claw you!"**

"**Sessmaru."**

"**I'll tear you to shreds!"**

"**I'll slice you to pieces!"**

"**Sessmaru!"**

"**What Rin!"**

"**Kasa's leaving!"**

"**What!"** He turned to see Kadasa walking away and jumped next to her, unless risking being choked. Rin trotted after him. Lilali smirked then headed back towards the kennels.

"So Sesshoumaru. What color collar should we get Rin?"

"**I say orange."**

"**Blue!"**

"How bout blue?"

"**Damn."**

"**Yay!"**Sesshoumaru fought the urge to grin as Rin trotted after Kadasa. Kadasa found a small blue collar and knelt, Rin putting her paws on her knees and wagging.

"Good girl Rin. Hold still." Sesshoumaru sat back watching them. Kadasa clipped the collar on and Rin barked licking her cheek. Kadasa giggled and hugged her tightly.

"Good girl!"

She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Do you need a new collar Sesshoumaru?"

He looked away. **"I like my black one very much thank you."**

Kadasa giggled. "I'll take that as a no. Now." She stood, Rin sliding off then sitting at her feet. "We should probably go to the grocery store while we're here. Kiyoko is coming tomorrow."

Rin barked and Kadasa smiled, petting her once more before standing and pushing the cart towards the register. They walked down the aisle when Sesshoumaru realized Rin wasn't following them. He turned and saw the puppy trying to drag a big fluffy tan colored teddy bear that was almost 2x the size she was. He turned back to find Kadasa a little ways ahead. Turning he trotted back over to the pup.

Rin panted as she tried to drag the bear after Kadasa. Normally she wouldn't ask for anything but… the bear felt just like she was snuggling up next to her mother. She let go of the bear breathing heavily. Rin looked up as a shadow fell over her and the bear. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru.

"**Sessmaru?"** He looked down at her. She sat down, tail curling close. **"Rin… Rin just wanted…"**

He bent down, opening his mouth, and she winced, waiting for his teeth to sink it. When nothing happened she turned to see him walking away, the teddy bear in his mouth. She blinked then wagged furiously, running after him.

Kadasa turned, standing in line as something batted her leg. She looked down to see Sesshoumaru standing there holding the bear. She blinked then raised an eyebrow. "Sesshoumaru. I never took you for the cute and cuddly type."

He scowled at her and mentally cursed seeing as he couldn't talk at the moment.

"**It's Rin's Kasa!"** Rin chirped, wagging and sitting next to him.

Kadasa looked down the giggled. "I suppose it's yours Rin?"

Rin barked and nodded. Kadasa gently took the bear from Sesshoumaru's mouth and put it on the counter. She smiled at Rin then frowned, realizing her collar needed to be rung up.

"Don't forget this," she said, picking up the puppy. The girl rung up her collar and patted her head, Rin barking and wagging before being put in the basket of the cart with her teddy. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes but mentally smiled seeing the wolf pup curling up next to the teddy.

Kadasa put everything into the car and settled Rin next to Sesshoumaru, Rin hugging the teddy. She smiled and ruffled Sesshoumaru's hair.

"Good boy." He snorted and lay down.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru awoke abruptly and looked around blurrily. He'd heard a noise. He stretched slightly then realized something was in his way. He looked down to find Rin snuggled against his side holding the giant teddy bear.

He shook his head lightly and carefully climbed around her and off the couch. She shifted snuggling closer into the teddy and he pulled the blanket over her before trotting towards Kadasa's room. Looking in, he didn't see anyone. He frowned then heard a noise in the next room. He trotted across the hallway into the other room and found her making a bed.

She glanced over then smiled. "Hello Sesshoumaru. Enjoy your nap?" She looked beyond him then back at him. "Where's Rin-chan?"

He trotted over and hopped into the spinning computer chair, letting it spin before looking at her. **"Still sleeping. What are you doing?"**

"I'm guessing she's still asleep. Well she's had a rough day. I'd expect her to be tired."

"**Yeah well… she's still a pup."**

She looked over and smiled. "We're going to have a new guest tomorrow. Hope you get a lot of sleep tonight. Kiyoko's very sweet… kind of crazy." She giggled. "But she's my sister. What can you expect?"

Sesshoumaru groaned. **"Another you? God help me."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

Oh my goodness! I actually updated again in less than two weeks! And in the same day! (_gives self a trophy and eats some chocolate_) Yay!

Mr. Mario and Kiyoko make an entrance in the next chappie! Yay! Mr. Mario? What's your fav. songs? I'm not so big into the punk songs. More like Japanese and whatnot.

Okies! Time for me to probably start working on the homework… and kill Frodo who's really annoying me. And Boromir's about to betray them… fast forwarding… doo doo doot doot doo doo doot doo doo doot doot doo doo doo dooda doodad a doo dad oo doaa dodo aod dodo random lettering doo Sam's drowning da doo da doooooooo do da doooo dada yes that's a waterfall dodo dao aodod Legolas is confused. Haha. Dodododododododo dadadadadadada. This is really fun.

I should probably stop. If someone comes and sees this without knowing me, they'll really think I'm insane and ban author's notes. Aragorn's being stupid. And so I end this author's note, laughing at the mental picture of Frodo being stabbed. (_Sorry to all Frodo fans but… I really hate him. He's SCARY! wails_)

Oh. My movie's over and so it this note! (really corny… hiccup)

**Kadasa Mori**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create. So there. Nah!

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko or Mario. They are their own beings who are my bestest friends since they always review! You can be my bestest friend too! Just press the little button at the bottom of the page! Say hello, say I'm crazy, say you want chocolate! CHOCOLATE!

… yes I'm hyper…

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

(Can you tell I'm a Sesshoumaru fan?)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 13 **_(already?)_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Looking around the quickly filling airport, Sesshoumaru yawned. They'd been here for 45 minutes already since Kiyoko's plane had been late. Kadasa was out cold on the bench next to him, Rin curled up against his stomach, and unfortunately, all the noise and smells kept him awake or he'd be joining them in slumber land.

A voice suddenly came over the microphone, "Plane 243 has now landed at Terminal 54!" _(A/N: Have no idea how this actually works. Never been on a plane.)_

Kadasa sat up with a jolt looking around sleepily and running a hand through her hair trying to look as if she hadn't just been asleep a moment ago. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Rin yawned cutely and looked around.

"**Sessmaru? Is Kasa's sister here yet? Rin is sleepy and wants to go home."**

He sighed wearily. **"No. Not ye-"**

Kadasa suddenly let out a squeal. Sesshoumaru turned to find her race towards a girl walking towards them, collide with her, both hugging each other tightly. He picked Rin up and trotted towards them to get a better look at this 'Kiyoko.'

She looked about 18 or 19 with blue black hair, currently pulled into a ponytail with dark black eyes. The only similarity between her and Kadasa being the basic frame of their bodies, other wise they didn't look anything alike. She wore tan cargo pants and a black small tee that said '_life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death that's all_.' with fishnets under the shirt.

"I've missed you so much!" Kadasa cried.

"I missed you too sis!" Kiyoko giggled hugging her once more. "What's it been? Six months?"

"At least!" Kadasa picked up one of her suitcases. "So how long are you planning on staying?"

Kiyoko laughed. "What? Trying to get rid of me already?"

"Exactly."

"I dunno. As long as I feel like."

Kadasa rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's get these things to the car. So how's life with you?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as they walked right past him holding Rin by the scruff of the neck.

"**Sessmaru?"** He glanced down at her. **"Does Kasa remember Rin's here?"**

He sighed and trotted after the two women. **_Probably not kid…_**

Kadasa opened the door to toss the suitcases in and Sesshoumaru hopped in when she turned back around, settling on the backseat with Rin on the seat next to him gnawing on a small rubber ball. He sighed and glanced at the women who were still chattering back and forth like chipmunks.

He shook his head and lay down next to the puppy. **_Women…_**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kiyoko handed Kadasa her suitcase, the other setting inside the elevator before shutting it and pressing a button. The machine whirled to life from behind the door and they turned walking up the steps, Sesshoumaru following carrying a sleeping Rin. When they got to the third floor, the girls put the suitcases in Kiyoko's room and went into the kitchen, Sesshoumaru putting Rin in her small bed in the sun with her teddy before trotting into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"And so," Kadasa said. "I tell Miroku that dolphins are not fish. He says they're stupid fish and Sesshoumaru-oh my god! Sesshoumaru!" She turned to run back to the car almost tripping over the white dog who glared at her.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kiyoko asked.

"My dog."

He hopped up onto the counter to look for something to eat and saw Kiyoko's eyes widen. "_Big_ dog…"

"I told you he was big."

"But I hadn't imagined… _big_…"

"I also have Rin. Sesshoumaru? Where's Rin?" He glanced towards the pup's bed and Kadasa looked around him. "Ah." She patted him on the head. "Good boy."

He scoffed. **"Stupid dense idiotic woman. You would've left us there had I not followed you."**

She pat his head once more then turned back to Kiyoko. "So, are you up to boating or would you like to take the day to rest?"

"Boating, most definitely. When?"

She pressed speakerphone. "Let me call up Miro and Sango and see if they're up to it as well."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-_ "_Hello. You've reached the home of the incredibly cute Sango who's currently busying making out the incredibly handsome Miro-AUGH!"_

"_Miroku! You jerk! I said you couldn't answer the phone ever again! Go away! Hello!"_

Kadasa raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kiyoko who was giggling. She winked and turned to the phone.

"Hello. My name is Yvonne," she said in a false accent. "Mr. Miroku told me that I was to call this number if I wanted to go on another date."

They could almost hear Sango's twitch. "_Miroku…YOU JERK!"_

"_What'd I do this time!"_

"_WHO THE HELL'S YVONNE!" _

"_I don't know!" _

"_LIAR! SHE SAID YOU GAVE HER THIS NUMBER! YOU… YOU… YOU DESPICABLE, IDIOTIC, MORONIC, STUPID-"_

"_Um… they all mean the same thing… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_CRASH!_

The line went dead and Kadasa glanced at Kiyoko nervously. "Um… do you think she killed him?"

The girl looked nervous. "It wasn't my fault if she did."

Kadasa quickly dialed back.

"_WHAT! IF THIS IS YVONNE-"_

"Actually it's Kiyoko."

"_Oh. Sorry. I thought you were Yvonne." _

"I was."

"_Oh… WHAT! KIYOKO!... wait… WHAT! YOU WERE YVONNE! YOU JERK!" _

Kiyoko gave the phone a dull look. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

"_Thanks for stopping me before I killed Miroku." _

"You're thanking me for that?"

"_Yes! If I went to jail, who'd take care of my poor Kirara?" _

"Sesshoumaru'd eat her."

Sesshoumaru shot Kiyoko a glare and turned back his attention to his turkey sandwich he'd stolen from the fridge.

"_Ha ha. You're so funny. What do you want?" _

"Kadasa and I are going boating! Wanna come?"

"_Sure." _

"Bring Miroku."

"_Aw… you're no fun." _

They both laughed. "No I'm not. See you…" She glanced at Kadasa.

The blond shrugged. "Ten thirty."

"_See you guys then. You're house Asa?" _

"Yeah. We'll go to Coral Reef Boardwalk."

"_Yay! Miroku! Get your lazy butt up off the ground! We're going to the boardwalk." _

"_Yippee… I'm never dating anyone named Yvonne unless she's a millionaire with a goddess's body." _

"_Good. Get up. We'll meet you in an hour Asa, Kiyoko."_

"See ya then," Kiyoko called.

"_Bye." _

The line died and she pressed the end call button before turning to Kadasa who was giving her a look.

"What?"

"You almost killed Miroku! You haven't been here for an hour and you almost caused a death!"

"So? It was just Miroku."

Kadasa rolled her eyes. "I'm telling him that."

"Wait! No! Aaaaasssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sesshoumaru snorted from his position on the porch and rolled over to lay in the sun.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"**Wow Sessmaru! What's that!"**

Sesshoumaru groaned as Rin stared up at the boat. **"It's a boat."**

"**Will it eat Rin?"**

"**No. You use it to ride across water."**

"**Oh… is it scary?" **

"**No."** He picked her up and hopped from the boardwalk onto the boat and trotted to the front setting her on the seat. **"Stay here."**

"**Okay!"**

"**If I come back and you're not here, I'll make Kadasa leave you behind." **

She nodded quickly. **"Okay Sessmaru!"**

He took a step back watching her then turned and jumped off the boat trotting back to the garage where Kadasa and the others were carrying things down the boat.

Kadasa wore a blue bikini top and kaki shorts. Sango wore a light pink tank top and a pair of white shorts. Kiyoko wore a ruby spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts. Miroku wore a violet tee and black shorts. Sesshoumaru trotted up to Kadasa who bent down.

"Sess. Be a dear and carry these to the boat." She handed him a bag of chips and he carefully grabbed it, trotting back to the boat.

Rin peered around the corner as he hopped in and he was pleased to see she'd stayed where she was supposed to. Slowly everyone piled in, Miroku taking the steering wheel, Sango lounging in the back, Kadasa up front on the left bench and Kiyoko on the right. Rin barked as they pulled away from the dock and into open ocean. Sesshoumaru trotted up to the gate in the front. He was so tall he could rest his chin on it standing up, the breeze blowing his ears back.

He liked this boat better than the company boat. The other boat was a lot slower and filled with chemicals that made him sneeze. This one just had the ocean scented on it and went fast.

He felt his body relaxing until Rin suddenly leapt onto his back. He looked at her as she tried to balance and climbed up onto his head.

"**What are you looking at Sessmaru?"** she asked, wagging. He sighed and glanced at Kadasa who giggled and took the puppy gently.

She held her up so she could see over the seat. "See Rin? Lots of water."

"**Wow! Look at all the water!"**

He shook his head and stretched before getting comfortable in the middle of the boat, in the sun, feeling the breeze. He relaxed fully this time, just beginning to fall into a deep sleep when something leapt onto his stomach. He opened an eye and growled seeing Rin sitting there wagging.

"**Sessmaru! We're here!"** He sat up and looked around. There were parked at the dock of Coral Reef Boardwalk.

_**That was quick… I must've dozed longer than I thought…**_

"**Sessmaru?"**

He turned to her then bent and picked her up by the scruff of the neck, leaping off the boat and next to Kadasa. The blond glanced down before turning to help Kiyoko off the boat.

"We're here!" Sango cried. "Yay!"

Kadasa giggled then let out a yelp as someone collided with her. "You guys came back!"

They turned to find Sanura bouncing up and down chanting 'you came back! You came back!'

Kadasa reached out and put a hand on her head. "Yes. We did. What's up Sanura?"

The girl stopped moving then looked up. "The sky."

Kiyoko chuckled as Kadasa hung her head. "The clouds and universe are also up!" she chirped.

Sanura looked over then grinned. "Hello! Hello! Who're you!"

"My name's Kiyoko. I'm Kadasa's younger sister. You are?"

"I'm Sanura!" A cat popped up on her shoulder. "This is Lestat."

"Hello. Nice to meet you. So what's fun around here?"

"Weeeeeeelllllllllll, we could go to the park, we could go to the beach, we could go to the boardwalk, we could go to the beach… oh wait. I said beach two times…"

"Let's go to the boardwalk!" Sango cried.

Kadasa rubbed her stomach. "As long as I can get some food…"

Kiyoko rolled her eyes. "Kadasa. You just ate!"

"Some chips! That's not food! That's food imitation loaded with fattening substances! I need some fries…" She looked down at Sesshoumaru. "You want some fries too, don't you?"

"**Mmmm… fries…" **

"**What are fries Sessmaru?"**

"**You'll see."**

Sanura giggled then pointed to the sky. "To the fry stand!"

"Yay!" Kadasa shouted and linked arms with her, Sesshoumaru walking after them, Rin having to almost run to keep up.

They'd just begun to pass the park in the middle of the boardwalk when Rin paused.

"**Who's that Sessmaru!"** Rin cried, trying to head for the park where a man sat underneath one of the trees in the shade playing a guitar.

"**I don't know. Follow Kadasa Rin."**

"**Aw…"**

"Hey!" Sanura chirped and pointed to the man. "Who's that!" Sesshoumaru shot her a glare and Rin barked happily, Sanura smirking at him.

"I dunno," Miroku said.

"Who's who?" Kadasa asked, looking over obliviously.

"The guy Sanura's about to pounce on," Kiyoko grinned.

Kadasa turned and squealed running after her. "Sanura!"

She grabbed the girl before she could vault on the guy and Sanura pouted sitting on the ground. Rin trotted over and climbed into her lap next to Lestat who'd just appeared again.

They all walked over to wait till he'd finished the song. Sesshoumaru studied him carefully. Something was off…

He had short, jet black hair, skin a lightly tanned color. His eyes were closed but he had a feeling they'd be an abnormal color. He wore black denim jeans and a black tee shirt with the logo for Quiksilver on the front. Around his neck was a black choker, a piercing in both ears and on his lip.

"_My name is St. Jimmy. I'm a son of a gun_

_I'm the one that's from the way outside_

_I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun_

_In the cult of life of crime._

_I'd really hate to say it but, I told you so_

_So shut your mouth before I shoot you down dl'boy_

_Welcome to the club and give me some blood._

_I'm the resident leader of the lost and found_

_It's comedy and tragedy._

_It's St. Jimmy and that's my name _

_and don't wear it out_."

He finished then opened amber eyes. They flashed slightly in surprise before he grinned. "Hey! What's up?"

"You're pretty good!" Sanura chirped.

He laughed. "Thanks."

"What song was that?" Kadasa asked.

"Saint Jimmy, by Green Day."

"Ah! Green day rocks!" Kadasa laughed and high fived Sango.

Sanura leapt to her feet, Rin and Lestat yelping and rolling to the ground. "What's your name? Are you in a band? Do you only play the guitar? Is that your only guitar? Do you like Quiksilver because of your shirt? Do you like punk music? What are your favorite songs? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Sanura asked, bouncing. Kadasa reached over and put a hand on her head, the girl not being able to move anymore.

"The name's Mario," he said with a grin, looking slightly lost because of the constant flow of questions.

"That's German!" Miroku chirped.

They all gave him a weird look, even Sanura raising an eyebrow.

"It's Italian _idiot_," Kiyoko said.

"Oh yeah…" Sango rolled her eyes and whapped him upside of the head, the dark haired boy letting out a cry before pouting and rubbing the spot.

"**Damn stupid humans…"** Sanura giggled.

"**Sessmaru?"** Rin asked. **"What's damn?"**

He saw Sanura twitch out of the corner of his eye and sweat dropped. **"Uh… don't say that. It's a bad word."**

"**But you say it." **

"**Well… I'm older than you are."**

"**Oh. It's only for grown-ups?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Oh…"**

Mario chuckled and stood. "So, are you all around on vacation? Or do you live here?"

"We live nearby," Miroku chirped. "Kadasa, Sango and I."

"I'm just visiting," Kiyoko said.

"I don't know…" Everyone looked at Sanura who blinked. "What? Timmy made me do it."

"Who's Timmy?" Kiyoko asked.

"My imaginary friend. My mother said that he was just a fig of my nation but he gots angry and ran away from home. He came back though."

They sweat dropped as she grinned.

Sesshoumaru sighed irritably. **"The only demons left in this age are either pups or idiots…"**

Sanura shot him a glare when no one was looking.

"So…" Mario started. "Where are you all headed?"

"For fries!" Kadasa chirped. "Come along?"

"Sure." He stood, putting his guitar in its case and putting the case over his back.

"Come on!" Kadasa cried pointing to the boardwalk. "Fries!"

Rin barked and rushed after her, Sesshoumaru following at a slower pace. He glanced back at the guitarist who was sweat dropping as Sanura asked questions at the speed of light. Something was off…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru was relaxing on the warm grass in the park. The humans had decided to go play on the playground, meant for little kids, but they obviously didn't care. Sango and Kiyoko were swinging as high as they could. Sanura was screeching as she slid down the slide then turned and climbed up it, sliding back down again. Miroku was stuck on the monkey bars and wailing for Sango to come help him, the girl blatantly ignoring him. Kadasa was happily making a mess of a sandcastle, Rin barking as she chased a butterfly.

Sesshoumaru stretched happily when all of the sudden he felt a demon coming near. He flashed open an eye and found a large Siberian Husky/wolf trotting towards him. It came within three feet and sat down.

"**Hello!"** it said pleasantly.

He frowned. **_I recognize that voice…_**

The wolf dog laughed. **"What's the matter? Short term memory loss after being a dog for several hundred years?"**

His eyes widened and he rolled onto his stomach. **"The banjo player?"**

Mario scowled. **"Guitar."**

"**Whatever."** He cocked his head. **"I thought something was different about you…"**

"**Wasn't my choker a semi-familiar sight to your eyes?"** When Sesshoumaru gave him a blank look he sighed. **"I guess you are suffering memory loss. It's the same kind of choker that Inuyasha gave you when you all went out. Mine's new and improved. I'm giving it a test run. If it works, we might be able to keep it running on batteries."**

"**Really… does that mean I can use one and not have to be a dog except when I recharge it?" **

"**I don't think so. I'm not under a curse that hides all of my youkai. Basically it's your youkai power charging it." **

"**Damn it…"**

He chuckled. **"You should ask Inuyasha about it." **

Sesshoumaru sighed. **"Just one more advantage the pup has over me."**

Mario sat down and cocked his head. **"You really have changed. You're not the ice block you used to be. You actually care now…"**

Sesshoumaru sent him a sharp look then stood. **"Being in a dog's body for five hundred years does that to you,"** he snipped then turned trotting back towards Rin and her new friend.

Mario shook his head lightly and turned, going back towards the dense part of the forested park to change back.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Mario!" Kadasa said as they stood on the boardwalk to go home.

"You too. You guys are hilarious!"

Sanura grinned. "Especially when we got yelled at cause we were hogging the swings!"

Kiyoko laughed. "Best part of the day."

"That and watching Kadasa 'sneak' Rin and Sesshoumaru French fries," Sango said. Kadasa looked away innocently. Rin licked her chops at the mention of fries and barked. They turned back to the boat to find her trying to peer at them from the ground, not being tall enough, Sesshoumaru lounging on the seat.

Kadasa turned back. "Well, we'll catch you guys later. We'll invite you over, kay?"

"Sure!" Sanura chirped. "See you then!"

"Bye!" Mario called, waving as their boat took off.

"Bye!" Kadasa and Sango waved back before flopping into their seats.

Kiyoko stretched out. "Well… what are we doing now?"

"Welllllllll," Miroku said and ignored Sango's groan of 'here it comes.' "I'm driving and you guy are lounging on the way back to Kadasa's!"

Kiyoko gave him a dull look. "Thanks for that tidbit. Never knew that."

"You're welcome!"

"What say you all to pizza, soda, and wings when we get back?" Kadasa asked.

"I'm all for that!" Sango called from the back of the boat.

"Count me in!" Kiyoko cried.

"Me three!" Miroku said.

"Awesome."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. **"How you humans can afford to eat out so often by feeding fish everyday makes no sense to me."**

Rin looked over sleepily. **"Fish? Where?" **

"**No where. Go back to sleep." **She nodded and curled back up. He smiled shortly then turned looking out over the sunset lit waters.

A hand landed on his back and he turned looking at Kadasa who sent him a smile before ruffling his ears. "You were a good dog today Sesshoumaru."

He scoffed. **"I'm always a good dog."**

She smiled once more before turning to speak with Kiyoko.

Sesshoumaru sighed lying down. **_I wish I wasn't though…_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

Whew. Long chappie!

There! Happy Mr. Mario! Aw. You know we luvs you! (hugglez and gives candy)

Kiyoko also comes into the storyboard! And I'd like to announce that I have an idea of where this story is actually headed! Hallelujah! Praise the… chocolate? Hiccups?... hm… hiccupping chocolates sound good too.

And on a most important note, after receiving a hello from Mr. Mario, I found the "send message" button underneath people's names… yup… I'm going on 1½ years of being a fanfic member and for some reason, I've never seen that button before… yeah. Kinda stupid.

SIDETRACKED! So anyway, I decided… hm… maybe I can send myself an e-mail. So I tried it. Guess what. It worked. I can e-mail myself… that's really stupid…

So yeah, UPDATION COMPLETED! Please review! I shall give chocolates and candys and many hugglez to all!

**Kadasa Mori**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create. So there. Nah!

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko or Mario. They are they're own weird beings who, thanks to them, I updated sooner. Thank them, THANK THEM!... well actually thank me too. I actually wrote the thing. Why don't we just thank everybody! Thank you all! For what... I DO NOT KNOW! (gets hit with textbook)  
**Mother**: Stop yelling!  
**Me:** Xx

I totally understand if I just scared you away. But please review before you run away.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

(Can you tell I'm a Sesshoumaru fan?)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 14**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru yawned widely before looking around. A motion to his right made his turn to Rin who yawned. Kadasa followed quickly then shook her head wildly. "Where are they?" she whined.

Sesshoumaru gave her a dull look. "**They went shopping oh One-Who-Forgets-Everything-In-Five-Minutes."**

She sniffled. "I'm all alone again, there's no one here beside me." She blinked then looked at Sesshoumaru. "I heard that from something…" He rolled his eyes and flopped back over. "Oh yeah!" she chirped. "It's from Shrek!"

The doorbell sounded and Rin barked, Kadasa leaping to her feet and running down the stairs. Rin made a move to jump off the couch but Sesshoumaru caught her and carefully set her on the floor.

"Geez! Did you have to buy so much!" Kadasa's voice came as she climbed the stairs.

"Yes!" Sango replied shrilly. "We're having a party! Remember?"

Kadasa gave her a blank look and everyone sweat dropped.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. **"She doesn't remember where you went three seconds after you left. How's she supposed to remember that? You told her this morning."**

_Flashback_

_Sango rushed into the room. "Asa! We're having a party the day after tomorrow!" _

_Kadasa and Kiyoko looked over from the breakfast having been eating. "Huh? Why?" Kadasa asked. _

"_Cause I feel like it! And since you have the biggest house, we'll have it here!" _

_Kadasa blinked then shrugged. "Whatever." _

"_Good! I'm going shopping for stuff!" _

"_Wait for me!" Kiyoko called and rushed after her. _

_Kadasa looked after them, then at Sesshoumaru. She shook her head. "It's too early for this…"_

_End Flashback_

"We're having a party here Asa." Miroku said. "Remember? We're going to invite Sanura, Mario, Inuyasha and Kag, Gorengi and Loranna, all the people from work and that new band with Natacia…" He looked to Kiyoko and Kadasa. "What was it?"

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. I don't live here, remember?"

Kadasa blinked then realized she'd been being talked at. "Oh… um… I forgetted."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Obviously _you_ forgot Kadasa."

She blinked again then grinned. "Okay! Let's get this food into the fridge! Then we can go see Sanura and Mario and tell them about the party!"

Kiyoko looked over at her. "Don't you guys have to go to work sometime?"

"Yup," Miroku offered. "But we're _looking for dolphins_ while on the boat. So it counts… and the fact Gorengi doesn't care."

Kadasa giggled. "I take care of Marine before we go Miroku. Except yesterday… I hope she ate…"

"**She probably did."** Sesshoumaru said, snatching away the cookie in her hand, hearing her protest but ignoring and going to the couch. **"She's not stupid anymore… well she's still stupid, just not that stupid."**

Rin wagged furiously at him and he sighed and broke off a piece of the chocolate chip cookie and gave it to her, the puppy eating it up quickly and running after Kadasa barking to be held. Kadasa happily obliged and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"**Attention-loving pup…"** Rin barked at him happily and he sighed.

Kadasa rubbed her head then set her down. She tossed her fist into the air. "All right! Let's get the fridge packed, call in sick, and head to see Sanura and Mario!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. **"Rin. Take note. This is how people are fired."**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"KADASA!"

Kadasa turned as she was glomped by Sanura who let out a cheer. "Sanura!"

"It's been so boring around here without you guys!" she cried and hugged Rin who licked her cheek.

"Seen Mario around?" Miroku asked as he climbed off the boat, allowing Sesshoumaru around him first.

"Yeah!" she chirped. "He's in the park again! Practicing for a giggle at his band place!"

"Don't you mean a gig?" Sango asked.

"Yeah! That too!"

Kadasa giggled. "So, did you get your black coat yet?"

Sanura wailed. "NO! The people in white coats wanted to give me a _white_ one! They came with this big needle and a white coat! I TOLD THEM BLACK AND BY PICKLE I'LL HAVE A BLACK ONE!"

They all blinked and Sanura stared then waved. "Hi everybody!" Miroku and Sango sweat dropped, Kadasa laughing and Kiyoko shaking her head.

Sesshoumaru twitched. **"What is wrong with you?"**

Sanura laughed. "I HAD FRENCH FRIES! YUMMY!" She suddenly turned. "Come on! We have to go find Guitar-Man!"

They had to sprint to follow after the bouncing girl and reached the part panting heavily, even Sesshoumaru collapsing onto the ground. Mario raised an eyebrow sitting in the same spot watching them.

"Uh… should I ask?" he said.

Kadasa shook her head panting. "San…ura… fast…" She fell over.

He chuckled and plucked at the strings of his guitar, Sanura singing loudly and off key to a random squirrel in the tree until they gained their breath.

Miroku sat up and laughed. "So, why are we here again?"

"To ask Mario and Sanura to our party!" Sango cried.

"PARTY!" Sanura shouted.

Kadasa sweat dropped. _Hyperness and balconies don't go well together._

"Hey! I gots an idea!" Sanura chirped. "Let's go have a picnic in the forest!"

"But we don't have any food…" Sango said.

Sanura magically produced a picnic basket. "I do!"

"FOOD!" Kadasa shouted.

"Where?" a new voice called. They turned to find Kagome and Inuyasha walking over.

"YASHA!" Kadasa shouted and launched herself at him hugging him. "Hiya! Hiya Kag-chan!"

She giggled. "Hey Kadasa."

"Food?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

Kadasa turned to Sanura. "Food?"

Sanura turned to Mario. "Food?"

He sweat dropped. "You're the one with the food."

She blinked then laughed. "Oh yeah! Come on! Picnic time!"

Kadasa and Sanura each grabbed someone and pulled them towards the forested area of the park before dropping them, the others following at a quick pace, before going into a frenzy, lying out a blanket, handing out food and finally sitting with a hot dog and/or hamburger each.

"Yummy!" Kadasa chirped, munching on some fries.

"Very yummy!" Sanura agreed tossing a French fry at Rin and Sesshoumaru's head, the latter dodging it and then chomping it up, Rin letting them hit her, shaking her head, then eating them.

After a little while of talking, making fun of Inuyasha or Miroku and just relaxing, Sango peered into the basket. "Oh no! We need more fries!" Sango cried.

"NO!" Sanura sobbed. "The fries!"

Kadasa sweat dropped. "Uh… we can just go buy some more."

"Kay!" She immediately brightened up.

Kiyoko stood and grabbed Kadasa's hand. "We'll get them!" she chirped, running away. Sango blinked and looked at Kagome who shrugged before giggling. Sanura giggled as well.

Sesshoumaru was watching Rin playing with a butterfly, rolling around when something tickled the edges of his senses he stood and took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru stiffened looking around, the hairs on his back rising as a growl started low in his throat.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, looking around. A moment later Inuyasha also started growling and Mario and Sanura looked around cautiously. Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha.

Kirara started hissing and Sango looked down at the bundle in her arms. "Kirara?" Miroku stepped closer, hand reaching into his back pocket.

Kadasa and Kiyoko were walking back, laughing. She noticed their tension and frowned slightly. "Guys? What's the mat-"

The trees in front of them exploded and Kiyoko, Sango and Kadasa let out shrieks and fell backwards. A man stood there, narrow snake like eyes looking bloodthirsty. A tail whipped behind him, scales covering his arms and face.

"What the hell…" Kiyoko muttered.

The snake-man's eyes locked onto Sesshoumaru, the dog taking an uneasy step back, before his mouth pulled into a fanged grin. "We've found you…" he said then made a motion, snake-things all around the clearing jumping out and rushing at them.

Inuyasha and Mario flew forward, gleefully taking out as many as they could using fists since they'd both left any other weapons at home.

Miroku was murmuring spells at the speed of light, tossing the ofuda at the unconscious snake-things making them dissolve.

Kagome made her hands glow a pretty pink and was extending her fingers before jabbing the snake-things in the chest, making them flail on the ground.

Sesshoumaru flew forward, jaws snapping and biting anything he could get his mouth around, using his claws to scratch before jumping away and taking another one down, Sanura following him and killing anything that survived as well as ones that jumped at her.

Kadasa and Kiyoko were using fists and legs to get rid of anyone that attacked them, Sango using the bowl of water she had for Kirara and smacking anyone who got close enough.

Kirara transformed into her huge self and was biting anything that got close to her master.

Sesshoumaru snarled as the snake-thing he was biting howled and raised a fist to pound on his snout. He released it and the snake-thing hit empty air. Sanura whipped around, claws gauging a hole through its neck. It made a horrible choking sound before falling to the ground.

Sesshoumaru grinned, blood boiling for the need of a fight before he heard Sanura let out a yelp and jump back. One of the snake-things had scratched her arm, it bleeding quite heavily now. He growled and rushed forward, leaping onto the snake-thing and biting him as they fell over. An ofuda hit the snake-thing's head and Sesshoumaru yelped, scrambling backwards before sending Miroku a snarl.

"**You almost hit me! Baka monk! You have an awful aim!"**

Miroku sent him a rueful grin, not understanding what he'd said but knowing his look, before leaping out of the way of an oncoming snake-thing.

"Where the hell are they coming from!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and leapt at a snake-thing trying to attack Inuyasha's unprotected back. **"Just stop wondering and keep fighting pup."**

Inuyasha growled at him and opened his mouth to comment before shutting it as another snake-thing attacked him.

Mario jumped backwards and stumbled over Sesshoumaru who yelped and sent him a glare. The man-dog laughed nervously. Sesshoumaru turned and rushed forward to attack another incoming snake-thing, Mario getting to his feet and flying at another one.

After only a few minutes, bones littered the ground from turned-to-dust snake-things. Sanura's entire sleeve was dripping red, Inuyasha had a thick scratch on his cheek and across his back. Mario wasn't fairing any better, panting heavily. Kadasa and Kiyoko were starting to slow, Sango pausing for a moment and panting heavily before spinning and hitting another snake-thing. Kirara had a deep gash across her flank and was blinking away blood from a scratch above her left eye. Kagome was limping on a gashed leg and Sesshoumaru was favoring his front paw, a gash on his left ribs.

A shriek made Sesshoumaru turn quickly to find Kadasa being held up by the throat by a snake-thing. He snarled and flew over, tackling the snake and biting him viciously. Mario raced over as well and killed it, Sesshoumaru jumping off and in front of Kadasa.

She reached down to pat him and he turned to her, giving the injured snake-thing nearest to them time to hit him hard over the head with a heavy branch.

Due to blood loss and exhaustion he blinked several times seeing the dancing snake-thing laughing before it was killed by Mario. He stumbled backwards then fell over.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kadasa shouted.

The last thing he saw was her worried face before everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

Mwahahahaha. Cliffe hanger! Nah!

Okay, to all who reviewed and or sent private messages, I'm sorry for taking so long to reply! I've been soooooooo busy! Usually I'm a hermit who does nothing but it seems I had something to do every single day! Since last Monday I feel like I've had no time but luckily since our Midterms/English Regents are over I'll have more time to update!

And yay! I finally feel like there's an actual plot occurring here! I have no idea how long this story will be but hopefully it'll be longer than 25 chappies. If not… well… I have no idea but yeah. We can pray.

So, if you're wondering "what the heck was she thinking when she wrote this chappie?" good for you! You win! I wasn't! I was doing like seven things at once, IM'ing three people and yelling at my sister to stop annoying me! Yay for madness and Chaos!

…

Ignore my insanity and review please.

Hugglez and chocolates,

**Kadasa**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko or Mario. They own themselves.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 15**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A tall lone figure stood against the darkness, head tilted to watch the stars, long silver white hair fluttering about him as the wind blew gently through the summer's night. He sighed taking a deep breath, amber gold eyes flickering as something stepped up behind him. He glanced over to find his brother standing next to him also looking up at the stars.

After a few quiet minutes the haynou turned to him. "You know… this might be the last night…" Similar golden eyes looked nervous as they watched him.

He stared at his brother for a moment, also feeling the same before he shook his head, lying to try and help allay his brother's fears, and his own. "Inuyasha you baka pessimist."

That made the haynou scowl. "I'm not a baka Sesshoumaru."

"Yes you are."

"Sesshoumaru!"

A smirk grew on his face. "Yes baka?"

The haynou gave him a dull look. "I hate you."

"I know you do."

"I mean I _really_ hate you."

"I get the idea Inuyasha."

The haynou scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're annoying."

Sesshoumaru turned to walk back to camp. "I know you are little brother."

His eyes flashed and he spun around. "I said _you_ were!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head in amusement. "I know you're annoying Inuyasha."

"_Sesshoumaru_!"

He stepped back into camp. Kagome and Sango were sitting next to a pot stirring the stew they'd made from a rabbit Kirara had hunted down. Miroku sat against a tree, eyes closed and relaxing. Shippo was rolling around with Kirara. Sesshoumaru stood for a moment watching them, Inuyasha's frightful words echoing before he stepped into their line of sight. The girls looked up at him then back at the stew, talking about someone from their village.

He felt Miroku's mental gaze brush against him angrily before relaxing, knowing he'd recognized his demonic aura. Kirara and Shippo looked up then returned to playing. Sesshoumaru walked over to a tree opposite of Miroku and slid down the tree, sitting gracefully on the ground and looking up at the sky.

Someone suddenly blocked the heat from the flames and he looked down to find Sango standing there. She raised an eyebrow then motioned next to him. He gave one nod as she turned and sat next to him.

"You were gone for a longer time that normal," she said softly, cocking her head. "Inuyasha was worried. Did he find you?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Yes, unfortunately. The baka pup has a way of annoying someone by caring."

"I _heard_ that." They turned as the red clothed haynou stepped into their line of sight and stomped over next to Kagome.

The miko giggled and brush off her red pants as she stood, gathering the pail they'd brought with them. She slung her bow and arrows over her shoulder and turned to walk out of camp. "I'll be right back."

"Wait Kagome," Sango called, getting to her feet, still in her taijiya outfit, and grabbing her Hiraikotsu. "I'll come with you."

"We're coming too!" Shippo cried. Kagome waited until they'd caught up then turned walking towards the river.

As soon as they were gone Inuyasha let out a huff. "The food's gonna burn…"

Sesshoumaru sighed and Miroku shook his head lightly. "Then take care of it Inuyasha," Miroku said.

He sent the monk a scowl but didn't reply. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Just stir it Inuyasha."

"Why should I!"

"Because you're the one complaining."

Inuyasha scowled further and reluctantly stirred the pot when a scream split the air. "INUYASHA!"

All three snapped their heads up and in half a heartbeat Inuyasha was flying out of camp. Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet and flew past him because of his full youkai speed. He got to the river and paused, eyes widening, Inuyasha landing at his side and Miroku coming up behind him.

Naraku stood holding Sango up by the neck, the taijiya kicking to get free but to no avail. Kagome was tossed against a tree trunk, a trickle of blood coming from her head. Shippo was bouncing around her and Kirara lay on the ground out cold.

Inuyasha let out a shout and drew Tetsusaiga and flew at Naraku. The man turned his head before smirking and side stepping, Kanna appearing and holding up her mirror. Inuyasha tried to stop, skidding as he swung Tetsusaiga. Kanna held up her mirror and he watched in horror as his wind scar was sucked in and spat back out at him.

His limbs froze and his mind shut down until someone rammed into him from the side, sending them both tumbling head over heels across the ground. He looked up to find Sesshoumaru sit up beside him.

"Damn pup!" he barked at him. "Start thinking and don't stop moving!" With that he flew to his feet and charged at Kagura who'd happened to touch down.

Inuyasha leapt up and flew at Naraku and Kanna. He shared a glance with Miroku who was tracking Sango's movements, the girl turning blue. Miroku suddenly muttered something and threw an ofuda, it wrapping around Naraku's wrist.

The demon who'd been laughing suddenly hollered and unconsciously released the taijiya who bounced off the ground then jumped to her feet and stumbled away. He tore at the ofuda, howling when it burned deeper into his flesh before snarling at the monk who pulled his shakujo up unconsciously. Naraku flung his arm at him, it turning into a whip. Miroku batted it away as he tried to wrap it around his neck.

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

Sesshoumaru leapt out of the way as Kagura's attack came at him. He did a flip landing behind her and swinging but she leapt out of the way.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" This time one caught him, gouging his side. He took in a quick breath and let it out as a hiss as he stepped forward. Kagura chuckled. "Did I hit you Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He snarled and raised Toukijin, flying at her. She jumped backwards. "DANCE OF DRAGONS!"

Huge swirling tornados came at him and he jumped backwards, running around the side to surprise her. She was laughing when he spotted her. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned only to gasp as Toukijin sliced across her side.

She stumbled away, eyes clouded in pain before she moved towards Naraku. He saw this and flew at her but she raised her fan. "DANCE OF BLADES!"

Sango leapt out of the way as Naraku threw a tentacle at her. She slammed her Hiraikotsu down but missed and swung her sword out as it came at her again. Ducking as it was coming at her head, she thanked her deceased father for training her quickness until she dropped from exhaustion. Naraku pulled back only to turn as Miroku came flying at him.

He threw several ofuda but Naraku was ready this time and dodged them, only to meet the bite of Inuyasha's sword. He hissed and glanced around seeing a bloody pale child lying on the ground.

Kagura realized Kanna was dead as well. "Kanna!" she cried then snarled. "DANCE OF BLA-" She choked as Toukijin stabbed through her chest. Her red eyes dulled and she fell forward, Sesshoumaru grimacing then turning to aid Inuyasha and the others.

"_Kagome… Kagome! Please! Kagome please wake up!"_ Kagome stirred as someone patted her face. "Kagome! Kagome wake up!"

"Shippo?" she asked. "What…" she gasped as she looked around.

Inuyasha was bleeding heavily, arms shaking slightly from the continuous trying of using the Windscar. Sango and Miroku weren't any better. Sango had a cut across her right hip, which was bleeding a lot. The sword on her right wrist had snapped off, her Hiraikotsu had a chip in it and her katana was several feet away, shattered. Miroku's right arm had a gash from his wrist to his shoulder and his left leg had a deep gash from his thigh to his knee. His shakujo had scratches all over it, but somehow wasn't broken. Sesshoumaru's white outfit was splattered with blood. Kagome couldn't tell if it was his, Kagura's from the body lying on the ground, or the others as he darted about, helping them up as they fell between attacking Naraku.

Kagome leapt to her feet and grabbed her bow then turned to Shippo. "Shippo! Throw your mushrooms near them so they'll know I'm ready!"

He blinked. "What?"

"We've thought up a battle plan already but I told them I'd give them the signal. Hurry!"

He nodded and leapt into the air. "MUSHROOMS!"

Dozens of little mushrooms landed in between Naraku and the others, popping up before they began wailing. Inuyasha snapped his head at Kagome who was fitting her bow covered in ofuda seals Miroku had finished the day before.

"Ready!" Kagome yelled. Sango took Miroku's staff and combined with her boomerang swung as hard as she could. It split the confused Naraku in half and he let out a scream, stumbling backwards before snarling. Kagome took aim with her arrow, covered in ofuda seals and released it.

"BAKURYUUHA!"

"Dragon strike!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru swung as it came by and soon it was glowing white. Naraku's eyes widened as it was aim straight for him. It connected with his chest and he screamed when everything exploded. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome covering her head, Shippo hiding in his shirt. Sango, Miroku and Kirara huddled together and Sesshoumaru merely lifted his arm to cover his face.

When it died down they looked around and found there was no trance Naraku had even been there.

"Is he… gone?" Kagome asked quietly. "Is it over?"

Miroku took a deep breath and lifted his hand, palm up. Carefully he removed the beads and held his hand out grinning. The kazaana was gone.

Sango let out a squeal and flew at him, both toppling over as she hugged him both laughing and crying. Kagome started crying in happiness too, hugging Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru let out a breath of relief and leaned against the tree behind him, closing his eyes.

"We did it!" Inuyasha shouted, picking Kagome up bridal style and swinging her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as something glimmered at him in the rising sunlight. "Not to spoil your parade," he called and they all looked at him. He nodded towards the gem on the ground. "What do we do with that?"

Kagome looked over then slid out of Inuyasha's arms, walking over and picking up the tainted Shikon no Tama. It instantly purified and she turned to Inuyasha. "It's what you were looking for, wasn't it?"

He looked at it then frowned. "Not anymore…"

She looked around. "What… should we do with it?"

"Make a wish." Sango said. "Make it go away."

Kagome bit her lip. "What do I wish for?"

"Whatever you'd like Kagome," Miroku said softly. "We have what we want."

She glanced at Sesshoumaru who gave her a nod then at Inuyasha who gave her a short smile. She smiled back then closed her eyes cupping the jewel in her hands. It started glowing pink.

"I wish…" she murmured. "I wish that we'd all be reincarnated together when we died, that way we could stay friends forever. I wish that the jewel would disappear forever so no great evil could ever take over again. I wish that we could finally live in peace."

The jewel began shining brightly, a wind picking up from it, ruffling everyone's clothes and hair as Kagome's eyes opened and watched in amazement as the jewel rose from her palms. A glow surrounded everyone there, no one noticing a feather, mirror and the arrow Kagome had used to destroy Naraku also glow as well before they faded. The jewel suddenly began disappearing, people and demons appearing in the clearing as it did. Some were simple priests and priestesses, some were common people. Some demons were humanoid, some were simple lizard or bird demons.

"Mother!" Shippo cried and leapt a fox woman who turned and cried out hugging him as he did.

"Shippo! My son!"

Inuyasha caught his breath as he found his father and mother looking around in confusion. In half a heartbeat he rushed over to them. "Mother! Father!"

His mother, Izayoi, opened her arms and hugged him tightly, his father sending a smile their way. "Inuyasha. I've missed you so…" Izayoi said quietly.

Kagome inched over to Sesshoumaru, feeling as though she was outside looking in. Miroku was talking with the monks and mikos, Sango talking with the common people. Most of the demons were hurrying away, some of the humanoid ones listening to the monk and taijiya tell of the Shikon no Tama being destroyed before leaving.

"So…" Kagome spoke, Sesshoumaru looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Not much a family guy huh?"

He looked away. "With all the rumors of what happened to your father and stepmother, you begin to wonder what really did happen. Finding out is kind of… overwhelming…"

She looked surprised. "You're opening up to _me_? _Now_?" He sent her a look and didn't say anything else making her giggle.

Someone collided with her, grabbing her and tugging her forward. "And this is Kagome!" Inuyasha cried.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. _Baka pup._

"Sesshoumaru!" He turned only to freeze as arms wrapped around him. Izayoi was hugging him tightly, Inutashio patting his shoulder.

"Hello Father. Izayoi."

Inutashio grinned widely. "You been taking care of the lands and your brother for me?" A small smile spread across his face before he relaxed and let Izayoi hug him tighter.

"Let's go home," Inutashio said, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, Miroku and Sango climbing onto Kirara.

"We need to head back to the demon slayer's village Inuyasha," Sango called. "But we'll see you soon."

He nodded. "See ya. Let's go Kagome."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as Inutashio picked up Izayoi and flew after them. Sesshoumaru looked around the clearing once more before following after his family back home.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"We're having a ball to celebrate our release from the Shikon and the defeat of Naraku!" Inutashio cried happily. Sesshoumaru grumbled under his breath and Inuyasha growled.

"Father!" he half whined. "Why!"

"Because we are!"

"Inuyasha, you won't be here." Izayoi spoke up. "We need to go visit my parents."

Inuyasha grinned and stuck his tongue out at Sesshoumaru who swiped at it making him yelp and leap backwards. "Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes baka pup?" he asked wearily.

"Damn it! I'm not a pup anymore!"

"Really baka pup?"

"_Sesshoumaru_!" He caught Inutashio's eye and both turned away hiding smirks.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru yawned to himself as he watched everyone dancing. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked back silencing the growl in his throat.

"Sesshoumaru? May I have this dance?" Yukia asked.

"No."

She looked shocked. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to dance with you."

Her eyes flared and she turned green. She laughed and he saw everyone in the room drop dead to the floor, their energies rushing to Yukia.

She giggled. "Sesshoumaru… you are a dog demon are you not?" He blinked, frightened but not showing it. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor. He heard her laughing and screaming something that he couldn't understand. He let out a yell before his world went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

Yup. Action. Totally random action. This basically explains the Naraku evil guy to friendly guy thingy. It also tells what happened to the Shikon and the final battle. Yup. I updated. Finally… (major sweat drop)

Well I was sick all last week and couldn't sit at my computer before my head sploded! Then this week I've been loaded with homework because if any of you are in high school, you know if you even one day of school, it takes you a week to catch up. And I missed four and managed to get all caught up in a week and (so very proud) got a 90 on my chem test that I didn't study for and didn't learn half the material till a day before! Yay!

So anyway, back to the story, if you have any questions just ask. I vus confoozled for a little while but I think I understand what I wrote… (twitches) Need some chocolate… (goes off to find some)

**Kadasa Mori**

P.s. Angel of Mercy's Requiem will be in the next chappie! Yay!


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko or Mario. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem, the poor guy.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 16**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Will he be okay?"_

"_I'm sure he'll be fine Kadasa." _

"_But he's been so still Sango." _

"_Kadasa. He's fine."_

Sesshoumaru groaned as his eyes opened, unfocused then closed and opened again, slowly becoming focus. Two pairs of eyes watched him, one pair sapphire and the other gold and silver.

He shook his head to clear his vision again and heard Kadasa let out a holler arms wrapping around his neck and hugging him.

"Sesshoumaru!" she wailed. "I thought you were a goner!" He scowled and sat up stiffly, his head throbbing.

"**What the hell…"**

"Kadasa," Sango said softly. "Be careful. He got hurt pretty bad."

"**How bad?"**

Inuyasha snorted. "Pretty bad? He got smashed in the head. We're lucky he didn't have a concussion."

Kadasa sniffled. "That's cause I distracted him."

"**Damn right."**

"No you didn't," Sango said. "He just didn't see it coming."

"**Yes I did."**

"But I was petting him! He would've seen it if it wasn't for me!" she wailed. "I'm a bad owner!"

His head started to throb and he lay back down. **"Ugh woman. Shut up."**

"Kadasa, that isn't helping his head," Kagome said gently-.

She shut her mouth but still looked guilty. He sighed heavily. **_Stupid women and their techniques for making you feel guilty_. **He nosed her hand and she smiled lightly and pet him then reached down and picked Rin up, setting her in front of him.

"**You all right Sessmaru?"** she asked, sniffing at him lightly.

"**Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."**

She grinned and wagged. **"Kadasa has been whining over you for a long time! You missed dinner _and_ breakfast!"**

He looked up sharply. **"How long was I out?"**

"**Since yesterday! We were having lunch and then those snakey-things came and one hit you over the head and then Req'em's came and-"**

"**Req'em?"**

"Sesshoumaru!" Sanura cried. "You have to meet Requiem!" She rushed out of the room then came back arm looped around another's.

"Sesshoumaru, this is Requiem, my boyfriend."

Sesshoumaru was immediately on defense. This demon was old, perhaps older than he was. And he wasn't stuck in dog form. He was a jaguar demon, probably black, since his long hair was black, falling about mid-back pulled into a loose braid. Ice blue eyes watched him, looking brighter against his black hair and his black tee shirt and leather duster over it. He wore jeans and steel toed boots as well.

"**Requiem is it? Jaguar?"** Sesshoumaru asked. The demon nodded slightly then turned to Sanura.

"Is your arm bleeding again?"

She blinked then looked at her arm. "Um…"

He led her over to another seat and pulled up her sleeve, pulling the bandage off. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose as the coppery scent of blood filled the air. He saw Mario and Inuyasha's noses twitch as they smelled it as well.

She laughed nervously. "Guess it is."

"Oh Sanura!" Kadasa cried. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know."

"How could you not know?"

She looked out the window. "Ooo! Birdie!"

Kadasa sweat dropped. "Never mind."

"At least she didn't say it was a scratch," Kiyoko muttered.

Kadasa scowled at her. "It was a scratch… just a very deep and bloody one…"

Mario gave them a dull look. "Care to elaborate?"

Kiyoko grinned wickedly. "Kadasa fell off the swing set when we were little and gashed her arm open. Mom and I freaked out and she kept saying 'it's fine. It's only a scratch.' Then she fainted from blood loss and we had to take her to the hospital."

Sanura giggled. "Yay! Someone else who just doesn't care!"

"I care! I just… don't."

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Kadasa… that made no sense."

"I understood it," Sanura chirped.

"Well you're… you."

"Now that made no sense Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up.

"Shuddup."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru winced as he stood. The gash on his side was almost completely healed a few days later. Luckily he still had that youkai healing power or else he'd be bed ridden for the next month. Sanura, Mario and Kirara were completely healed, Inuyasha only had about a day or two left. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kiyoko were supporting bruised arms, ribs and Kagome's ankle. Rin hadn't gotten any injuries seeing as how Kiyoko had picked her up when the fighting began. The said puppy noticed he was gone and got to her feet, trotting after him from Kadasa's room to the kitchen.

Requiem sat on the couch in the living room, Sanura curled up next to him. Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome sat on the opposite couch. Kadasa was making something to eat while Miroku sat in the recliner.

Kadasa was the first to notice him and grinned brightly. "Sesshoumaru! You're up!" He grunted and sat at her feet before jumping up, paws on the counter. "Sesshoumaru!" she yipped. "You'll hurt yourself."

"**Quiet baka woman. I want a bagel."**

"**Muffin please Sessmaru! Muffin!"** Rin cried.

He grabbed a blueberry muffin and tossed it to her before grabbing himself a bagel and trotting past the others to the door onto the porch and nosing it open, flopping in the sun. Rin tried to carry her Muffin but seeing as it was half the size she was she ended up going backwards and dragging it after her. He mentally groaned as she flopped next to him but continued eating his bagel.

"Aw!" Kagome cried, just loud enough for him to hear. "That's so sweet!"

"**Quiet miko. I still have fangs and claws."**

"**Sessmaru,"** Rin asked innocently. **"What's a miko?" **

"**Uh… it's a witch."**

"**Oh. Are they mean?" **

"**Yes. Very. Stay away from them."** He saw Kagome shooting him a glare.

"**Okay!"**

"So!" Sanura chirped as Kadasa flopped onto the loveseat next to her sister. "When are we going to have this party?"

"I dunno," she said. "When?"

Kiyoko looked over. "How about this Friday? That's in three days!"

"I know when Friday is sis."

"Good! This Friday then."

"What's Friday?" They all turned as Mario entered, scratching his head and yawning.

"Mr. Mario's up!" Sanura cried.

"Thank you for announcing the obvious Sanura," Kadasa laughed.

Sanura grinned brightly. "You're welcome!"

"So what's Friday?" Mario repeated.

"We're having a party!" Sango cried.

"We are?"

"Yup! We're inviting everyone here and a few people we know from town. We'll have to remember Naraku and Kagura. Let's see… oh we need some paper…"

Kadasa sweat dropped. "How big is this party going to be!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**_Seven… eight… nine… ten._** Sesshoumaru frowned. **_Okay. Retry. One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine…ten._** When the clock chimed he scowled.

"**It's not working! Stupid clock!"**

"Wassa matter?" Sanura called from the other side of the room.

"**The clock! I thought I heard something ping every ten seconds."**

"I didn't hear anything."

"**Well whoopee for you."** He leapt off the couch and grabbed his water bowl, jumping up and filling it from the fridge before setting it back down and lapping at it. The door opened downstairs, a moment later someone climbing the steps.

Kadasa entered the room to find Sanura staring at the wall. "Sanura? What are you doing?"

"We're having a staring contest and I'm winning."

"Uh… huh…"

"**Idiot."** Sanura snorted but didn't respond.

"Be nice to Sanura." They both turned to find Requiem sitting there, icy eyes trained on them.

Kadasa leant towards Sanura. "Gee, boyfriend protective much?"

Sanura flushed slightly. "Kinda…"

Kadasa giggled and ruffled her hair. "Aw. Your boyfriend should know you're like a sister to me!... A hyperactive, extremely strange sister, but a sister nonetheless." Sanura grinned widely and returned to staring at the wall.

Kadasa pat Sesshoumaru on her way through the kitchen, grabbed a pair of keys on the counter and waved. "I'll see you guys later. Sango and I need to run some errands… again… Just relax… or do whatever you're doing."

For Sesshoumaru that meant lying on the ground looking at her upside down, Sanura staring at the wall and Requiem reading a book.

She shook her head. "Whatever. See you later."

Sesshoumaru snorted and Sanura chirped a good bye. When the door shut behind her, he got up and stretched, trotting into the living room, lounging on the cool wood. Sesshoumaru glanced over at Requiem. He sat on the couch, a stoic look on his face.

He grumbled to himself, putting his head down. **"Stupid cats…"**

Requiem heard that and turned, glaring at him. "This cat saved your life."

Sesshoumaru sneered. **"I will not owe my life to a cat."**

Requiem growled at him. "I saved your life. You owe me you flea bitten cur." When Sesshoumaru just growled at him Requiem added, "I also saved your girlfriend's life."

"**Girlfriend?" **

"Kadasa."

Sesshoumaru huffed. **"That just shows the intellect of a cat. Nothing. Kadasa's not my girlfriend."**

"But you like her!" Sanura chirped.

"**No I do not. And this isn't fair. You both can't team up against me**."

Sanura grinned widely. "But it's soooooo much fun!"

Sesshoumaru snorted and flopped his head back down. **_Why did they have to leave me with these two? The banjo player and Kiyoko would've been better! And what the hell does 'errands' mean? It could mean going to the store or going shopping for clothes! What kind of word is 'errand' anyway? Stupid humans and their stupid vocabulary and trying to be sophisticated language._**

"I know that look." He glanced up at Sanura. "That means you're thinking about the stupidity of society, am I right?"

"**Oh thank you one who reads minds. I feel oh so worthy in your presence."**

"Good! You should. Hey! I'm a poet and didn't even know it!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. **"Cats are weird."**

Sanura giggled and ruffled his hair. "Aw. Poor puppy." He scowled and shook then trotted outside to lay on the porch.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru found that the third floor porch had become his favorite place to lay in the sun and relax. He could watch people coming and going either into the water behind the house or pulling into the driveway in front of the house.

Dozens of cars were sitting in the front of the house. What had meant to be a dozen people party had turned into a few dozen people party, Sango telling Naraku who told Kagura who told her brother who told his friends and so on and so forth. They were allowed in as long as they brought something to eat or drink.

A familiar car pulled into the yard and his ears perked up. **"Finally! Someone to torment!"** Standing he pushed through people standing around on the third floor and flew to the door on the second floor, slipping out the door and down the steps to the car as Naraku slammed the door.

"**Hey! It's my favorite evil being and look, his lovely evil wind witch wife."**

They both scowled at him before Naraku pat his head. "Aw. It's our favorite inuyoukai trapped in the form of a pathetic dog."

"**I may be a pathetic dog, but I still have sharp teeth. Want me to try them out?"** Naraku rolled his eyes as Kagura came around the car holding a bag of food.

"Naraku! Kagura!" They turned as Sango came over. "Hey! You guys made it!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. **_Obviously…_** Turning, he trotted back inside. Sesshoumaru squeezed through the crowd standing outside and rushed into the house and upstairs where it was chaotic, people putting food out for others.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kadasa called. He found her and squeezed through, jumping up next to her on the couch. She pet his head. "Listen, I have a very important job for you. You have to keep an eye on Rin. I have no idea who's holding her at the moment and I don't want her to get hurt. Can you do that?"

He barked once and hopped off the couch, looking for the tiny puppy. After fifteen minutes and still no Rin he sat down looking confused.

**_She's not upstairs or downstairs. Inuyasha hasn't seen her outside. Kagura hasn't seen her on the beach. Requiem hasn't seen her on the second floor…_**

A hand landed on his head and he looked up. Kagome smiled at him.

"Hey there," she said. "What ya doing?"

"**Looking for Rin. Have you seen her?"**

She blinked then smiled again and pat his head. "You know Sesshoumaru. I think I saw Rin on the porch getting fed. Maybe if you go beg too they'll give you some."

He rolled his eyes and stood. **"Thanks miko. For making me truly sound like a dog."**

He heard her giggle and turn to talk to someone else as he stepped onto the porch. He saw the puppy sitting on the ground near the edge, tongue lolling, looking up at the huge people above her. Someone stepped back and she jumped up to get out of the way, back paws slipping off the edge.

"**Rin!"** Sesshoumaru cried as the puppy started slipping. He couldn't make it to grab her before she fell being on the other side of the deck. He saw a flash of purple and barked. **"Sanura! Get her!"**

The panther turned, confused then looked down. Her eyes widened and she dove towards the puppy, grabbing her tail just as she started to fall off the deck. He let out a breath of relief and squeezed through all of the people on the deck just as the girl got to her knees holding Rin upside down.

The wolf's eyes were teary and she was whimpering. Sanura carefully set her on the deck and Rin stumbled over curling up against Sesshoumaru's chest. He nuzzled her carefully then looked up giving Sanura a thank you before turning back to the pup. Sanura breathed out a sigh of relief before patting him on the head and standing, brushing off her outfit and turning back to the group beside her.

"**Come on Rin. Let's go inside."**

She whimpered and refused to move so he picked her up by the scruff of the neck and nosed his way inside and to Kadasa's room. He hopped onto the bed and pushed the covers back, setting Rin down, grabbing her teddy and pulling the covers back up.

"**Sessmaru? Stay?"**

He nodded and curled up around her until her breathing quieted and she was asleep. He stood and stretched, trotting towards the door. It opened and Sanura peeked in. She spotted Rin then looked at him.

"She finally asleep?" He nodded. "Good. It's a good thing you spotted her or else…" He nodded again and followed her into the living room to steal someone's pizza when they weren't looking. Or when they were. Made it much more fun to see them scramble and try and catch him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As the party dwindled down in the early hours of the morning, Sesshoumaru found himself lounging on the now open balcony porch.

**_Finally. Stupid humans, taking my spot. I shoulda just bit them. They would've moved a lot faster._**

His conscience reminded him of the threat Kadasa had given him the first time she saw him, that if he bit anyone, it was back to the pound.

**_Hmph._**

"Sesshoumaru." He turned his head to find Kadasa walking out. She smiled at him and bent down, patting his head. "Did you have fun tonight?"

**_No._**

"You were really good. I was surprised."

**_Seems you have me trained._**

"Though you seemed to bug Naraku a lot… Inuyasha too."

**_They're easy targets._**

"Kadasa?" They both turned to see Mario standing there. "Hey. I gotta get going but before I do, can I ask you something?"

She blinked then nodded. "Sure."

He glanced at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and stretched, walking back inside.

"So, I was wondering, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night, would you possibly consider going out to Cosmos with me?"

"Cosmos?" she asked. "Oh yeah, that new dance place that Naraku took Kagura too."

"Would you?"

"Sure!" she chirped. "Is this a friend to friend thing or a date to date?"

He grinned. "I was hoping date to date."

"All right. Shall we meet up there?"

"Sounds good. How about six thirty?"

"Awesome."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye."

He walked inside and Sesshoumaru walked back out, sitting down. She sat next to him and grinned. "Well Sesshoumaru, I have a date tomorrow."

He glanced over. **"With whom?"**

"Mario just asked me out."

He snorted. **"The banjo player and the dunce. Sounds good."**

She ruffled his hair then stood walking inside. He lay down and frowned, not sure if he could relax anymore.

**_What's wrong with me? She can go on a date with whomever she pleases. I don't care!_** But for some reason, he did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

Yay! Another totally random chapter! But we introduced Requiem, the awesomenosity kitty. And Mr. Sesshie's jealous of Mr. Mario!

As usual with my updates, I was late updating because for some reason the last week I've done nothing but felt busy… if that made any sense. It seemed every time I opened this up to work on it, someone would call me to do something or I remembered I had to do something.

Yeah… but at least it's finally up! Oh and if I didn't reply to your reviews, it's probably because I haven't opened my e-mail in awhile so I've probably got a few to reply to.

Oh yeah! The thingy above when Sesshoumaru and Requiem were arguing, that's thanks to Sanura! And the idea of Kadasa and Mr. Mario going out, that's thanks to Mr. Mario! Thanks to them, this story has a point!... though I have no idea what it is!

Till next time!

**Kadasa Mori**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko or Mario. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 17**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_RING! RING! RING!_

Kadasa grumbled something incoherent and rolled over, picking up her phone. "Hullo?" Sesshoumaru glanced at her, Rin picking her head up from curled up in his stomach then flopping back down. "Sango. I'm the only human being that lives here. Of course it's me." She rolled her eyes and yawned. "Kiyoko doesn't count…. Neither does Sanura or Requiem. They went home last night, decided that if something was gonna attack and kill them, they'd rather die in their own places…. No that wasn't my words. Sanura said it…. Sango, I didn't…. Whatever. Why the hell did you call me this early?... Sango. It's 6:45 a.m. on my day off. That's early in my perspective…. I don't really care…. Fine! What did you want?... Sango. Miroku's like th-"

When Sango obviously went on some kind of tangent, Kadasa shared a look with Sesshoumaru and flopped back into bed, holding the phone on her head and running her hand through his hair. After about ten minutes, Sango had obviously cooled down and said something that made Kadasa flush.

"It's just a date Sango! It's not like we're officially together!" She rolled her eyes. "No. One date does not mean boyfriend status."

Sesshoumaru had officially heard enough and shut his eyes to go back to sleep. The last thing he heard was, "Sango. Picking out an outfit twelve hours _before_ said date is insane and I will not do it."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru currently lay on the bed watching Sango toss random articles out of the closet, talking to Kadasa. He turned to Kadasa who sat next to him, headphones on, leg crossed over the other, foot bouncing to the beat as she flipped through a magazine. He looked back at Sango who held something up then tossed it.

"No. You can't have bright colors on a first date cause that usually deters guys. It says 'I'm here for fun but not for dating. Dark colors are a given but not an entire outfit… hm… maybe blue jeans and a dark tee… but you said you're going to Cosmos so you need something to brighten up the outfit instead of blending in with the crowd. I wonder what Mario's wearing… probably something black since he's almost always wearing black."

Kadasa yawned and looked over at Sango then rolled her eyes and turned back to her magazine.

"Hey!" Kiyoko called, poking her head through the door. "I'm gonna head out for awhile. I'll be back later."

"Where you going?" Sango said turning, Kadasa quickly stowing away her music and magazine.

"Some old pals of mine from school just called up and wanna hang out. We're just going to catch a bite to eat and hang out. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay," Kadasa said. "Tell them I said hey."

"Righty. See ya." She popped out and Kadasa glanced at Sango who resumed babbling. She reached for her headphones when Sango squealed.

"The perfect outfit!"

Kadasa looked up then sighed. "Sango. That's what I had picked out."

"Oh… well why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I dunno… much more amusing to see you tear apart my closet," she said, rolling her eyes having told Sango she had an outfit when the girl had first arrived.

"Oh. Well get them on so I can get you dolled up."

"Sango! I have like 9 hours till I have to leave!"

She pouted. "Oh fine."

"Thank you. Go amuse yourself somehow while I take a nap."

Sango stuck her tongue out. "I'm gonna steal your TV."

"All right. Van Helsing's in the DVD player."

Sango squealed and skipped out of the room. Kadasa and Sesshoumaru shared a look before both flopped onto the bed.

"God… glad that's over."

"**Me too. Her insane babbling was beginning to grate."**

"I love Sango but… Kagome passed on her get ready for a date genes to the poor girl."

"**Great. Inuyasha's miko's like this too?"**

Kadasa sighed and relaxed. "Well… I'm betting I can get at least two hours of sleep in before Sango comes and yells at me to get ready. Whatta ya say Sesshie?"

"**Go. For it." **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She did managed to get two hours of sleep in before Sango came running in, yelling at her to get up and get ready. Then she said she had to go buy some stuff and would be back later. Of course Kadasa followed her orders perfectly.

Yeah right. She went straight into the living room, flopped on the couch and turned on the television.

Sesshoumaru stretched as he woke up from his doze, the sky beginning to get dark from the rainstorm. He glanced at the clock. Sango had left an hour ago. It was now noon and he was hungry. Trotting back inside he pawed her leg and she looked down then smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Sesshie. Hungry? Me too." Soon enough they both had a sandwich in front of them. "Hey look! Kiyoko got a doggy book!" she chirped, pulling the book towards her. "Let's figure out what kind of dog you are Sesshie."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, finishing off his sandwich. **"I'm an inuyoukai. I'm pretty sure you're not gonna find me in a dog book."** He turned and hopped onto the couch next to her.

"Oh! Here you are! A bishon frise." She showed him the picture and he almost fell off the couch.

"**I am not a… whatever that is!"**

She giggled. "Not that? All right. Let's see… German Shepard? No. Huskey? No. Basenji… what the hell is that? Whatever. Pit bull, collie, dachshund, terrier, greyhound, Papillion, golden retriever, chocolate lab, yellow lab, rottwieler…" She shut the book. "I have no idea." She sat the book on the table and turned to look at him. "You're not an ordinary dog are you?" Kadasa asked aloud, looking into his golden eyes.

He wuffed. "**No for the billionth time, I'm not. I'm an inuyoukai!"**

She suddenly grinned. "What if your some kind of breed that's thought to have been killed out centuries ago but some guy saved a few and has been breeding them since and you're one of the last of your kind!" At his 'are-you-sane?' look she giggled. "Okay. Maybe not. Hey. Speaking of dogs, where'd Rin-chan go?"

He suddenly blinked and looked around. **"Rin?"**

Kadasa glanced at him in panic then hurried to her feet, checking her bedroom. "Rin!"

He put his nose to the ground, sniffing. He found her scent and followed it to the door. **"She's outside!"** he cried then turned barking.

Kadasa came down the stairs. "Did you find her?" He scratched the door and she quickly flung it open, both racing outside.

Inside the phone rang… rang… rang… and the answering machine picked up.

"_Hey Kadasa! It's Mario! Listen, I'm running a little late. My stupid boss decided to make us all stay overtime. Stupid… anyway, I won't get there till like… probably 7 or 7:30. Just wanted you to know so you're not waiting and not knowing and getting angry at me at the same time. Anyway, I'll see ya then!"_

The phone clicked off. From the open window, a strong breeze suddenly blew in. A random small decoration, rolled off the shelf, falling onto the answering machine and hitting erase before hitting the floor.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Outside Kadasa ran after Sesshoumaru as he raced through the trees, weaving in and out and practically flying across the ground. He suddenly stopped dead, turning, turning, turning before snapping his head to the left and rushing that way.

Kadasa paused a moment, panting before she raced after him. Just as they disappeared into the trees, Naraku's car rolled by heading towards the house.

He parked the car, whistling to himself and stuffing his keys into his pocket. As he reached the door and raised his hand to knock he paused, the door open. Blinking and shrugging he stepped into the house.

"Kadasa!" he called, shutting the door. "Hey! What are you doing? Kagura wanted to know if you'd like to come see the front hall! We just hung up the…" He stepped into the living room and frowned. Several light objects were scattered over the floor, papers that must've been on the table everywhere. He walked over to her bedroom and peeked in.

"Asa?" Frowning even further he stepped into Kiyoko's room. "Asa! Asa where are you?" After searching the second floor and garage he started to feel uneasy. He went back to his car and grabbed his cell, dialing up Kagome's cell number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kag. Naraku."

"_Hey! What's up?" _

"Kadasa over there?"

"_No. Why?" _

"She's not at home."

"_What? Sango, did Kadasa have to go somewhere?" _

He heard Sango faintly in the background. _"No. I told her to get ready for her date. She's probably watching TV or something right now." _

"_She's not at home." _

"_What! Stupid girl. Where is she?" _

"_Dunno. Naraku's over there right now and she's not there."_

Naraku took a deep breath. "Car's here, Kiyoko's not, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kadasa. No one here… and the door was open and there's things scattered everywhere."

"_What!" _

"Well the things could be from the open backdoor… I mean it does get windy around here."

"_Or someone broke it! We'll be there as soon as possible! I'll call Inuyasha! He's out with Miroku doing something or other. Just stay there in case she comes back!" _

"All right…" he answered shakily.

"_See ya in a little bit." _

"Kay…" She hung up and he pressed end before turning and returning to the house. He glanced up at the darkening sky as he got to the door. "Kadasa. Where are you?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa frowned. It was getting darker. It would begin raining soon. They needed to find Rin now. She blinked as she looked around.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called. "Sesshoumaru! Where are you!" She began panicking. Since she wanted privacy, she bought the only house on a forested island from the mainland of Florida. Luckily there was a road to get to her house connecting the two, but it ran down the middle. She was somewhere in the woods between the road and the ocean with no idea where anything lay.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled above the wind. A bark sounded and she turned to find him bounding back looking worried. She dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly looking around. "God. Where could she be?" she asked no one in particular.

"**We need to hurry Kadasa. Get up. Get up!"** he cried, pushing at her. She seemed to understand and got to her feet. He turned and tried to pick up the scent again. When he did he raced after it, checking every once in awhile to see Kadasa stumbling after her. They'd been searching for nearly two hours already and the weather was just getting worse and worse. It was extremely dark and the wind had picked up violently. He almost hadn't heard her screaming. He'd heard something and turned to find she wasn't there.

He glanced back and found her caught on a branch. He quickly hurried and bit the branch. She sent him a thankful glance then followed after him. He suddenly burst through the trees and landed on sand. He frowned looking up and down the wave washed beach, the water level higher than normal.

"**If I were a pup… where would I be?"**

"Oh my god! Rin!"

He looked at her then at where she was pointing. A small rock sat about 15 feet from shore, the puppy curled up tightly on it.

**_She must've walked out there when the water was low, fell asleep and got caught there…_**

"**Rin!"** he howled above the storm. She lifted her head and saw them.

"**Sessmaru!"** she howled back, it barely being heard.

"How do we get her?" Kadasa cried before judging the distance. She looked at Sesshoumaru then bent down, pulling off her shoes and socks. "Stay here." she ordered before jogging to the water.

He blinked then barked and rushed after her. **"Kadasa! You can't be serious!"**

"I am serious," she muttered before pausing and looking at him, blinking. He took a step back as he realized she'd heard him. She blinked and shook her head. "Just stay here Sesshoumaru. Stay." she ordered. He scowled.

She looked at the water before sighing. "I'm just glad I didn't change out of my pajamas yet," she murmured before she dove into the water, swimming towards the pup.

Sesshoumaru paced on the beach, watching her blond head bob in the waves. He let out a bark of happiness as she reached the rock and reached for Rin. It turned to worry when a wave pulled her under.

Rin started barking. A moment later Kadasa popped back up, grabbing the rock and looked exhausted before she grabbed the puppy. She turned and tried to swim back but between the waves that had gotten stronger and her energy out from the swim there, it took her a long time. By the time she got to the beat, she was literally dragging herself out of the water. She landed on the sand, Sesshoumaru barking and checking her for any injuries.

"**Sessmaru!"** Rin cried lunging at him and curling against him.

"**Hey Rin. You okay?"**

"**Rin's okay Sessmaru. Is Asa okay?" **

"**Dunno."** Sesshoumaru nosed her cheek and she opened her eyes before shutting them and going unconscious. **"Damn… she just needs sleep Rin… but we need to get her off the beach." **He glanced back at the forest, seeing a small grassy area underneath a lower tree. **"There. You go grab her shoes and bring them over." **

"**Okay Sessmaru." **

He bent down and grabbed the back of her shirt, tugging and pulling her over under the tree. Rin sat down beside her head, the shoes nearby. **"Good job Rin. Now curl up next to her so we can keep her warm." **

"**Okay Sessmaru." **Rin curled up alongside her head and was quickly asleep. Sesshoumaru lay in front of her, watching for any danger.

He'd barely relaxed when he heard a growl. Turning he found at least half a dozen demons crawling towards them, eyes glowing red. He leapt to his feet and growled back. They paused then continued forward. They looked like some mutated cross between a small lion and a large lizard, flicking a snake tongue out at him, scaled paws clicking on the ground as they walked, lizard's whip-like tail flicking behind them.

He growled louder and more dangerously this time and they actually came to a full stop before spreading out in a half moon around him. He back up then realized Kadasa was behind him. He growled to himself and looked up to find one flying at him.

Snarling he leapt at the thing. It didn't judge his speed and soon it was killed… quite violently he might add. He turned, bloody fanged, to the others and snarled, jumping in front of Kadasa.

**_Not much loyalty for their fallen companion huh?_** he thought sarcastically seeing as how they were trying to steal a meal while their partner was being killed. They exchanged glanced before another one flew at him. It died quickly, in the same way its partner had. The others risked one more demon's death before the rest decided to jump at him at the same time.

Just before they collided with him, the last thing he remember was thinking, **_damn it._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

FINALLY! I was so stuck on this chapter! I had no idea what I was going to write and finally **_INSPIRATION!_** Yay! So it wasn't Mr. Mario and Kadasa's date. Sorry Mr. Mario! That'll be next time… I think?

The youkai are important though, they'll be coming in more frequently in up coming chapters. Since youkai have been gone for a long time, this is why there're such a problem now.

So anyway, maybe now that I have some in-spider-ation or however you say it, the next chappie'll be easier to write!

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko or Mario. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 18**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha scowled as he paced through the living room, thinking and rethinking options of what could've happened.

"Let's see…" Naraku said. "She's been gone since at least 12:45, at most 11:00, right after Sango left. Supposedly she was getting ready for her date."

"With _Mario,_" Inuyasha snarled. "Maybe he kidnapped her."

"What!" Sanura and Kiyoko cried together.

"Mario wouldn't kidnap Kadasa!" Kiyoko argued.

"Well what do you explain him not calling to see where she went to, him not being here at the time he was supposed to pick her up! He didn't call because there's no answer on the machine. If he did call, Kadasa must've picked it up. The house was trashed when we got here-"

Kagome stood, taking his hand softly. "Kadasa's always gotten strong winds around here Inuyasha. Remember? We were watching that movie and something crashed and we all freaked out because we thought it was the monster?"

He scowled. "But it could've been Mario!"

"And it may not have been."

Inuyasha looked then snarled. "If he did anything to her I'm going to back him wish he wasn't born!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mario ran a hand through his hair as he drove down the long driveway to Kadasa's house. While he kept reminding himself that he was only going out with her to make Sesshoumaru jealous and take action, he still knew he _wanted_ to go out with her. She was nice and funny and…

He trailed off seeing several cars in the front yard. He knew Kadasa's was the one in the garage, but the other four… he had no idea whose they were. Shrugging and figuring they were probably Inuyasha and the gang's he hopped out of the car and made a mad dash for the front door, rain falling pretty hard now.

He knocked several times. After a moment of standing there he sighed irritably and opened the door, stepping inside and shaking rain from his hair and clothes. He climbed the steps to the third floor.

"Hey!" he called. "Where is everybody?"

He was prepared for people to shout a welcome but not for an amber eyed boy to grab the neck of his shirt and lifted him several inches off the ground.

"Where is she!" Inuyasha snarled dangerously.

Mario blinked then frowned. "Who?"

"Kadasa!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking him. "You two were supposed to go out an hour ago! She's been missing since this afternoon! Where is she!"

Mario's eyes widened. "She's gone?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, touching his arm. He scowled darkly at the miko and reluctantly set Mario on the ground. On the couch Sanura sat next to Kiyoko who looked like she'd been crying, Requiem on Sanura's other side. Sango and Miroku sat on one couch, Kagome and Inuyasha having obviously occupied the other.

"How long…" he started to ask then shook his head.

"Naraku arrived here at 12:45 and she wasn't here. She hasn't called us or anything…" Kagome sighed heavily, tears shining in her eyes.

"I called at…" he frowned, thinking. "12:30 I think. No one answered so I left a message."

"There was no message." Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha." He turned at the sharp tone in Miroku's voice. "Sit down and shut up." Inuyasha scowled at his best friend but sat and cross his arms. "Mario. You called at 12:30?"

"Yeah… about then. I called to tell her I'd be about an hour late. My boss made us all stay for an extra hour to clean up."

"Hm… that was before Naraku got here and the place was a mess… maybe the wind blew so strong it knocked something onto the answering machine and hit erase."

"That's a little far fetched, don't you think Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Anything's possible."

"Especially," they all turned to Sanura who straightened next to the coffee table, holding up the small decoration. "When this is on the floor and it's supposed to be up here." She set the decoration on the shelf then tapped it. It jiggled on the edge for a moment before falling and hitting the answering machine before rolling off and hitting the ground. "If it was positioned just right, it may have hit the erase button."

"So am I free to go?" Mario asked weakly.

They all glanced at him. Kiyoko nodded then miserably sunk back against the couch. "The only lead we had was a fake. Now we need to think of something else."

Sanura sat back down next to her. "Maybe she's out there, fighting against all odds to survive in this harsh uncaring world we live!" she cried overdramatically.

Requiem rolled his eyes and tugged her into his chest. "Not helping Sanura."

She blinked then giggled and relaxed in his hold. Kiyoko smiled at the two then stood, walking to the kitchen. "Anyone want anything?"

A chorus of 'no's was her answer. As she reached for a cup and turned, she instinctively stepped back since Rin was almost always on her heels when she was getting food. She suddenly paused and looked down, not seeing the black wolf pup there. She looked up at the group.

"Where are Sesshoumaru and Rin?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru panted heavily. There were only two of those lizard-cat things left, the rest lay dead around him, in pieces. The two were heavily wounded… but so was he.

**_What the hell? Nothing exciting happens in 500 years and then all of the sudden within two weeks I'm attacked by youkai that were supposed to have vanished!_**

One of the lizard-cat things jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. He put a paw against its neck as it tried to claw him. He pulled his paw back then quickly forward, like a punch to the youkai's chin before biting its neck. It gurgled and fell over, twitching. The other one jumped on his back as he stood and he fell over. A moment later he heard shouting.

"Get off him!" The youkai flew into a tree, Kadasa brandishing a thick and heavy branch-like club. She grinned brilliantly and turned to him. "Sesshoumaru? Are you all-"

One of the lizard-cat things he thought had died jumped, hitting her in the back. She let out a soft cry as she lurched forward, head smacking into one of the trees, eyes going blurrily before she crumpled to the ground.

Sesshoumaru snarled and got to his feet. **_THAT'S IT! I've had it with all youkai and badly placing trees!_** He flew at the last youkai and literally tore it to shreds before sitting back and sighing happily. **_I feel better._**

"**Sessmaru?"** He turned to find a sleepy Rin stumbling over. **"Are we going home soon?" **

"**Yeah…" **he looked at Kadasa and sighed. **"Stupid woman… going out cold when I needed her awake."** He grabbed the back of her shirt and began dragging her through the trees. Rin trotted alongside him as they started the long trek back to the house.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
An hour and a half later, almost to the house but too weary to go any further for the moment, a thought suddenly occurred to Sesshoumaru, who turned to the wolf pup sitting next to him, examining a dandelion.

"**Rin?"** She looked up. **"Why'd you run off in the first place?"**

She blinked. **"Oh. Rin ran because she saw a butterfly. The butterfly was pretty and Rin followed it until it went over the water and Rin couldn't follow it so Rin sat on the warm rock and it was warm and comfy so Rin fell asleep then Rin woke up and it was cold and she couldn't get back the Rin saw Sessmaru and knew she'd be okay!"**

He blinked then nodded and turned. Okay. In simpler words she got distracted and ran off. Good to know. He stood and stretched, his legs hardly supporting him anymore due to blood loss, exhaustion and just mental stress from worrying about Rin.

He sighed heavily before grabbing Kadasa's shirt and dragging her towards the house. As he reached the steps he frowned. There lay a problem. He couldn't drag her up the stairs and Rin could hardly get up the stairs but he needed to stay with them in case there were more of those creatures.

Scowling he turned, watching the trees for several moments before turning to Rin. **"Stay." **he ordered then hurried up the stairs and jumped up, hitting the doorbell. He glanced back and saw nothing coming out of the woods. He jumped and hit the doorbell again.

There was a rush of feet coming down the stairs as the door was thrown open, Kiyoko standing there.

"Kada… Sesshoumaru! Oh my god! Are you all right?"

He pulled himself out of her hands and stumbled down the steps. **"Kadasa! Help Kadasa!"**

"Kadasa!" she cried and hurried out, everyone else following.

Sanura picked up Rin, Inuyasha trying to help Sesshoumaru inside without Sesshoumaru actually asking for his help. Miroku picked up Kadasa and they hurried inside. Requiem checking over Sesshoumaru for any injures, Sango looking over Kadasa.

"Kadasa looks fine," Sango announced. "Just looks like she hit her head on something. She'll have a nice sized welt there tomorrow. What about Sesshoumaru?"

"Still looking him over," Requiem announced, examining up one of the larger gashes on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru yelped as he poked at it.

"**Ouch! Damn it! Watch what you're doing! Damn cat…"**

Requiem sent him a dark look then resumed prodding muttering, "your mother must understand why some animals eat their young."

"**Oh yeah! Well your mom… is weird!"** Requiem raised an eyebrow. **"Shuddup… my head hurts…"** He flopped his head down to prove a point. He immediately regretted it because the next thing he knew, he was waking up, lying on the comfy down bed in the sun.

He groaned and sat up, looking around. **"Rin?"** Usually the puppy was curled up on his stomach, Kadasa or Kiyoko in the kitchen. **"Hello?"**

Standing he stretched and trotted into Kadasa's room. **"Rin? Asa?"** She wasn't in her room, or in her bathroom. He frowned and checked Kiyoko's room but it only produced the same results. The second floor as well had no people and they'd locked the doors so he couldn't get onto the balcony.

He pawed open the front door and hurried down the stairs to check the garage. The car was there. He frowned and sat down, confused. They wouldn't have left him by himself… would they?

His tail curled tighter and his ears flattened against his head. **"They probably would…"** he muttered sadly. **"I'm just a dog now… they'd leave me behind…"**

A shout sounded to his left and his head snapped towards it only to find Kadasa running towards him, hand outstretched for him, Rin running alongside her. He immediately stood, tail beginning to wag as he realized she hadn't forgotten him before his heart literally stopped.

Running up behind her was Yukia in a raging storm. "You like this mortal more than I!" she asked in surprised then began to laugh cruelly. "Well I guess she'll have to die then! My only wish is to keep you miserable forever! Maybe after that, I'll go after your half-breed brother and his pathetic miko wife!"

"**NO!"** he shouted and raced towards the blond but Yukia didn't give him a chance. She raised a clawed hand then shrieked a 'DIE!' as she swung downwards.

"**No!"** Sesshoumaru sat up quickly, panting and looked around the room. It was dark out, the half moon rising over the waters. He looked to the clock to read '2:34 a.m.' Sighing he flopped back down.

"**Just a dream… just a dream…" **

"**Sessmaru?"** He looked down at Rin who yawned. **"Okay Sessmaru?"**

He nodded. **"Go back to sleep Rin."**

"**Okay Sessmaru…"** She quickly fell back to sleep and he tried to relax but he wasn't used to the dog bed. Standing he picked Rin up by the scruff of the neck and limped to Kadasa's room. She was asleep in bed but woke slightly when he clambered on and lay down.

She sent him a sleepy smile then fell back to sleep. He lay down facing her, seeing Yukia behind her. He shook his head violently then curled up, eyes shutting.

Thankfully no more dreams came to him that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

This story just keeps getting harder and harder to write! (flops over dead) So yeah… been awhile… I really need to get an actual plot down for this story. Every time I do it somehow turns into something else and then I get writer's block.

Ah well. Summer vacation in a month! w00t!

Okay. Starting plot line! Yay! Okies. I should probably finish this and update so I can update my other stories.

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori **


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko or Mario. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 19**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hm… Sesshoumaru? Which would you choose?... Sesshoumaru…. Sesshoumaru! Stop ignoring me!" The white taiyoukai snorted, keeping his back to her. She sighed irritably and turned to the tiny puppy looking up at her.

"Rin-chan? Which would you choose?" Rin blinked then nosed the one on the right. Kadasa giggled. "All right Rin-chan. If you insist." The puppy barked and wagged. Kadasa tossed the two shirts on the chair beside her and bent, picking up Rin.

"Hey there little girl! What do you say to some food?"

"**Food!"** Rin barked happily.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kadasa laughed, stepping from the room. Sesshoumaru glared at the empty doorway after her.

**_Stupid human females and their stupid need to go on stupid dates with stupid banjo players. _**He growled to himself. **_Stupid me for acting as though I were jealous. I'm not jealous!_**

**Yes you are. **

_**No I'm not! **_

**Yes you are. **

_**NO I'M… WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!**_

"Sesshoumaru! Lunch!"

He scowled further then stood, leaping off the bed and grumbling as he walked into the kitchen. Rin was sitting on the counter eating a bunch of ham slices. Kadasa noticed him and smiled, putting his bowl on the floor, a bowl of chicken and rice. Ever since she'd been curious as to why he didn't like to eat his food, and wanted to see why, she'd been feeding him, in her words, "something a lot better than that damn dry regurgitated lamb meal dinner." He reluctantly ate it, glaring at the girl who was humming to herself as she ate her own lunch, petting Rin every so often as the puppy happily accepted treats.

"Kadasa!" The blond turned, Sesshoumaru stiffening as Sanura suddenly vaulted forward, wrapping her arms around the started girl. "I missed you!" she chirped.

Kadasa giggled. "Sanura! I just saw you last week!"

"Well that's far too long! We should be seeing each other _every single day._"

"Sanura," Requiem said as he walked in, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist and dragging her away from Kadasa so she could finished her lunch. "I'm around you every day. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Kadasa and Sesshoumaru snorted to hide their laughter as Sanura sniffled. "You don't like me!" she cried.

He grinned. "I'm just kidding." He pressed a kiss to her temple and Kadasa made a gagging motion to Sesshoumaru who smirked and looked back at the cats.

"So Asa!" Sanura chirped. "I hear you have another date with Mario."

"Yup!" Kadasa smiled. "We're gonna try again. Last time someone, who we won't mention, ran away and I missed our date so…" She shrugged.

Sanura snuck a glance at Sesshoumaru who went back to grumbling under his breath though she couldn't catch any of the words. She smiled secretly then turned back to Kadasa. "So, food?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa bounced her foot, leg over the other as she waited in the living room for Mario. She was listening to "Dogfight" by Move. Her eyes were vaguely reading over the paper though the information wasn't processing. She was too busy thinking about everything.

"Kadasa?"

She jumped and looked up to see Kiyoko standing there. The girl gave a little wave. "I'm going out again. I'll see you later."

Kadasa nodded, turned back to her paper then looked up once more. "Kiyoko?" The girl stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Why have you been going out so much?" Kadasa suddenly grinned. "Have you caught a boy?"

Kiyoko snorted. "No. Just enjoy being down here is all. Got to take advantage of all of my vacation time, eh?" Kadasa laughed and resumed her paper reading.

Sesshoumaru yawned as he walked into the room, spotting her. He trotted over and jumped up next to her, then frowned. **"Why are you all dressed up?"** he asked. She wore a royal blue no sleeve top with light blue denim jeans, hair pulled into a bun that was slightly messy, big silver hoop earrings on as well as several silver bracelets on each wrist. He remembered then scowled. **"Oh… right…"**

She smiled and pat him. "Hey Sesshoumaru. Where's Rin-chan?"

"**Sleeping."** he replied gruffly and flopped down. **"Why does everyone have to go out at the same time? Do you realize how bored I'll be?"**

"Hey!" They turned as Inuyasha came hurrying in. "Can I borrow Sesshoumaru tonight?"

Kadasa blinked then frowned. "Why?"

"Cause Kagome's nieces are coming over and she wants him to be the chaperone."

Kadasa waved a hand. "Sure. Whatever."

He grinned. "Great! Come on Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru scowled. **"Thanks a lot baka woman… what about Rin?"**

Inuyasha blinked then turned to Kadasa. "What about Rin?"

"Take her too."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the door. **"Rin."**

She blinked sleepily then smiled and yawned. **"Sessmaru?"**

"**Come on. We're leaving."**

She yipped and jumped up, following after him. **"Where are we going Sessmaru?" **

"**To Inuyasha's." **

"**Oh! Yay!"**

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and followed after his half brother, Kadasa calling a farewell after them. Inuyasha got them into his car and pulled away. Once the house was out of sight, he turned to Sesshoumaru. "How would you like to be human for the night?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Something was wrong.

Something was most definitely wrong.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he stared at the gathering, sitting in the kitchen. He now became 'Sky' once more, long silver hair pulled into a low ponytail, a few strands brushing against his face, amber gold eyes flashing. He wore a simple red tee shirt and black denim jeans, the black choker against his neck.

In the kitchen were Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, and Kiyoko, who'd said she was going out with friends for the night… not that they weren't her friends but Sesshoumaru suspected it was someone else she'd implied she was going out with. Sesshoumaru shot a glance at the clock. It was currently 6:30. He'd had the necklace on for a half an hour already and had until two in the morning to use it all up.

Frowning once more he looked at the gathering around the table with suspicion. They were talking about someone… Kouga and Ayame did they say? Yes. Kouga and Ayame. No one was paying attention to him.

Maybe he could…

"Sky!" Inuyasha called, just as the taiyoukai reached the door. "Come on! Where you going? We're leaving!"

Sesshoumaru sighed irritably and looking longingly at the back door, his freedom so close. He turned and walked back towards the group. "Where are we going?"

Inuyasha grinned wickedly. "Cosmos."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Entering the building, Sesshoumaru scowled. The music was pulsing loudly, people shouting, lights flashing. All around, not a place he wanted to be.

"This isn't Cosmos!" Kouga shouted above the noise.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No! This is Black Hole! I was headed to Cosmos but Mario's car's here!"

"Oh!" Kouga turned to Ayame. "Wanna drink?"

She nodded and they went to the huge bar. Inuyasha led them all to a table against the wall overlooking the dance floor.

"We're gonna go get drinks Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, Kiyoko following her.

"Hey! I see Natacia!"

"Who?" Miroku asked but the girl had disappeared.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and looked around to see if he recognized anyone. He blinked then growled seeing Kadasa and Mario dancing together. Mario said something to her and she laughed. His glare intensified.

"If I didn't know any better," Inuyasha said close by. "I'd say someone was jealous."

Sesshoumaru twitched. "Not jealous little brother, just concerned. That banjo player's a demon as well."

"Ah… so you're jealous." Sesshoumaru glared darkly at his brother who grinned, Miroku hiding a grin by looking away.

"I said no little brother."

"No to what?"

He turned to Kiyoko and Kagome as the returned to the table, Kagome sliding in next to Inuyasha, Kiyoko next to Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha's being annoying," Sesshoumaru stated gruffly, taking one of the drinks they set down.

"Oh." Kiyoko shrugged, taking one for herself. "Inuyasha is annoying."

"Hey!"

"That's for sure," Kagome added, stealing his drink.

"Kagome!"

"Hey guys!" Sango chirped. "This is Natacia Allen! She's in one of the bands here!"

"Hey," she said. She had dark brown hair, currently in a messy bun, with red streaks that glinted in the light. Her eyes were a dark brown, so they were almost black and she wore an off the shoulder red top and tight black pants. "Do you guys mind if she hangs out with us?"

Kagome shook her head. "Grab a chair and sit on down."

"Coolio." Natacia did so, sitting between Sango and Kiyoko. "So who's who?"

Sango grinned. "That's Inuyasha. He's annoying."

"Hey!"

"Kags, my best bud."

"Hello."

"Miroku. He's a flirt so stay away from him."

"Sango my love! You wound me!"

"Kiyoko, Kadasa, our target's, younger sister."

"Ello."

"And Sesshoumaru. Jealous of Kadasa's love life."

He shot her a dark glare and she laughed. "See?"

Rolling his eyes he sat back and scowled. He barely had time to think when someone glomped him. "Sky!" He turned to find Sanura grinning at him, Requiem following her.

"How you find us!" Inuyasha barked. "We didn't tell you where we were going!"

Sanura blinked and grinned again, sitting down, Requiem sitting beside her. "We followed Kadasa and Mario and having been hanging out here! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're spying on Kadasa!" Sango chirped. "Oh. Sanura, Requiem, Natacia Allen. Natacia, Sanura and Requiem."

"Hello!" Sanura chirped happily. Requiem just nodded once. "So where's Kadasa now?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa was smiling, actually enjoying herself for once when she heard a chuckle. She looked up at Mario in confusion. He motioned with his head. "We have company."

She turned in the direction and glared darkly. She turned back to Mario and smiled sweetly. "If you'll excuse me for a moment?"

He laughed. "No. I wanna see this."

She scowled playfully then turned and stomped over to the table. Only Sesshoumaru noticed her, watching her stand and glare darkly at the back of Inuyasha's head. Kiyoko and Natasha who sat next to Sesshoumaru noticed next and their eyes widened. Miroku and Sango swallowed and tried to duck underneath the table, Kagome sliding out of her seat and successfully joining them. Sanura was grinning widely at Inuyasha and Requiem looked bored as usual. Inuyasha finally noticed everyone's reactions.

"What's the matter with you all?" he asked, then turned only to pale and swallow. "Um… Kadasa… hi."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

"Um… hanging out with me friends?"

She scowled darker. "Are you sure you're not _spying_ on me?"

"Positive!" She sighed then whapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Stop following me," she ordered darkly.

Mario laughed when Inuyasha cringed then hooked his arm around Kadasa's pulling her away. "Come on Kadasa. Before you blow a fuse and kill the poor guy."

"I'd like to kill him," she grumbled but followed him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sesshoumaru watching them both coolly and winked, the demon's eyes widening before narrowing dangerously. Mario grinned and looked back at Kadasa. "Would you like to dance some more or get a drink?"

She frowned then grinned. "Let's dance again! But make sure it's on the other side of the room so _they_ can't see us."

He laughed and shook his head. "Whatever pleases you m'lady."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Bopping her head to the music as she stood on the side of the dance floor, Kadasa smiled. Mario had excused himself for a moment. Taking a chance she glanced towards Inuyasha's table. Sango and Miroku were arguing… as usual. She rolled her eyes. It was actually Sango screaming at a cowering Miroku but still the same thing.

Sanura was leaning against Requiem, apparently out cold. How she could sleep in a place like this Kadasa had no idea. Kiyoko, Kagome and Natacia were talking at the table next to them so they wouldn't be in the middle of Sango and Miroku's "fight." Inuyasha was laughing at Miroku. Kouga and Ayame were on the other side of the dance floor. Sesshoumaru was… She blinked and flushed. He'd noticed her looking over and caught her gaze. She turned away quickly, feeling nervous.

"Kadasa."

She 'eeped' and jumped, flinging around. "Oh. Mario! You're back!"

He blinked. "Uh… yeah… you all right?"

"Fine!" she chirped happily. "So now what?"

The Macarena started and they blinked at each other, some people protesting but others cheering. Kadasa got in line and laughed. "Come on!"

He laughed and got next to her. "I've never done this before."

"Just follow me! Left arm! Right arm! Left arm! Right arm! Left arm!"

"Lemme guess, right arm?"

She laughed and continued going. The hairs on the back of her neck went up as she felt someone staring at her. She flushed, feeling her chest flutter, confusing her. She paused, the feeling unrecognizable before she froze.

_No… nonononononono. Not possible. It's **not** possible! I can't have a crush on a guy I've only met twice!... And he's Inuyasha's brother! I don't know anything about him! It's not possible. No. No. No._

"Kadasa?"

She shook herself out of her daze and looked up at Mario who was watching her in concern. "Yeah?"

"You all right? You kinda stopped all bodily functions for a moment."

She grinned sheepishly and laughed. "Sorry. I kinda went brain dead for a few seconds." She fanned herself with her hand. "Just me or is it getting hot in here?"

He laughed and held out his arm. "My lady, shall I do the honors of buying you a drink?"

"As long as it's non-alcoholic."

He shrugged. "All right. You the designated driver tonight?"

"Nope."

He frowned. "Then you just don't like alcohol."

"Wrong again!" she chirped. He just gave her a confused look and she laughed. "When I drink too much, I get hyper, not drunk. That means I still have no control over what I do, my reaction time is slowed, I'm a total klutz, which is nothing new by the way, and I still get a major hangover in the morning, but I remember every single thing I did."

He laughed. "So you'd rather get drunk instead of hyper."

"Yes! You finally got one right! Point to Mr. Mario!"

He grinned. "Yay! I got a point on… what are we playing?"

"Let's see how crazy I can get before I finish my strawberry daiquiri and annoy you even more."

"Ah… can we shorten that title?"

"Maybe. How about L.S.H.C.I.C.G.B.I.F.M.S.D.A.A.Y.E.M.?"

He sweat dropped. "How about 'You Go Crazy Before Your Drink and Annoy Me."

"Hm… Y.G.C.B.D.A.A.M.?"

"No. Only one a. 'And' doesn't count."

"Oh. Y.G.C.B.D.A.M.?"

"Yup."

"… Well it's better than mine." She took her drink and held it up. "A toast to Yeegec-b'dam!"

He laughed and clinked his beer against her cup. "To Yeegec-b'dam!" They took a drink then he grinned at her. "So, how long have you know Inuyasha?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh god. I've known Yasha since forever!"

"And forever means?"

"The beginning of high school."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was nearing midnight before Kadasa realized it. A few more songs had come on that they danced to but they'd really retired to another corner for the rest of the night, hiding from the others, just talking about family and annoying friends. "So Inuyasha decides since he can't annoy Kagome, he's gonna annoy Sango." Kadasa shook her head.

"Bad idea?" Mario asked.

"Extremely bad. If one hung over Kagome is bad, Sango's like the devil hung over."

Mario snorted and lifted his drink then paused and nodded behind her. "We've got company."

Kadasa groaned and turned behind her only to find Sesshoumaru weaving his way through the crowd and up to them.

"I'm here to inform you both that, one, we're leaving. Two, Kiyoko wants you back home before 3 a.m. Three, Sango wants to wish you both a good night though she was too drunk to actually say it. And four, Kagome admits this was all Inuyasha's idea." He tipped his head and turned, disappearing.

Kadasa looked to Mario and they both blinked before laughing. "So, what say you to some revenge against Inuyasha?" she asked, leaning forward as though planning something.

He grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa waved to Mario as he pulled out of the driveway then turned, heading inside with a yawn. She met Kiyoko in the living room, eating a bowl of ice cream as she watched the television, Sesshoumaru lounging (in dog form) on the other couch.

Kiyoko glanced up and saw her then looked at the clock. "You still have another hour you know."

"I know. But we were both tired and Mario still has to drive home."

"Hm…" Kadasa cackled evilly as she opened the fridge and took out the ice cream. "What are you laughing about now?"

"Oh nothing… just if Inuyasha calls up tomorrow, tell him I'm not here."

Kiyoko looked over her shoulder as Kadasa went into her then at Sesshoumaru who rolled his eyes and lay back down. "Should I ask?" He whuffed and she took it as a negative, shrugged and resumed watching TV.

The next morning…

"KADASA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

wOOt! School's ova! Tests are finished and summer is HERE!

And I'm still stuck on this story… grawr. It takes me forever to write a single chapter! I need to take a day, sit down and plan everything out then take another day to write it all out. Well… summer's here! I have time to do so!

I was going to update yesterday but my computer and fanfic . net had an arguement and I haven't been able to download documents till now. Thank you Fanfic for fixing the bug! (_glomps_)

Thanks for everyone who are still supporting this story! (_hugglez_) I luvs you all! (_sends cookies_)

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori **


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko or Mario. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

**WARNING: All Kikyo fans may not like contents in this chapter. If you like Kikyo, please remember that's she's tried to kill Inuyasha more than once. Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the show.**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 20**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa hummed to herself the next morning as she made breakfast. Sango sat at the breakfast bar, yawning over a cup of coffee, her hang over finally gone. Kagome had excused herself to the bathroom awhile ago, looking a little green. Sesshoumaru was lounging on the hardwood floor because it was too hot outside and Rin was trying to pounce on a ball but it kept rolling away from her, Sesshoumaru watching in dull interest.

The phone rung and Kadasa giggled and shook her head. "I'm not here if it's Yasha."

Sango raised an eyebrow and took the phone. "Hello?"

"_WHERE IS SHE!"_

She winced, holding it away from her head. "Who?"

"_KADASA!" _

"Inuyasha. Shut up. My head hurts. What the hell do you want Kadasa for?"

"_I'M GONNA KILL HER!" _

"Don't do that. That's not nice. She's not here anyway."

"_WHERE IS SHE!" _

"She went to the store. She's making us breakfast."

"_WHICH STORE!" _

"Why? You planning on attacking her there?"

"_YES!" _

"I don't know which store. She just left like ten minutes ago. She'll be back in a half an hour or so."

"_FINE!"_ The line disconnected.

Sango replaced the phone and looked at Kadasa with a raised eyebrow. "So… what'd you do?"

They heard Kagome giggle from the bathroom making Kadasa laugh. "Well let's see… before he gets up or after?"

Sango frowned then said, "before?"

"Okay. Mario and I put shaving cream in his hand and tickled his face then we put his other hand in a glass of water."

Sango rolled her eyes. "And here I thought it was a real prank."

"Then after he gets up we sprayed Pam on his floor so he'd fall over. We also took the light bulbs out of every lamp in his room so he couldn't see. Then after he finally gets to the bathroom, we soaked his toothbrush in hot sauce, and not that wimpy stuff. _The_ hottest hot sauce."

"And how would you know which is hottest?"

"Mario does. He and his friends had a hot sauce night where they bought every kind of hot sauce and tried them all to find the hottest."

Sango raised an eyebrow, opened her mouth then rethought it and shut it, shaking her head. "Never mind. Then what?"

"Well we gave him flowery smelling soap that looks just like his manly kind. We were gonna fill his shampoo bottle with honey but decided against that and made it hair dye honey instead." Kadasa grinned at that. "Hope Inuyasha likes being a red head."

Sango snorted. "Then what?"

"Then we took all the clothes out of his closet and put in a tee shirt that was too small but looked just right so he'd been tugging on it all day and pants that were too short."

"Is that all?"

"No. The last thing was hide his car keys underneath his mattress so he couldn't find them and come kill me." Sango laughed and they heard Kagome cracking up from the bathroom.

"So how'd you do this without him waking up?"

"He was drunk remember?"

"And just for the sake of affirming this, why?"

"Because he could've just gone spying by himself but he invited an entire group… and the fact he spied on us."

"So are you guys going on another date?" Sango asked.

Kadasa scowled at her. "If you guys aren't going to spy on us again."

Sango flushed. "It was Kagome's idea!"

They heard a muffled "it was not!" from the bathroom. Both girls giggled.

"Obviously it was Yasha's. But anyway," Kadasa said. "He asked me out the day after tomorrow. We're going to see The Return of the King."

"Ooo. You'll have to tell me if it's good. Miroku wants to take me to see it."

Kadasa opened her mouth then paused and looked over. "Miroku?"

Sango flushed. "No. Not like a date. I made sure he believed that."

Kadasa grinned slyly. "Oh. Okay."

"Kadasa…"

"Yes Sango?" she asked innocently.

Sango sighed, hanging her head. "God I hate you."

"I know. Makes you wonder why we're friends."

"Exactly."

"Because you're both nuts." They jumped and found Kiyoko sitting there, munching on a plate of chips while reading. She glanced their way. "Yes?"

"When'd you get here?" Kadasa asked.

Kiyoko gave her a dull look. "I'm staying in the room around the corner."

Kadasa blinked. "Oh yeah." She suddenly frowned. "Speaking of, when do you have to go back?" Kiyoko suddenly flushed and became very interested in her book. Kadasa scowled and walked over putting her hands on her hips. "Kiyoko…"

She sighed and looked up. "I got fired from my job and my apartment burned down."

Kadasa's eyes widened as did Sango's. "What!" Kadasa shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I didn't want you to worry! I got everything of value out cause it was the apartment I'd just moved into. My friend, who's moving in a few weeks, said he'd take care of my stuff till I found a place down here to live-and no. I'm not living with you."

"Why not!"

"Because I need my privacy as do you."

Kadasa snorted. "I don't _have_ privacy. Every single one of my friends has a key and whenever I go anywhere I come back, and 70 of the time, find someone here."

"Good to know you love us so much," Kagome said dryly from the couch, reading a magazine, finally having come out of the bathroom.

Kadasa shot her a dirty look and turned back to Kiyoko. "If you honestly want your own place that badly, I don't mind. But if you ever need it, you can stay here."

"Thanks Asa. But I would like my own place. I'll probably spend a lot of time here anyway."

Kadasa groaned. "Wonderful."

Kiyoko laughed. "Well, would you like to go house shopping with me today?"

Kadasa glanced at the other two girls who nodded. "Sure! Besides, if Yasha doesn't know where I am, Yasha can't kill me."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Did you like that house?"

"No."

"Kiyoko. That's the seventh house today!"

"I know. I just didn't like it."

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. "Can you two go five minutes without bickering?" Kagome muttered.

"Hey. It's not like you and Yasha get along." Kiyoko shot back with a grin. Kagome scowled. Sango and Kadasa started laughing but hid it as Kagome shot them dirty looks as well.

"Hey guys!" Kadasa and Sango screamed and spun, only to find Sanura standing there, waving, Natacia standing beside her. "Whatcha doing?"

"House shopping," Kiyoko answered.

Sanura blinked. "For who?"

"Me."

"Ah. Why?"

"Other house burned down."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So you're moving here?"

"Yup."

"Awesome."

"Very."

Kadasa sighed. "Doesn't anyone wonder why she didn't tell us till now?"

Sanura and Kiyoko looked at each then shook their heads. "No. Not really."

"Hey guys?" They all looked at Kagome who rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Kags you're getting to be just like Yasha," Sango announced as they all sat back from lunch at one of the picnic tables in the park.

The girl giggled. "Yeah. I suppose living with a food addict turns you into a food addict."

Kadasa laughed, Sanura humming happily as she finished her hamburger.

"Ah. If it isn't the little misfit miko and her friends," a cold voice butted in. They turned to find a girl with long straight jet black hair and dark brown eyes glaring at them, dressing in the waitress uniform.

"Kikyo." Kagome answered quietly.

Kikyo sneered. "What are you doing here you pathetic excuse for a miko?" Kadasa and Sango bristled.

"I'm here with my friends."

"Didn't know you had any."

"That's enough Kikyo," Sango snarled. "If you don't mind, you're not our waitress. Be gone."

Kikyo sneered at her. "And you are?"

"Kagome's friend. Get lost. Now."

"I don't think so. Vermin shouldn't treat me with such disrespect. And of course since you hang out with this," she nodded to Kagome, "pathetic loser, I believe you're lower that that."

Kiyoko suddenly stood up, shoving her chair back and they heard Kadasa mutter an 'uh oh…' She stomped up to Kikyo and grabbed her shoulder.

Kikyo turned. "Yes?" she sneered before Kiyoko's fist collided with her cheek. She stumbled back then her eyes flared. "You little-"

Kiyoko grabbed the front of her shirt and dragged her towards the back room. "Let's have a little chat."

After a few moments of silence they heard Kikyo shriek 'WHERE'D YOU GET THAT!'

Kadasa hung her head muttering, "my insane sister." Sango snorted. A minute later Kiyoko came back out smiling and patting her hands. "What'd you do?" Kadasa asked.

"Nothing a little black mail couldn't help."

Kagome frowned. "How'd you get blackmail on her… if you've never even met?"

Kiyoko grinned wickedly. "Kadasa's been ranting about her for awhile and I know people."

They just stared until a shrill shriek of "THE HAMSTER! THEY ARE ATTACKING! RUN FRENCHMEN! RUN!" startled them all. They all turned to Sanura who blinked.

"Sanura?" Kadasa asked cautiously. "You all right?"

"Timmy made me do it."

Kadasa blinked. "Who's Timmy?"

Sanura gasped. "You don't know Timmy! The outrage!" She tossed her arm over the air. "This is Timmy." Kadasa blinked at the empty spot of air.

"Sanura? Have you taken your medicine today?" Sango asked cautiously.

Sanura grinned. "Nope! I want pie."

Kiyoko and Kagome laughed, Sango taking a step back and Kadasa sweat dropping. "I have such weird friends…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

Yay! Went to D.C.! Was great! Hot, humid and walking fifty-million miles kinda bummed me out but otherwise, it was GREAT!

Anywho's, yay! Summer! It's hot! It's summer! It's a short author's note! Yay!

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori **


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko or Mario. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 21**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa sat up with a gasp in bed, breathing quickly. She looked around the room then pulled herself out of bed and crept into the living room. She spotted the huge white dog asleep in the sun by the doors, snoring lightly, Rin curled up against his stomach, her big teddy bear on her other side.

Kadasa walked over and reached forward to touch Sesshoumaru then pulled her hand back shaking her head. _I'm being silly…_ she told herself and went to get a glass of apple juice.

Now sitting on the couch she watched the dog carefully, recalling her dream.

_She sat in white nothingness, pure nothingness, her voice calling out echoing against it all. "Hello? Is someone there?"_

_There was a soft sigh. "I suppose you're the human?" _

_She turned to find a girl standing there. She had long blond hair, much fairer than Kadasa's, her eyes a deep emerald, a white gown adorning her features as she walked over. _

"_Um… who are you?" Kadasa asked. _

_The girl curtsied. "My name is Yukia." _

"_Yukia? Do I know you?" _

_Yukia merely smiled. "You know someone I knew, 500 years ago." _

_Kadasa scoffed. "This is one weird dream." _

_Yukia laughed softly. "It's about to get much weirder." _

"_Oh? How?" _

"_By me telling you that your dog, Sesshoumaru, isn't a dog at all." _

_Kadasa rolled her eyes. "Oh. I should've realized. He's a mutated chipmunk." _

"_Close. He's an inuyoukai. He was once the heir to the taiyoukai of the Western Lands of Japan, 500 years ago in the age of youkai." _

_Kadasa raised an eyebrow then sighed. "What the hell did I eat before bed?" _

_Yukia sighed irritably. "I'm telling you the truth!" _

"_Oh yeah? Then who are you? The queen of England!" _

"_No. My name's Yukia. I was… well I used to be an elf. I…" She shifted nervously. "Never mind. Just listen to what I say. Sesshoumaru is an inuyoukai. He was cursed into his dog form. When he's human he's actually-" The girl stopped dead, looking up. She sighed then gave a slight wave. "Till next time Kadasa." _

"_Wait… wait! How did you know my name!" The light suddenly died, leaving her in complete darkness and she flashed her eyes open, waking with a gasp._

Movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn. Sesshoumaru woke up feeling warm and somewhat pleasant. He yawned and stretched, glancing around the room. Kadasa sat on the couch reading and looked up at the motion. She gave him a slight smile.

He whuffed lightly in greeting then turned, nosing Rin awake, the puppy yawning widely and looking up, tongue lolling happily. He rolled his eyes and stood, shaking lightly then trotting into the kitchen. He jumped up, paws on the counter, Rin imitating him, standing on the small stool but only reaching halfway up the cabinets. He scanned the counter, found the bagels and took one, giving one to Rin then taking one for himself.

Rin stumbled, trying to follow with huge bagel in her mouth. He went to the door and nosed the screen open, glancing back. He sighed heavily, set his bagel on the short table Kadasa had put out there, walked back inside, took the bagel from Rin and walked back outside. She followed yapping happily. He shut the door after her and followed onto the ground to eat, Rin curling up against his side and gnawing on her bagel.

Kadasa frowned after him. _He doesn't act like a real dog. He acts like a human…_ _He always seems to know what I'm saying, always knows what everything means._ She propped her chin in her hand, watching the dog eat outside. After a moment she stood irritably. _Oh what am I thinking? He's a normal dog. It was just a stupid dream._ With that, she nodded to herself and headed for the shower.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa opened the door to her car and Sesshoumaru leapt out, Rin stumbling out after him, barking wildly. Kadasa rolled her eyes. "Sess? Keep an eye on her will ya?"

He snorted and hurried after the pup. She chuckled, watching him race after the small puppy, stumbling in the sand of the playground, Rin darting around happily. As he caught her, Rin just blinked at him and he seemed to be scolding her.

_Kadasa! Stop thinking of him as human!_ she scolded herself, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her shorts and walking around the park.

Kadasa sighed, lost in thoughts until a violet head popped into her vision. "Kadasa!"

"AUGH!" she shouted, falling backwards.

Standing above her Sanura giggled, holding out a hand. "That was most graceful!"

Kadasa scowled but grabbed the hand. "You are most annoying."

Sanura giggled again and hooked her arm around Kadasa's. "Come on. I've been running around all day. Let's go sit down in the sun so I can get a tan."

Kadasa grinned as well and they walked into the middle of the large field and sat down, Sesshoumaru running around, Rin tripping over herself trying to catch him.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Kadasa murmured.

Sanura looked up at her from pulling off the petals of a dandelion one by one. "Really? What was it about?" She didn't receive an answer because someone pounced on Kadasa who shrieked and spun around only to begin beating Sango with her bag.

"Ah! Ouch! Okay! Okay! Jeez Asa…" Sango rubbed her shoulder, pouting while Kadasa glared and Sanura laughed. "So much for ever scaring you again."

"Good." Kadasa nodded. "So what's up?"

Wrong question. Sango began ranting about Miroku and how he was flirting with her earlier. Sanura held onto her ankles rocking and giggling at Sango. Kadasa rolled her eyes, also laughing.

She suddenly felt someone behind her and turned, looking over her shoulder only to lock gazes with Sesshoumaru. He cocked his head then jumped and turned to Rin who'd leapt on him, gnawing on his tail. He seemed to scowl and picked up his tail, the puppy dangling before dropping into a pile on the ground, Sesshoumaru taking off once more.

She shook herself lightly and tuned back into Sango, not noticing Sanura watching her carefully.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sango had left twenty minutes later, having been on her way to work but stopped to rant. Kadasa and Sanura waved her off, Sesshoumaru now out cold underneath a tree, Rin chasing a butterfly around the tree. Sanura had one of her cats, _Kitty_, she was pretty sure Sanura called it, sitting in her lap, playing with it.

"Sanura?"

The mismatched eyed girl turned to her. "Hm?"

"Have you ever… never mind."

She grinned and hopped over, flopping next to the girl. "What? What?"

"Have you ever looked at someone and knew, just knew they weren't who they seemed to be?"

She blinked then cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" She sighed heavily, dragging her knees up to her chest letting her chin sit on them. "I mean everyone around me… you, Requiem, Mario, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagura…"

She sweat dropped. "Well…"

"And Sesshoumaru." Sanura looked at her sharply. Kadasa brows furrowed as she started at the grass, not really talking to Sanura anymore. "He… doesn't act like a dog all the time… and he seems powerful. Much more powerful that he should be. It's like he understands things…"

Sanura laughed nervously. "Um… SQUIRRELS!"

Kadasa jumped and looked at her. "What?"

"THE SQUIRRELS! THEY ARE WATCHING! THEY WILL TAKE OVER!"

She blinked. "What?"

Sanura blinked then let out a shrill shriek before sitting back down and grinning. "What were we talking about?" Kadasa just stared at her. "What?"

"Oh… kay… I think I'm gonna go find a new friend now…"

Sanura gave her puppy dog eyes. "What!" she wailed. "How can you think of such a thing! Don't you love me anymore!"

"Sanura… people are staring." She continued wailing loudly until Kadasa shouted, "all right! No new friend!"

She immediately stopped. "Yay!"

Kadasa scowled. "You know just how to annoy me don't you?"

Sanura just laughed. _At least she's not talking about Sesshoumaru anymore._

Said dog seemed to wake as Rin leapt onto his stomach trying to catch a butterfly. She could hear him grumbling from over here. He stood and made his way to them, flopping down beside Kadasa and falling back to sleep. Rin raced over and lunged, landing on Kadasa's chest, Kadasa shrieking and falling backwards. She blinked then giggled looking up at the puppy.

"Ello Rin-chan!" Rin barked happily and she smiled, petting her on the head.

"Hey Asa," Sanura said. "Where do you work?"

Kadasa looked at her in surprise. "I thought you already knew. I work at Helping Hands. It's that marine veterinary hospital nearby."

"Oh! Can we go see it!"

Sesshoumaru looked over. **"Ah. I forgot about the fish."** He sat next to Kadasa and barked.

"Ah. Sesshoumaru wants to go too!" Sanura chirped. "Come on!"

Kadasa sighed heavily. "Whatever."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Wow-o! This place is awesome!" Sanura cried, racing through the building. "Hi Mr. Turtle! Hi Dolphin! Hi Fishy-fishy-fish! Hi-AUGH! SHARK!"

Kadasa sweat dropped. "Sanura. You're gonna get me fired."

Sesshoumaru snorted and weaved around them, going outside to the holding pens. Sesshoumaru frowned as he moved from pen to pen looking for Marine.

"Hey Fluffy." He looked up at Kadasa as she smiled and walked over. "What are you doing?" He looked in the empty pen that Marine had been in then back at her. "Oh. Marine's gone. She was at full health last week and was released."

He scowled and flopped onto the boardwalk. **"There goes my entertainment for the day…"**

Kadasa smiled softly and pat his head. "Don't worry Fluffy. There's other dolphins around here."

"AUGH! SHARK!"

She sweat dropped once more. "There's also Sanura." They watched her dance from tank to tank looking at the animals, shrieking when she found a shark. Kadasa suddenly shot him a mischievous look. "Wanna help me dump her in a tank?" He looked up sharply then woofed. She laughed and hurried forward, him following her quickly.

Sanura was currently looking in an empty pen. "Fishy? Fishy _where are yoooou?_"

Kadasa walked up behind her and nodded to Sesshoumaru then shoved. Sanura shrieked, reaching out and grabbing Kadasa's shirt at the last moment. Both girls fell hollering into the pen.

Sesshoumaru cackled from the boardwalk, watching Sanura try to drown Kadasa, the blond laughing hysterically, almost drowning herself choking as she swam from the annoyed girl. He'd noticed all the looks she'd been giving him recently. He just hoped she never figured it out. He was beginning to enjoy living at her house. Being a dog allowed him to relax, something he'd never really enjoyed before.

A rather loud squeal made him turn to find Sanura and Kadasa swimming frantically for the boardwalk, a fin headed for them. Only after they lay safely on the planks, all limbs out of the water, panting, did the dolphin leap from the waters, squeaking happily. Sesshoumaru snorted in laughter, Sanura sending him a glare then flopping onto the boardwalk.

"Asa?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

Kadasa giggled. "Yeah."

Sesshoumaru sighed. **"You're both idiots."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

Don't worry my fans! Marine will return! Our loveable-squeakable-Makin' Fun of Sesshieable friend will return!

Hi! Yeah, long time since I last updated… and only two weeks left till school starts. Gwuah…. Icky school… but that means I might not be as busy! And I'm getting a second wind with IOAL! A plot has begun and is forming and breathing and living!

Okies! Review and review!

Ta ta for now,

**Kadasa Mori **


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko, Iris or Mario. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

**_Sesshoumaru_** - The animal thoughts

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 22**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Ring… ring… ring… ring…_ Kadasa groaned, rolling over and pulling the covers around her chin, ignoring the phone. It rang a few more times before her answering machine kicked in.

"_Hey! It's Kadasa. I'm obviously busy or ignoring you. Leave a message and the world may end and I'll call you back."_

She heard Sesshoumaru snort next to her but thought nothing of it, still in happy sleep mode.

"_Kadasa… Kadasa! GET YOUR LAZY BUM OUT OF BED! YOU HAVE A DATE REMEMBER!" _

Kadasa frowned in confusion then glanced at her clock. She groaned and flopped back into bed as Sango continued to shout at her, Miroku in back ground arguing she might be in the shower or something. "Shuddup Sango. It's only ten thirty. My date isn't till elev… oh my god!" She leapt out bed, racing for the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and curled up further. **"Humans."**

Twenty minutes later found her dressed and ready to go. She stuffed her wallet into her back pocket, mentally reviewing everything she had. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Okay. I'll be gone till dinner time. If you get hungry you know where all the food is and if-" She stopped dead, watching Sesshoumaru who was watching her carefully, as though taking in every word. Rin was watching her talk but her tongue was lolling and her tail wagging. Sesshoumaru acted like a human listening. Rin acted like a dog just happy for attention.

She shook her head once. "You'll be fine. I'll call up Sango if I'm too late. See ya and be good." She pat each on the head and locked the front door behind her, climbing into her car and driving off.

_He's just a dog Asa. Just a dog._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Standing in front of the park entrance, Kadasa sighed. "Where the hell is Mario?"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"_Hey Asa!" _

"Speak of the devil."

"_Huh?" _

"Nothing. Where are you?"

"_Where am I? Where are_ you_?"_

"Huh?"

"_I'm standing at the park entrance waiting for you!" _

"What! I'm standing in front of the park!" She suddenly scowled and looked up at the sign to the park. "Which park are you at?"

"Um… Palm Beach Park?"

"Damn it…" she cursed, heading for her car. "I'm at the wrong one. I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up with him still laughing on the other line. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_Kadasa looked around the lighted area and sighed. "Not again." _

_Yukia appeared before her, arms crossed. "You need to know this!" _

_Kadasa scowled. "I'm in the middle of date if you don't mind!" _

"_With this _Mario_ person?" _

"_Yes. I happen to like Mario! And I want to see the movie!" _

_Yukia waved a hand. "Oh forget it. You already know what happens. The good guys beat the bad guys, loose a few guys on the way, you know the story." _

_Kadasa groaned. "Thanks for ruining it. What the hell do you want!" _

_Yukia scowled. "Fine! Go back to your little date!" She spun on her heel and everything went black._

A moment later Kadasa's eyes flashed open and she found herself staring at a disgusting orc face. She made a face and turned to Mario who was also making a face. "That's not something I'd like to wake up to," she murmured.

"Same here," he muttered back.

Blood, guts, gore, violence, two empty sodas, popcorn containers, several chocolate bars and forty-five minutes later, the movie ended. Kadasa was cursing mentally at the fact that Yukia had been right, though she didn't actually want to admit it.

"Bloody ghosts…"

"Excuse me?" Mario asked, walking back through the park.

"Nothing. So what are we doing now?"

"Let's just walk around and talk. I hardly see you!"

She laughed. "I just saw you the other day!"

"Well…" He shrugged and grabbed her hand. "Tell me about your day."

"It starts with Sango…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru growled lightly, watching them. He'd convinced Sanura and Requiem to drop him off at the park, though the two had disappeared shortly after.

"Whatcha doin Sesshie!" a hyper voice whispered next to him. He blinked then turned before stifling a yelp and leaping away, Sanura and Requiem suddenly kneeling beside him. Sanura grinned brightly at him.

"**What the hell are you doing here!"**

Sanura blinked and shrugged. "I dunno. Requiem? What are we doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. "We're here to protect Kadasa from Sesshoumaru… remember?"

"Oh yeah! Requiem! You're so smart!" she gushed.

"I know I am."

Sesshoumaru gagged lightly and looked back to Kadasa, growling darkly again as Mario grabbed her hand, swinging it lightly.

Sanura growled this time and began climbing to her feet to vault at them but Requiem grabbed her, tugging her back down. "Requiem! Lemme go! Let at him!"

"I see him. He's not doing anything."

"Requiem! You're so mean!"

"I know I am," he replied poking her.

"Requiem! Stop it!" Sanura squealed.

Kadasa paused. "Did you hear something? Never mind. Must have been my imagination."

Mario blinked. "No… no I did hear it."

Sesshoumaru stiffened as they walked towards them and looked over to warn Sanura and Requiem only to twitch violently seeing them making out. He turned and quickly slipped away.

Kadasa pulled the bush back then shrieked. "SANURA!"

The violet haired girl pulled away, flushed, giggling nervously before turning and screaming, running away. Requiem raised an eyebrow, shrugged at Kadasa and stuffed his hands in his pockets, following after the girl.

"Sanura… and Requiem… they're quite odd," Kadasa commented.

Mario snorted. "Ya think?"

"Not really, no."

He laughed and hooked an arm around hers once more, leading her to a bench. "Come on. Sit beside me." He flopped down. She squeaked, tripping and falling beside him. Mario blinked in surprise as her face was too close to his then both flushed, looking away.

_Damn! I'm getting to close. Sesshoumaru. You better start acting on those feelings or you'll have a rival for Kadasa…_

"Aw man!" a voice came from close by. "They didn't kiss!"

"Shhh Kags! They'll hear you!"

"Sides, it's only their what? _Second_ date!"

Kadasa twitched and glanced at Mario who grinned wickedly before they both spun and leapt at the bushes, squeals and yelps being heard. They found Sango, Kagome and Kiyoko sitting there, Sanura trying to hide behind Requiem who was shuffling cards with Inuyasha and Miroku, Sesshoumaru watching dully.

"What are you guys doing?" Kadasa growled.

"Um…" Kagome sweat dropped. "Inuyasha's idea?"

"Not this time Kagome," Inuyasha snapped. "This time it was all your idea."

"Was not! Sango helped."

Sango shot her a dull look. "Oh thanks Kags."

"No problem."

A scream made everyone turn as a girl bound from the trees, running straight into Kagome, the only reason neither of them falling being Inuyasha catching them. The girl looked up sharply, then snapped her head around, blonde spirally curls bouncing as she did, as a roar echoed behind her.

She turned back. "Hurry! Run!" she cried. "Before it-" A demon, fangs dripping, tails thrashing, burst through the trees, roaring again. "-gets here," she finished weakly.

It roared once more and charged, clawed hand swiping out. Mario grabbed Kadasa and leapt out of the way, Sanura and Requiem hopping backwards, Sango and Kiyoko diving to the side, Miroku just far enough away not to be in reach. The only thing that saved Sesshoumaru from a messy death was Inuyasha's fingers hooking around his collar and flinging him backwards as the haynou leapt out of the way, Kagome hugged close. The blond darted out of the way, landing near Sanura who let out a shriek.

"Iris!"

She looked up. "Sanura!"

"Now's not the time for a reunion Sanura," Requiem added. "If you haven't noticed, we have a demon on our hands."

"Demon!" Kadasa squeaked.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. **"Yes. You've only fought them about three times already."**

Sanura shot him a quick look then a confused one at Kadasa. "She doesn't remember," Kagome hissed at him quietly so Kadasa didn't overhear. "She hit her head last time and forgot and the time before that I hid her memories. Both her _and_ Sango."

Inuyasha flashed a grin at her. "So can I transform?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

He cackled and stood up, ripping the black choker around his neck off. Dog ears grew on his head, eyes flashing dangerously, claws and fangs stretching out. Sango shrieked, jumping backwards into Miroku who smiled softly. "Just stand back, kay?" She blinked and nodded and he jumped forward. The small golden decoration on his necklace was tugged off and in one smooth movement transformed into his staff, Inuyasha doing the same to his, though it transformed into a sword.

Sanura and Requiem shared grins and stood, claws and fangs elongating. Three slashes appeared on Requiem's right cheek, a sun on his forehead, cat ears and tails appearing on both demons. Mario pulled Kadasa over to Kagome who stood in front of Sango, hands glowing pink. She nodded to the dog who grinned back and leapt forward, his fangs and claws also growing, a dog tail wagging behind him.

Inuyasha grinned. "Ready to die?"

The demon paused, looking between them all before it let out a roar. More demons stomped into the clearing and Sanura sweat dropped then yelled at Inuyasha, "ready for _us_ to die!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

Da da da da daaaaaaa! Introducing, IRIS! Miss Pyra has entered Inuyoukai on a Leash!

I would like to apologize for one, a long delay, and two a shorter chapter than normal. Sanura I hope I wrote both demon appearances down correctly.

And school starts tomorrow! wOOOOOOOOOOOOt! Senior Power! As a result, I will either be updating sooner or later, due to either busy-ness or procrastination.

Oh and as an obvious remark, Miroku does **not** have his wind tunnel, only his shiny golden sharp staff thingy.

Ta ta for now,

**Kadasa Mori **


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko, Iris, Carver or Mario. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

_**Sesshoumaru**_ - The animal thoughts

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 23**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They were thick skinned, heavy but agile and reminded Kadasa sort of those Alien movies, except the heads weren't as long and they actually had eyes and they didn't seem to bleed acid and they were all different colors and different creatures.

So in reality, not so much like the aliens.

The demons paced around them, everyone stepping back to form a circle. "Make sure we stay with our backs to each other for as long as possible," Miroku hissed. "They'll want to separate us and kill us quickly. It we do, make sure you're partnered up so you can watch each others backs as well as your own. Got it?"

"Got it," the party affirmed.

A howl made everyone turn to Inuyasha as a demon leapt at him, sending him tumbling through the circle, breaking them up immediately. Sesshoumaru curled around Kadasa's legs, snarling and leaping at the first demon. Miroku grabbed Sango's arm, tearing her out of the way of an oncoming creature. Mario hurried to help out Inuyasha who'd been tackled by four demons, Kagome and Kiyoko sticking close to Iris, bow in the miko's hands.

Sanura immediately glued herself to Requiem, both looking about quickly as even more demons flooded the area. Sanura held out a hand, a five foot redwood, led cored staff appearing in her palm. It had a steel cap on one end, an eighteen inch curved steel blade on the other. A red cord was tied at the base of the blade around the edge of the cap saying "I do not fear death, I just love living," in an ancient script. She smiled at the blade.

"Ready Naginata?" she murmured before darting into the oncoming demons, slashing about as they howled then turned to dust.

Requiem curled his fingers into his palms before holding his hands up, shadowy daggers in between each finger. A demon leapt at him and the daggers flew into it. It screamed as it burst into dust, the daggers disappearing. A demon was racing up behind him so he quickly transformed into a panther and leapt, tearing its throat out before transforming back and creating a bow and arrows, aiming for the next one.

The demon Sanura was currently fighting slashed at her. She gasped, not moving back quick enough, the claws ripping four long gashes in the shirt. She tumbled head over heels, landing on her stomach. Slowly getting up. She blinked, holding her head before looking down. She whimpered, looking at the stained and ripped shirt. "Rest in peace, pretty shirt. . . YOU SHALL BE AVENGED!!!"

Snarling, she threw a hand out, a bolt of electricity hitting the demon. When the smoke cleared she let out a "Ha!" Its hair stood on end and it was a bit charred. Grinning wickedly she put her hands on her hips. The demon blinked then shook itself and let out a roar.

Her eyes widened and she let out a scream, spinning on her heel as the demon charged after her. Requiem looked over his shoulder and sighed heavily, quickly disposing of the demon in front of him and hurrying to Sanura's aid.

Sesshoumaru snarled at the demon in front of him. It snarled back just as furiously. He took the distraction to jump at it, fangs tearing into its throat. It quickly fell into a pile of dust.

There was a loud squeal and he turned to find Kadasa holding a baseball bat in front of her, still quivering from it hitting against the demon's skull, the demon in a pile on the ground. She slowly peeked open and eye and blinked then looked down and squealed again, turning and running in the opposite direction only for another demon to jump at her.

She squealed again and smacked it with the baseball bat, eyes shut tightly. It hit the ground and she slowly opened an eye, looked down, squealed again and spun in the opposite direction. Rinse. Lather. Repeat. He sighed heavily and shook his head then turned and leapt at another demon.

Iris scowled at her demon, taking a step back before she raised her hands. Vines twirled up from the ground and around the demon's legs, making an easy target for Kagome who shot an arrow into its chest. "Thanks!" Kagome called, turning and shooting at another. Iris nodded and turned to target another demon.

"IRIS! Look out!" Sanura screamed, racing towards her friend, reaching for her. Iris turned, eyes wide as the demon leapt for her.

A thundering echo announced its immediate arrival as a hole blasted into the demon's chest, it vaulting backwards, spluttering as it died. A human knelt beside Iris, gun in one hand. "You all right?"

"Carver!" she cried, hugging him. "You rescued me!"

He scowled. "What the hell!? Get off of me!"

She pouted as she sat back. "You're no fun."

"Hey!" Inuyasha roared. "Stop flirting and keep fighting!!!"

Miroku leaned backwards and smacked Inuyasha upside the head with his staff. "Take your own advice Inuyasha and pay attention." He snarled and rubbed his head then tore through the next demon.

"Heads up!" Sango shouted. Both males turned then ducked quickly as the branch she'd found flew through the taking out several demons at once. Grinning she hurried over and grabbed it. "Ha! Took out more than you guys!!!" They both scowled at her then slashed at the demons in front them.

"Fifteen!" All three turned to Kiyoko who shot them the victory sign. "I'm winning!" she chirped, then spinning, slamming the pan in her hands into the face of a nearby demon, which crumbled into dust. "Sixteen!!! I'm on a roll!"

All of them paused as Kadasa ran by, hands in the air, a bat in one of them, screaming her head off, a demon racing after her but unable to catch the blond who ran into a demon, bounced off and crawled away as the demon smashed into it and slid onto the ground. Sesshoumaru leapt onto it and bit its neck, it quickly bursting into dust. She screamed as another spotted her and took off after her, Sesshoumaru racing after them both.

Iris shrieked as a demon grabbed her arm, tugging her towards it as it raised its claws. Carver punched it in the forehead, sending it reeling backwards before it screeched and burst.

Soon enough all of the demons, save five, were gone, dust blowing in the wind. The demon was closest to Kagome and realizing the fact he wouldn't make it out, turned his eyes on her. Inuyasha leapt in front of her. He growled darkly, raising his sword. "You leave now demon, and I'll spare your life this time."

The demon growled darkly then hissed at the others which turned and raced away. They all watched the demons scurry away, shooting dark looks over their shoulders. Silence fell across the clearing until they heard Requiem sigh. "You know mutt, that which doesn't kill you will probably try again."

Inuyasha twitched and flipped around shouting, "what was that?!"

Requiem just rolled his eyes. "I said-"

"I know what you said! Are you looking for a fight?!"

Requiem stared at him then sniffed, looking away. "I refuse to engage in an intellectual battle with an unarmed man."

Inuyasha blinked stupidly, Kagome and Miroku snorting, trying to hold in their laughter. Kadasa, Sango and Kiyoko didn't bother holding it in, Sanura grinning in triumph next to her boyfriend, Sesshoumaru smirking and Mario shaking his head with a sigh.

_He gives a bad name to __**all**__ dogs,_ Mario thought.

"Please tell me you're not really this stupid," Carver announced, crossing his arms while Iris tried to hold back her laughter.

Inuyasha scowled as he realized he was being made fun of. "That's it! You're going do-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Sit!" He flinched then scowled at the girl and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshoumaru smirked, recalling that 'sit' had once meant 'face plant into ground.' Inuyasha must've felt his smirk because he sent the dog a dark glare.

The haynou sighed and bent down, picking up his choker and wrapping it around his neck, transforming him into his human form. His sword shrunk down into a charm and he picked it up, attaching it to the choker. Miroku twirled the staff once more before it shrunk and he pulled the chain from under his shirt, attaching it to the end. Kagome bounced her bow and arrows into the air, all of the disappearing in a small pink flash.

Sanura sighed and patted her tail before it, her claws and fangs and her ears disappeared. Requiem sighed, his markings and cat attributes also disappearing. Mario stretched, arms going behind his head as his dog characteristics disappeared, tail giving one last wag before it vanished.

"Hey Kadasa?" Sango asked vaguely, twirling the branch in her hands.

"Hm?"

"How the hell did you find a baseball bat?"

Kadasa blinked then looked at the bat in her hands. "Um…" she slowly hid it behind her. "Carrot?"

Sango blinked as well then scowled. "What?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. **"You are an idiot…"**

"So who are you two?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms irritably and turning to the newcomers.

The blond ducked her head looking sheepish, eyes bright blue. "I'm Sanura's friend… my name is Iris."

The man crossed his arms, gun in his pocket. "Carver." He had black hair, green eyes and looked like a punk rocker. There was a gun on each hip and a metal spatula behind one of them.

"What's with the kitchen ware?" Sango asked.

He blinked and looked at it then scowled. "I own a restaurant."

"That doesn't explain why it's there…" Kiyoko offered after a few seconds of silence.

He almost hid the flush perfectly. "I must have brought it along in case anyone wanted a snack!" he snapped irritably.

Iris giggled, clinging to his arm. "He likes to cook! And make pie! Everyone loves pie!!!" He rolled his eyes, but didn't tell her to get away from him.

"So how'd you get here?" Kagome asked.

Iris frowned. "That demon bumped into me and… well… lets just say it didn't like poison ivy, so it called some friends to hassle me and I ran away and here I am!"

Inuyasha turned to Carver. "You?"

Carver sighed and pulled a cell phone from his pocket. "She called me to save her."

Iris grinned widely. "And you came!"

"If I hadn't, most of the business for the restaurant would disappear. Most people go there just to see you." She giggled.

"Speaking of food," Sanura announced, rubbing her stomach. "I'm hungry. We didn't get to eat before we stalked Kadasa's date."

Kadasa scowled at that. "Thanks a lot for that."

"No problem!" she chirped. "Now _food_!!!"

Half an hour later found everyone at Kadasa's house, the blond pouting and asking why everyone wanted to go to _her_ house all the time. They'd ordered pizza and were having a movie fest. Currently on was Lake Placid.

_"Crocodiles can't swim in salt water." _

"_Yeah well, that'll be your little secret." **(1)**_

Sanura blinked and looked up at Requiem, sitting in his lap. "Crocodiles can't swim in salt water?"

"Of course they can. Ever heard of a saltwater crocodile?"

"You mean crocodiles can swim in the ocean?" Iris spoke up.

"They could be swimming with us?!" Sanura cried.

Sango shuddered. "Oh man… that's a scary thought."

"I wouldn't want to be the old lady that turns and sees a croc swimming towards her," Inuyasha chimed in, grinning wickedly. He pretended to swim then turned, eyes went wide and he clutched his chest, falling back against the couch.

Kagome whapped his arm. "Inuyasha! That horrible!"

"But true!" Kadasa giggled. "What if it was that old lady that used to live by us? The one that would throw her cane at us if we even glanced at her house?"

"Oh man! I wish that would happen!" Kiyoko cried.

"And then the croc could eat her!" Sango added. "No evidence!"

Sesshoumaru sat back and wondered, _**how did the day go from dates to demons to **_**crocodiles**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

(_laughs nervously_) Um… hi… long time no see… (_hides under her desk_) Last time I updated this I had just started school right… well now I'm out and uh… yeah…

AUGH! THIS STORY HAS PLAGUED ME BEYOND PLAGUES!!!

(_cries_) My brain is hurts at moments present in time. I've been on such a not-Inuyasha drive for so long it's weird writing it again. I hope this chapter is to your liking! I tried to write as much as I could but my brain is trying to push Inuyasha out of the way for Harry Potter and Labyrinth. (_clings to Sesshoumaru_) Sorry Sesshie!!!

**1.** Quotes from the movie Lake Placid

Thanks for keeping up with this. (_cries again_) I'm sorry for such a long wait! And I'm sorry if it takes forever again to update again. I'm so not-Inuyasha mode right now.

(_runs and hides_)

**Kadasa Mori **


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko, Iris, Carver or Mario. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

_**Sesshoumaru**_ - The animal thoughts

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 24**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Kadasa sighed as she found herself in the all too familiar white place again. Yukia already stood there. "So… any more interesting history facts?"_

_Yukia sighed and sat before her. "Yes." _

_Kadasa watched her warily. "Oh?" _

_Yukia took a deep breath then looked at her. "You might not like me after this." _

_Kadasa's eyes instantly narrowed. "What did you do?" _

_The emerald eyed girl shut her eyes as though in pain before speaking. "When I was younger… I looked up to Sesshoumaru. I admired him, wanted to be just like him. I… well to put it simply, I loved him, worshipped him. Then as we got older, he became more involved in politics. My loved for him grew into an obsession. I see now that his feelings were not the same but back then I felt as though if I showed him I loved him, he'd grow to feel the same. I immersed myself in love spells and soon enough… dark magic." _

_Kadasa frowned slightly and opened her mouth then shut it and nodded to go on. _

_Yukia shifted uncomfortably and her face grew sad. "There was a ball a night 500 years ago… by then I was completely immersed in dark magic and… utterly insane. I flirted with Sesshoumaru but he didn't return the admiring." She swallowed. "He spoke with his father about something and came back in looking defiant. I asked him for a dance and he refused… something… snapped and I got so angry I called up the worst spell I could think of." _

"_You sealed him." _

_She looked up at Kadasa then nodded sadly. "I sealed him into a weak form of what he really was, a dog youkai… and so…" _

"_He's stuck as a dog." _

"_Exactly." _

"_Why?" _

_She winced. "I don't know… I suppose I was too in love with him… told myself if I couldn't have him, he shouldn't have anyone…" _

"_Do you regret it?" _

"_Every day, every hour, every second." _

_Kadasa nodded. "Then I suppose you're repenting." _

_Yukia smiled weakly. "I suppose I am." _

_Kadasa leaned back then said, "you were talking about him being human awhile back." _

_Yukia blinked then nodded. "Yes. He can turn into a human using magic." _

"_Ah… I suppose you know who he is when he's human?" _

"_I suppose I do." When Kadasa didn't answer she said, "should I be supposing you want to know?" _

_Kadasa frowned then shook her head. "I think I already know. I'll confront him when I get the chance." _

_Yukia smiled. "Good." _

"_Should I know something about this curse to tell him how to break it?" _

"_You can know, but you can't tell him." _

"_All right." _

"_The secret to the curse is-" The light flashed ominously and Yukia looked up, then sighed. "Sorry Kadasa. See ya." _

"_Wait you didn't tell me-" The light when up and her eyes flashed open._

"-what the secret was." She sighed heavily. Sesshoumaru snorted awake, looking at her blurrily. She smiled at pat his head, the reached around him and pat Rin.

Sliding out of bed she stretched and padded for the kitchen. She glanced at the counter then turned to the fridge pulling out a milk jug and setting it there, also grabbing cream cheese and setting on the counter before she shrieked and spun around, her friends all staring at her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled. Kagome, Sango and Iris were giggling, Sanura grinning wickedly and Inuyasha and Miroku laughing. She stomped her foot. "This is _my_ house?! How the hell did you all get in without my knowing?!"

"We_do_ have keys Kadasa," Kagome announced. "And Inuyasha cut his hand on the way home so he wanted to wash it out and it gave us an excuse to stop by for a visit."

"You visit me EVERYDAY!"

"So?"

She let out a muffled scream of frustration, hitting her head on the counter. "I hate you all." She continued to hit her head to every word. Inuyasha snorted.

"Shut up Inuyasha," Kadasa said, and shifted her hand so it hit the salt shaker, the shaker falling down, salt spraying onto the cut on Inuyasha's hand. He cursed violently, falling off his chair and rolling about the ground as Kadasa continued as though nothing had happened.

Twenty minutes later she'd finally scared off Inuyasha by threatening to shove him in a shark tank with a bleeding forehead (which forced Miroku, Kagome and Sango to go with him because they took Inuyasha's car).

Kadasa had taken a shower and was sitting in the kitchen, Iris and Sanura annoying Sesshoumaru and Rin in the other room, when Kiyoko raced into the room, bouncing. "Hey! I think I found _the_ house. Can you come with me to check?!"

"Well… Iris and Sanura are here and I am _not_ leaving them alone in my house."

"Bring them along then! But come on! Hurry up!"

Kadasa giggled heading for her room. "Okay! Okay. Let me just grab them and we can… Iris… what are you doing?"

The blond leapt to her feet, waving a finger in Kadasa's direction as though scolding her. "I most certainly was not eating your alarm clock!"

"Were too," Sanura chirped, lying on the bed, looking at Kadasa upside down.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Pickle!"

"Squirrel!"

"Road rage!"

"Dandelion!"

Kadasa raised an eyebrow. "Kiyoko thinks she found a house to buy."

"Let's go!" they shouted, racing for the door.

Kadasa glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Well… you can either lounge around by yourself here all day or spend it with three insane females and me."

"You're insane too!" Kiyoko shouted from the other room.

"Shut up and go downstairs!" Kadasa shouted back then turned to Sesshoumaru with a grin. "So?" Sesshoumaru groaned and flopped back onto the bed, Rin barking happily and flopping onto his stomach. Kadasa giggled. "All right. Be good."

She grabbed her cell phone, shoving it into her pocket before exiting the room, grabbing her keys and heading downstairs where everyone sat by her car. Kadasa pouted. "We're taking _mine_?"

"Of course!" Iris giggled.

"Of course my porche it's a horse of course!" Sanura chirped happily.

Kiyoko just raised an eyebrow. "Erm…"

Kadasa sighed, smiling. "Get in the car." They all squealed and leapt into the convertible. Kadasa slid into the driver's seat and started it, closing the garage door as she left.

"Where to?" Sanura chirped.

"Let's grab Kagome and Sango!" Kiyoko chirped. "That way they can't yell at us later for not bringing them."

"Good point," Kadasa murmured, turning the car left and driving towards the town.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So… where are we going again?" Sango asked for the seventh time as they drove down the road.

"To the moon and back again!" Sanura chirped, her fourth wrong answer.

"Uh huh… where are we really going?"

"Back to the U.S.S.R.!" Iris giggled, giving a victory sign, her fourth wrong answer as well.

"Kadasa?"

"I'm enjoying seeing what they come up with."

"Hmph. Where are we going?"

"Kakariko Gorge!"

"… what? Where's that?"

"In a van down by the river!"

"We're here!" Kiyoko shouted as Kadasa pulled into the driveway.

"Wow…"

The house was on stilts, like Kadasa's and a creamy green color. Kiyoko hopped up the front steps to the front door and motioned for them all to follow. They did, expecting everything as they went along. The first floor had a good sized room when you first walked in, a set of stairs to the right to lead to the second floor. The room was composed of the living room, the dining room and the kitchen. In the middle of the wall was an archway to the hallway leading to a bathroom, a den and a laundry room. Upstairs there was another living room leading onto a balcony. The rest of the upstairs was bedrooms, four in total.

"This is awesome Kiyoko!" Sanura chirped, inspecting every nook and cranny.

"I have to agree," Sango murmured, looking up the fireplace. "Are you seriously thinking about buying it?"

"Yes! I love it! Everything else was too… not cool. I _love_ this house!" She grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Besides," she twirled the key ring around her finger. "I already bought it."

"Yay!" Kadasa cried and hugged her sister. "Now everyone can come _here_ instead of my place!!!"

Kiyoko smirked. "I'm not making copies of my key."

Kadasa wailed. "No!!!"

Isis bounced onto the couch. "They left a lot of stuff here."

"Well, a lot of it is mine. They shipped everything and I got it all yesterday. That's why I kinda disappeared all day. The rest they didn't want."

Iris blinked then looked at her hands. "I want to learn to walk on my hands so I can wear hats on my feet." She rolled off the couch and onto her hands, walking around. Sanura laughed and followed after her.

Kiyoko blinked. "Um…"

"This is great!" Kagome chirped. "Oh! And I have your new house gift… oh dang it. It's at my place. Care to drop by real quick?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa grinned as she peeked into the hallway then cackled and headed back downstairs. Kiyoko was hugging Kagome tightly at the gift certificates to all different stores to buy new things for her house. Sango was pouting and poking her, reminding the girl she'd gotten the certificates to Bed, Bath and Beyond.

Sanura and Iris looked up as Kadasa entered the room. "Where were you?" Sanura asked.

"Oh… nowhere," she grinned innocently.

Sanura raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth but the door opened before she could say anything. Inuyasha stepped in, blinked, then looked cautious. "Why are you all at _my_ house?"

"Kagome gave us keys," Kadasa answered with a straight face.

He twitched and raced for the kitchen. "Kagome!!!" he wailed in horror.

"You think I'd give _her_ keys?" Kadasa giggled when Inuyasha scowled at her, Kagome rolling her eyes at him.

Inuyasha pouted. "You're being mean…"

The miko giggled and ruffled his hair. "Yes, yes I am. Now the girls and I are going to go out so I'll see you later."

"Whatever." He turned and headed up the stairs.

Kadasa paled and grabbed Sanura and Iris' arms. "Time to go! Time to go!" she chirped, dragging them out of the house. Kiyoko gathered her things and followed after them, Kagome swinging a purse over her arm, closing the door behind Sango.

"What's the rush?" Iris asked as Kadasa pushed her towards the car.

"Oh… no rush… just…"

"KADASA!" A roar shouted and they turned to find Inuyasha racing out of the house and towards them. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

"_GO_!" Kadasa squealed and they all raced to the car, piling in and driving off, leaving Inuyasha in the dust shouting at her. Kadasa laughed as she spun around the corner.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked, turning away from the sight of Inuyasha shouting at them.

"Oh… nothing. Just decided he wanted to redecorate."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I posted pictures of kittens in his room and gave him a new shower curtain of kitties." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So, where can we hide?" Kadasa asked as they turned onto the main road.

Kiyoko grinned. "Let's hide at Sango's house!!!"

The girl sighed heavily. "I have no choice in the matter do I?"

"Nope!" they all chorused.

"Fine. Just… no eating the furniture."

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. "Eating the furniture?"

Kadasa grinned sheepishly and Kagome burst out laughing. "Kadasa got drunk once and started gnawing on the couch saying it was a steak."

Sanura let out a sob. "I'm sorry Asa! Timmy got to you too! The hamsters! It was their fault! I'm sorry!"

Kadasa sweat dropped. "Yeah… the hamsters."

Sanura brightened up. "I want pie!"

"Ooo! Me too!" Iris chirped and they high fived.

"Yeah!"

Kadasa, Kiyoko, Sango and Kagome all sweat dropped. "Are they sane?" Kagome whispered to Sango who shook her head.

"Let's go see Carver!" Iris chirped happily.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to see the restaurant," Kagome agreed quickly. "Come on Sango! Let's go!"

"I thought we were going to my place," Sango said in confusion.

"Well we'll pick up pie, _then_ go to your place!"

Sango sighed, Kadasa giggling. "Alright. Just tell me where I'm supposed to be going."

They found out very quickly… Iris had _no_ sense of direction…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"You do realize this place is about two minutes from our place Iris," Kagome announced as they finally made it to Carver's restaurant.

"Yeup!"

"And it took us an hour to get here."

"Yeup!"

Kagome sighed heavily. Kadasa sighed as well. "There goes a tank of gas."

"Don't worry ol' chap!" Sanura announced, smacking her shoulder. "Carver's food is awesome! Come on Iris! Pie!"

"Yes!" They raced into the building and Sango glanced at the others.

"If we leave now they can't get into the car before we pull away."

Kiyoko looked like she was seriously considering it, Kagome was moving towards the car and Kadasa just laughed. "Oh come on guys! Let's go have some pie!"

"Pie?" Sango asked curiously, walking towards the restaurant.

"Yes pie. Iris told me they had really good pie."

"Hm…"

Walking inside, they found Sanura and Iris seated at the counter, Iris eating quickly and Sanura fighting with a roll. The place was about a quarter filled, but seeing as how it was nearing 2.30 that was to be expected.

"Hey guys!" Iris called, waving. "Over here!" They made their way over, picking up the menus and looking over them.

Carver sighed heavily, leaning on the counter in front of her as she shoveled food into her mouth. "With all the food you eat, why don't you weigh 800 pounds yet?"

She pouted. "I can't help it if I have a very fast metabolism!"

Kadasa spun around on the stool beside Sanura and slapped her hands onto the counter. "What's good chef?" she chirped happily as Sango, Kiyoko and Kagome sat down along the row, picking up menus and looking through them.

Carver raised an eyebrow. "Everything's good. What would you like?"

"Diet pepsi and chicken tenders?"

"Hm." He glanced over at Sanura and Iris. "Third round?"

"YES!" they cried happily.

Kagome leaned towards Kiyoko. "How long were they in here before we came in?"

"45."

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

"I already calculated it. We were outside a minute and a half. They've gone through two meals. Forty-five seconds per meal."

Kagome blinked again then sighed. "Why is everyone we meet so weird…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

About an hour later, having finished lunch and dessert, Kiyoko and Kagome were talking about something, Sango still nibbling on her pie, Kadasa chatting with Carver, though she did most of the talking and Iris and Sanura doing… Iris and Sanura stuff, which in this case was talking to the jukebox in the corner and begging it to play up to date songs.

"So how long have you owned this place?" Kadasa asked.

Carver shrugged. "Days go by pretty quick around here."

"Ah. Does Iris visit everyday?"

"Nearly."

At that moment Iris and Sanura decided to break out into a random song about the beauty that was muffins. Carver and Kadasa sighed heavily. He motioned towards them. "There isn't enough medication in the world for those two." Kadasa nodded her agreement.

"Oi!" Sango called down the row. "Can I get some more pie?"

Kagome and Kiyoko sweat dropped. "That's your third piece already!"

"Well it's good pie. Actually can I just buy the whole thing?"

Carver just raised an eyebrow then pushed the pie down the counter to stop in front of Sango. "Knock yourself out." She happily dug into the pie with a muffled cry of joy.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Come again soon!" the waitress chirped happily as they left, waving good bye to Iris and Carver.

"Bye!" Sanura shouted hanging out of the car as Kadasa drove around the corner.

"Where to now?" Kagome asked.

"Waaah… too much pie…" Sango moaned, rubbing her stomach.

"That's what you get for eating an entire pie!" Kagome shot back at her. "What were you thinking Ms. Sango?! Miroku will never like you now!"

Sango's eye twitched. "What?!" she cried shrilly, the people in the car next to them having to jerk out of the way as Kadasa swerved dangerously close to them.

"Shut up!" Kadasa shouted back at them. They paid no heed, Kagome taunting relentlessly, Sango arguing back angrily and turning bright red, Sanura laughing and clapping her hands, and Kiyoko sitting beside Kadasa with a grin.

Kadasa shot her a dark glare. "Don't you say a word." Kiyoko just grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers/reviewers,**

(does a happy dance) I finally got this done! This was a doozy since nothing major was happening in it besides FINALLY meeting Carver.

Add doozy plus over load of homework plus college abducting me plus no Inuyasha fanfic motivation whatsoever and the sum would be HOW DID THIS EVER GET FINISHED?!?!?!

Waaaahhhh. Meh brain hurts…

I actually went back through this thing and realized… good goddess… this was not the way this story was originally been planned out. … Whatever. This way's much better.

So yeah… try not to expect another update soon. I'm trying my hardest! Inuyasha's just not my thing anymore.

(wails) I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO SESSHIE!!!

(is dragged away by massive papers and need of sleep)

**Kadasa Mori **

**P.S.**_Random stuff that needs to be said_

Back to the U.S.S.R. – a Beatles song

Kakariko Gorge – a place in the Zelda games, has very cool music in Ocarina of Time

In a van down by the river – something from a Saturday Night Live skit with Chris Farley

**P.S.S.** Seeing as how it's 1.41 am and I can't really focus on the words right now, I'm sorry if there are typos!


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko, Iris, Carver or Mario. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem.

I don't own Hoodwinked or Twitchy.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

_**Sesshoumaru**_ - The animal thoughts

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 25**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normally at 8.30 in the morning on a Sunday morning people are either at church, getting ready for a boring day at work or sleeping. Kadasa was currently part of the last group, sleeping blissfully. Unfortunately for Kadasa, her friends weren't normal so they were doing none of the three.

"GUESS WHAT?!"

Kadasa screamed, vaulting up off the bed and falling off the other side. Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet, but was too tangled in the blankets and fell back on his face. Rin started barking crazily.

"We're having a party! Here of course, since your house is a fantastic place to party. We're inviting EVERYONE! It'll be huge and awesome!" Sango shrieked, pacing back and forth, tapping her chin.

Kadasa sat up, hair messy and eyes wide but fogged with sleep. "Huh?" Sesshoumaru groaned and curled back up, stuffing his head under the pillow, Rin realizing there was no threat curling up beside him. The blond watched Sango paced for a few minutes then rolled her eyes and joined Sesshoumaru under the pillow with a heavy sigh.

Sango realized ten minutes into her rant that her audience had all gone back to sleep and woke them up again, this time with ice cold water. Kadasa took off after Sango who screamed shrilly as the soaking wet girl tried to tackle her. Rin shook, nearly falling off the bed. Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, once again regretting ever going home with the blond.

Twenty minutes later, having finally beaten Sango with a pillow from the couch and gotten some caffeine into her system, Kadasa glared darkly at the brunette. "So why is the party being held at my house?"

"Because your house is awesome?"

"And why is that?"

"Because it is?"

Kadasa sighed heavily. "Fine… fine… but this time I'm NOT cleaning up by myself."

Sango grinned and pumped her fist out in victory. "Yes! I'll go tell everyone!"

The blond sighed once again and headed for the shower. Sesshoumaru also sighed, heading outside to enjoy only a few precious hours of silence before things really started.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few hours later as Inuyasha, Miroku and Naraku were carting food and drinks into the garage, Sesshoumaru shot Kadasa a dirty look when she let out a complaining whine. She pouted when she noticed it, the look clearly stating '_you're_ the one who let them party here.'

"Can't you go bite them or something Sesshoumaru?" she asked irritably. He wuffed and flopped down where he sat, looking annoyed.

They had transformed her garage into a sort of rave, twirling lights, a long table for food, drinks and stereos. Kadasa was glad that she had no neighbors to yell at her for the loud music that would be playing till three in the morning.

"Hey Asa!" Inuyasha called, distracting her from her musings. "How many pizzas should we order? Ten? That would be like a slice or two per person right?"

She twitched violently. "HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU INVITE?!"

"I dunno… bout twenty or thirty?"

Kadasa groaned. "No wonder you failed math…"

"**There's at least twelve slices per box you moron,"** Sesshoumaru announced, rolling his eyes. **"So two slices per person would only be FIVE pizzas."**

Inuyasha scowled. "Shuddup…"

"Well you did!" Kadasa shot back.

He looked confused for a moment then recalled what she said. "Whatever… so five pizzas then?"

"Sure…" She just waved a hand and he hurried back over to Miroku. "Why are my friends so annoying?" she murmured.

"**They probably learned it from you,"** Sesshoumaru grumbled. When her hand landed on his head, he looked up quickly to see if she'd heard what he said but she was watching everyone put everything together for the party. With a sigh of relief he twisted around so she'd scratch behind his ears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mario grinned, people watching at the party. It was insane. The last had just been loud, everyone chatting, music blaring. This was INSANE! People were laughing hysterically in one corner, break dancing in the next. Inuyasha and Miroku were doing some kind of jig in the center of the room, Kiyoko and Naraku trying to discreetly throw things in front of their feet so they'd trip. Kadasa and Iris had gathered a crowd and were chanting as people balanced things on Sanura's head.

"Mario!" He turned finding Kagome leaning against the back of the couch beside him, Sango against the couch on his other side. "You wanted to talk to us?"

He nodded at them then nodded towards Kadasa. "What would she do if I announced my withdrawal of boyfriend status?"

"You mean break up with her?" He nodded. "She'd be all right with it. I'm not telling you her exact feelings. She may be upset but if you don't want the relationship then she'll be all right with it." She glanced at Sango 

who had turned to chat with someone. Bending down she put her head beside his. "But you're not backing out cause you don't want the relationship huh?"

He stiffened slightly and glanced at her then sighed. "Can't hide anything from you…"

Kagome giggled. "Well I'm proud of you."

"Thanks…"

Sango flopped down on his other side. "So did you and Kadasa break up yet?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. Not yet. I just think we should probably break up because we must have bad luck or something following us."

"Yeah. You two were kinda a magnet for trouble-ouch!" Sango rubbed her head where Kagome 'accidentally' elbowed her.

"Wanna help us?"

He raised an eyebrow then leaned back. "Help how?"

"There's a guy who likes Asa and we're pretty sure she likes him too!" Sango chirped.

"And?"

"And you get to help us set them up!" Kagome grinned.

He grinned wickedly. "What have you got planned?"

"So far just simple things but with your help-"

Kadasa tackled her, interrupting her thoughts. "Kags! You gotta see what Sanura can balance on her head!" Kagome yelped as she was dragged away. Sango winked at him and hurried after the two girls.

Mario chuckled and went back to his people watching.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sango winced at Inuyasha let out a whoop, drunkenly spinning in circles and waving his coat above his head, Miroku pulling off his tee shirt to do the same but falling over before he could accomplish it. He spotted Sesshoumaru as the dog walked up to sniff at him and laughed. "Yashie! It's your brother!" he cried. 

Inuyasha spotted Sesshoumaru whose ears flattened against his skull. The boy let out a cry of "Brother!!" and lunged at the dog. Sesshoumaru yelped and leapt out of the way, running in circles, the two drunken idiots chasing after him.

The party had officially ended about forty-five minutes ago but there were still a few stragglers left, like Naraku and Kagura, the former hanging drunkenly off of her and spouting some random nonsense to Kagome who looked like she was trying not to spontaneously combust in laughter, the latter looking pained at the thing hanging off of her.

Natacia and her band were hanging out in the other corner, alternating between putting away their equipment, chatting with the small group consisting of Carver, Iris, Loranna and Gorgengi, or eating any of the leftovers still on the table.

Sango turned further and spotted Kadasa leaning against the wall, chatting with Sanura and Kiyoko. She set down her drink and headed over. "Well, I'm sorry to say this but… I apologize."

Kadasa raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"… Inuyasha and Miroku are drunk."

Kiyoko let out a groan of despair and Kadasa winced. "Don't they know that they get drunk easily?"

"It's our fault for letting them have sake."

"What's wrong with that?" Sanura asked, peering around Kadasa.

"They get hyper when they're drunk… like… you saw Hoodwinked right?" Sanura nodded. "The squirrel at the end when he has the coffee? That's almost as bad as them."

The purple haired girl grinned widely as Kadasa let out a moan. "Why do we always do this to ourselves?"

"Because you're all idiots."

Kadasa and Sango shrieked loudly, vaulting away from the corner, Kiyoko falling out of her seat in shock. Sanura turned and shrieked as well, though not in horror, as she glomped Requiem a moment later.

He raised an eyebrow at the three females looking at him in slight terror. "What?"

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE?!" Sango screamed, Kadasa shutting her eyes and letting out a slow calming breath, clutching at her chest and trying to slow her rapid heartbeat. Kiyoko hurriedly leapt up from the floor, brushing herself off and making sure no one saw her tumble. Inuyasha had of course and announced it loudly, regretting it a moment later as she snarled and pitched a plate of leftover pizza at him.

Requiem shrugged. "I've been here for awhile."

"WEAR A BELL OR SOMETHING!!"

He turned to Kadasa. "Mario's looking for you." She waved to let him know she'd heard him and walked away, Sango screaming at Requiem again and Inuyasha crying his apologies as he ran away from a bright red Kiyoko.

She found him waiting outside. "Hey."

He looked over and smiled. "Hey."

"Requiem said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeup." He stood away from the wall. "Walk with me." She followed him down to the beach, walking in silence down and away from the house until the noise disappeared in the wind and they could just make out the lights.

Kadasa sighed and turned to Mario. "Listen… Mario I…"

He smiled. "I know." He rubbed the back of his head. "We don't really click do we?"

She smiled back sadly. "No… I mean you're really nice and a totally awesome guy but…"

"Thanks. You're awesome too… but we're still friends right?"

She nodded quickly. "Still friends. You know all about the awesomeness of movies."

He grinned. "Of course I do. I'm Mr. Mario."

She smiled then her face fell. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders turning to head back to her house. "Don't worry about it." He grinned. "And you know what, I know someone who likes you."

She looked up in surprise. "You do?"

"Yup."

"Who?"

"Now that I can't tell you. You should know that."

"Aw…" They walked in silence, just enjoying the breeze when Kadasa giggled.

He looked over. "What?"

"I'm just thinking… we've already been on what… three dates?"

"Yeah…"

"Well the first one I got lost trying to find Rin-chan. The second one we were almost killed because we pranked Inuyasha, the third I can't remember who attacked us, and now we're breaking up."

He laughed sheepishly. "I guess we _really_ don't click."

She giggled again. "No. Don't think so." She hooked an arm around his. "So! Since we're now best buddies, tell me any blackmail you have on any one so that I may use it to my advantage."

He snorted. "I don't think so buddy. That's _my_ blackmail." 

"Ah ha! So you do have blackmail!"

"… that's for me to know and you _not_ to know."

She pouted. "But… buddies are suppose to share said blackmail with each other."

He smirked. "But if the blackmail's on you then how am I supposed to use it to my advantage?" She stopped dead and he continued back towards the house. A moment later she shrieked.

"What?! How do you have blackmail on me?! Mario! ...what'd I ever do to you?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time they got back to the garage it was empty. Sighing, Kadasa shut the garage door and headed inside, Mario following her and grabbing a soda along the way. Climbing the stairs, she also locked the front door.

"Stop making me dance!!" They both stopped, blinked at each other then turned and stepped into the living room. Carver was in the middle of the room, waving his arms around and skipping. Iris was giggling sitting on the couch while everyone else laughed at Carver.

"Erm… what's going on?" Kadasa asked.

Iris glanced at Kagome then turned and grinned at Kadasa. "I'm using my awesome powers of awesomeness to control Carver and make him dance." Kadasa raised an eyebrow and Iris pouted. "We're playing truth or dare."

Grinning, Kadasa glanced at Inuyasha who turned bright red and scowled at her. "What?" Sanura asked, curled up on Requiem's lap, spotting the glance and redness.

"Well… Inuyasha isn't too fond of true or dare, are ya Yasha?" The haynou grumbled darkly and Miroku sniggered, turning it into a cough when his best friend glared at him. Naraku choked from the kitchen and ducked out of sight as they heard his stifled laughter.

Mario crossed his arms. "Someone better explain. I dislike being out of the loop."

"Inuyasha dared me to sing in the talent competition in high school," Kadasa informed them, heading for the kitchen. "So I dared him to cross dress for the competition."

Miroku burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "He was so cute! He had this pink sundress and flipflops with big sunflowers on them and a matching hat!" He dissolved into laughter falling to the ground, as did the rest of the company there.

Inuyasha turned bright red, crossed his arms irritably and looked away with a "feh!" Kagome squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "You must've looked so adorable!" He turned even redder and tried to pry the woman's arms off from around his neck.

Mario leaned towards Kadasa. "You couldn't have kept that for blackmail?" he asked.

She smirked. "The _picture_ is the blackmail."

He grinned. "Smart girl."

"I know."

"Kadasa!" Miroku gasped. "Kadasa! The fish!" Inuyasha let out a howl and flew at Miroku, tackling him. As they rolled around the floor, everyone turned to Kadasa for an explanation.

She frowned in confusion then shrieked. "I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"Kadasa! Tell them and die!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Well, we in Bio and the teacher decided that dissecting cats was so original so she decided we should dissect fish. We were all excited just cause we got to dissect something. Well, I'm not sure what happened, but during the lab, Inuyasha decided to play with the fishy and was making it talk but it bit down on his finger and he started screaming, running around and screaming that the fish was alive and trying to eat him."

Miroku burst into a fit of laughter again, Inuyasha screaming and trying to reach the blond who leapt out of her seat, running around the living room. "The best part was that he managed to get into the hall and was running up and down the halls screaming about a dead, half dissect fish trying to eat him with about five teachers trying to catch up to him and yelling at him, trying to convince him the fish wasn't trying to eat him!"

"The only thing that stopped him… was the wall he ran into!" Miroku shrieked.

The company dissolved into hysterics. Inuyasha deciding he'd never be able to catch Kadasa and no amount of beating would shut Miroku up so he flopped onto the couch and pouted. Once everyone calmed down, he smirked. Once Miroku spotted it, the man paled.

"You know… there was this one time Miroku went undercover in high school." Kadasa let out a squeal of laughter. Miroku laughed nervously as Sango shot him a look. "He decided he wanted to get this girl's number and this girl happened to be captain of the cheerleading squad so he 'borrowed' one of their uniforms and participated in try outs." Inuyasha grinned wickedly. "What was that cheer again?"

"Hey Hey! You you! Would you be my girlfriend?" Kadasa sung.

"Hey Hey! You you! Can I get your number?" Inuyasha joined in.

Miroku pouted. "You're not doing it right." He stood and cleared his throat then began shaking his booty and singing in a high pitched voice. Once again the room dissolved into hysterics and Kiyoko thanked all the gods and goddesses listening that she'd taken the next day off from work because it didn't seem like the laughter would stop anytime soon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all of those dedicated people who still read this,**

So I just spent half an hour going through the chapter, making sure things were spelled right and it was ready to be put up… then realized… I'd already put up chapter 24…

(cries) So this was written rather quickly and hopefully not too awfully… But yay! An update in only 5 months instead of a year!!

(cries again) I'm sorry… (wanders off mumbling apologizes to the abandoned fanfic)

**Kadasa Mori **


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko, Iris, Carver or Mario. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

_**Sesshoumaru**_ - The animal thoughts

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 26**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru let out a soft sigh, lounging on the dock out over the water. It was a warm day but not too warm, the breeze from the ocean enough to keep him cool. A squeak behind him made him turn to look over his shoulder, Kadasa on the second floor hanging her clothes up on the clothesline. Rin was at her feet and wrestling with her stuffed toy.

A car pulled into the driveway and Sesshoumaru stood, trotting towards it. He barked, Kadasa glancing down at him before turning to look in the driveway where Inuyasha and the gang stepped out. She grinned widely and waved. "Hey guys!!"

Kagome and Sango waved back, Inuyasha kneeling to pat Sesshoumaru's head. "Hey Asa! Did you eat yet?!"

"No, not yet. I've got fish sticks cooking though!"

"Kay. Let's have a picnic outside! We'll set up the picnic table and you grab the fish sticks!"

"Got it!" She disappeared inside.

"**Hey pup,"** Sesshoumaru barked. **"What's new?"**

"Hey Sesshoumaru." He ruffled Sesshoumaru's fur, the dog scowling darkly.

"**I hate you. Do you understand that?"**

"Aw. Good puppy."

"**I will bite your face off!"**

"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed. "Be nice to Sesshoumaru."

"Aw. He knows he loves it." Sesshoumaru bristled, about to show Inuyasha how much he _loved_ being pet backwards when someone interrupted them.

"Inuyasha." They turned to find Naraku walking up, head bowed.

Inuyasha grinned at him and stood, hand extending. "Hey man! What's new?"

Naraku's hands shot out grabbing his around the neck. Inuyasha choked, hands trying to pry Naraku's away as he was lifted up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed running over to help out. A gust of wind blew her away and Kagura landed beside Naraku.

"What are you doing?!" Sango screamed, Miroku pulled out a few ofuda, his staff appearing in his hand. Sesshoumaru snarled and raced at them only to be blown back by Kagura's fan.

"_I've got fish sticks_!!" Kadasa sung as she hurried out only to freeze, looking between them all. "What's… what's happening?" Naraku and Kagura looked at her sharply. Kagura leapt into the air, Kadasa's eyes widening. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel, racing for the blond.

Kagura landed in front of her, pulled her arm back, holding the fan. Kadasa let out a shriek, shutting her eyes tightly and swinging with all her might. Everything stopped as the tray hit the side of Kagura's head. The wind witch's eyes rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the ground. Kagome took the advantage and tackled Naraku, the man releasing the gasping Inuyasha. He hit the ground letting as much air into his lungs as possible. Miroku punched Naraku the moment he hit the ground, knocking him out as well. The black chokers around his and Kagura's necks sizzled into nonexistence.

Inuyasha sat up, aided by Kagome "What… the… hell…" he gasped.

"Sh…" Kagome whispered. "Just relax all right? We'll figure out what happened later."

"Is it safe?" They all turned to Kadasa who still had her eyes shut tightly, holding the tray in front of her like a shield.

"Safe for what?" Sango asked wearily.

"To open my eyes…" Sesshoumaru sighed and nudged her leg. She opened one eye then the other. "Okay… who put crazy in Naraku's drink?"

"I don't know but he's in for a beat down when he wakes up!" Sango snapped.

"You okay there Yasha?" Kagome asked, rubbing his back. He nodded.

Kadasa suddenly let out a sob and they all looked at her sharply. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked quickly, hand tightening around his staff.

"My fish sticks!!"

Kagome sweatdropped, Miroku sighed, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes and Sango whapped her upside the head. "Kadasa! Some things are more important than fish sticks!"

"Yeah! Like making more!"

"And helping us get these two inside." Inuyasha and Kagome put Naraku's arms over their shoulders, Miroku and Sango doing the same with Kagura while Kadasa held the door open then ran to make her fish sticks.

Sesshoumaru sighed, lying on his comfy pillow and watching them all shift uneasily. Sango looked extremely confused and Kadasa was too busy making fish sticks to notice the tenseness in the air. The inuyoukai sighed again. _Just have to wait and see what happens…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naraku groaned as he slowly awoke. He raised a hand to his head, wondering how much he'd drunk last night. He rolled to his side, knowing if it were this bright, Kagura would already be out of bed and getting ready to go out as usual and he'd have the bed all to himself.

But today it didn't seem as though he was lying on a bed. He let out a loud yelp as he rolled off the couch and landed on his face.

"Ow…" he mumbled and lifted his head enough to recognize the tiny puppy in front of him. "Ello Rin-chan. What's up?" She wagged and licked his nose before she was plucked up. He looked up further and found Kagome looking at him warily. He sighed heavily and slowly sat up. "Okay… who got me drunk and what did I do?"

"Drunk?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah." Naraku rubbed his temples. "Last thing I remember is going to a club with Kagura and my drink tasting funny."

Kagura took the moment to awaken, groaning and sitting up. "Aw man…" she groaned. "This hangover is worse than the last one!" She glanced around the room before her gaze landed on Naraku. "I'm going to slaughter you sweetie," she cooed, grabbing the heavy book beside her and heading for Naraku.

He held up his hands backing up quickly. "Hey! I didn't do it!"

"Kagura!" The wind witch yelped as Kadasa hugged her tightly. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"Hitting you with the pan!!" she wailed.

Kagura blinked then her eyes narrowed. "You _hit_ me with a _pan_?!"

"Er… no?"

"I'm gonna kill you Kadasa!" Kagura shouted, racing after the blond who squealed and took off in circles around the living room, Kagura on her heels. Naraku let out a breath of relief before yelping, jumping out of the way as Kagura raced for him. "Don't think I've forgotten about _you_!"

"But I didn't do it!!"

Inuyasha snarled and reached out, grabbing Naraku's arm and throwing him into the couch. The man yelped, then yelped again as Kagura was tossed into him as well.

"Inuyasha!" Kadasa scolded. "What was that for?!"

"They… were making me dizzy."

"Oh."

"Kadasa?" Kagome asked with a bright grin. "Could you go get some lunch for us? I'm hungry and I'm afraid I didn't bring enough over for Naraku and Kagura."

"But Kag-chan…"

"Take Sango with you. Here's a twenty. Please?"

Kadasa pouted but nodded. "Come on Sango. We're reduced to slaves once again."

Sango scowled. "You're the slave. I'm reduced to babysitting."

"Sango!"

No one moved until they heard the car start up and drive off. "What happened?" Naraku asked seriously.

"You tried to strangle Inuyasha," Kagome answered quietly.

Naraku's eyes widened and he looked at Inuyasha quickly. The haynou nodded his agreement. "Why?"

"We don't know… could it be because you're a reincarnation?"

"No. I know who I was before and me now has never felt contempt for any of you. What about Kagura?"

"She also attacked us," Miroku added, the woman flushing. "And also regained her wind powers as she did so."

"Actually… she was about to attack Kadasa before she got hit with the pan," Kagome said, tapping her chin. "Maybe Kadasa was the target?"

"I got hit with a pan?!"

"Yup. And fish sticks."

"Ah. So that's what I smell."

"Yup. Kadasa was making more when you woke-"

"Can we get back on topic here?" Inuyasha growled. "We need to figure out who knew who you two originally were and what they used to make you transformed into those people."

"We have no real enemies here Inuyasha," Naraku offered, leaning back into the couch. "So I have no idea who it is. But on a more important note," he motioned to Sesshoumaru. "When's he gonna be revealed?"

Sesshoumaru shot him a dirty look and Inuyasha replied with "I'm not sure Kadasa would be comfortable knowing my brother was in dog form and living with her. I certainly don't want him staying with me which is where he'd end up when she found out so… not for awhile yet. Besides," he shot the dog a smirk, "they're both good for each other."

Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha, barely stopping himself from attacking his head when the door downstairs suddenly flew open and there was pounding up the stairs. Kadasa raced through the room wailing. "My fish sticks!!" she cried, throwing the oven open and using her oven mitts to pull the pan out and set them on the stove. "Thank goodness!" She tossed the mitts on the counter, threw the fish sticks into a plastic tupperware and raced back out, shouting her good bye.

There was silence for a few moments before Inuyasha remarked, "I think they fit together perfectly." Sesshoumaru didn't bother holding back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sango hummed to herself, looking between the flavors of ice cream to get. Kadasa was leaning against the cart, eyes looking ahead but not seeing, deep in thought.

"Hey Asa?"

"Hm?"

"Chocolate or mint chocolate chip? Ooo! Or Carmel Ripple? That sounds good."

"Hm."

Sango turned to look at her. "Asa? You okay?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah I'm fine." She smiled. "Just thinking is all."

"Oh yeah?" Sango tossed the Carmel Ripple into the cart. "About what?"

"Just… stuff…"

"Stuff like what?"

"You know how Naraku and Kagura went crazy today?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I feel like everyone's hiding stuff from me."

"I'm not!"

"No… they're hiding it from us and I don't know why." Kadasa frowned, looking into the cart. "I know something's going on… I'm not stupid."

"Hey…" Sango wrapped her arms around the blond's shoulders. "No one thinks you're stupid. Maybe they're trying to protect you from something. Ever think of that?"

"No…" Kadasa smiled. "Thanks Sango."

Sango grinned brilliantly. "You're welcome! Now onwards to sprinkles!"

Kadasa laughed and followed after her, but mentally frowned. No. Something was wrong. She remembered every attack, though she'd heard Kagome telling everyone that she didn't. She knew these 'demons' weren't ordinary and that everyone else wasn't normal.

The pieces were there but the puzzle couldn't be put together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night, after everyone had gone, Kadasa sat at her desk. She'd written out everything she could remember about every encounter, doodled little images. She frowned, tapping her chin with the pen. _If I didn't know any better… I'd say they were actual demons…_ She vaguely recalled someone referring to them the last time they'd battled the creatures in the park. It was then that she also realized her friends weren't human either, or at least some of them weren't.

A soft 'woof' at her side made her jump and turn. Sesshoumaru cocked his head and nudged her leg, standing and turning to trot from the room. He looked back at the doorway and woofed again. She stood and stretched, then followed him out.

Rin was trying frantically to climb up on the couch but even stretch on her tippy-toes she couldn't reach the top. Kadasa chuckled and picked her up. She lay on the couch and put Rin on her chest, petting her softly. Sesshoumaru jumped up at her feet. Kadasa twisted to lie on her side, Rin on her side and patted the couch. Sesshoumaru gave her an uneasy look but slowly lay down beside her. She smiled and ran her fingers through his fur, rubbing his ears. His eyes slowly closed, Rin already curled up and asleep on her side.

_Well… whatever this puzzle turns out to be, as long as I have these two I'll be fine,_ Kadasa thought before she also drifted to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all of those dedicated people who still read this,**

Yeah I know. Really short chapter. BUT it's put up less than a month after the last one! (boogies) To coincide with a short chapter, this will be a short author's note! Till next time!

**Kadasa Mori **


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or Miroku (or anything from Inuyasha for that matter). I do own Kadasa and any characters/places/beings I create.

I don't own Sanura, Kiyoko, Iris, Carver, Natacia or Iya. They own themselves. And Sanura owns Requiem.

Sesshoumaru – The story

"Sesshoumaru…" – The speech

_Sesshoumaru_ – The thoughts

"**Sesshoumaru"** – The animal speech

_**Sesshoumaru**_ - The animal thoughts

.

.

.

.

.

**Inuyoukai on a Leash**

**Chapter 27**

.

.

.

.

.

Humming to herself, Kadasa carefully applied the black eyeliner to the bottom of her eyelid. Setting it aside she took a step back and tugged clothing into the right spots. She ran a hand through her hair then grinned, hands on her hips. "Ha! That'll show her?"

"**Show who?"** Sesshoumaru barked as he stepped into the room.

Kadasa looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Hey Sesshoumaru!" she chirped and turned to him, twirling slightly. "Do I look good?"

He nodded once and barked. **"Sure… why?" **

She winked at him. "I'll take that as an '_Asa you look FANTASTIC!_'" He barked again. "I told Sango I could get myself dressed and ready! Ha! She owes me ten bucks!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. The doorbell rung and she glanced at him. "Would you be a dear and get that for me Fluffy?"

He growled lightly but trotted out of the room and headed for the stairs. Getting to the door, he peeked out the window to find a fourth of the female gang there. The original gang consisted of Kagome, Sango, Kadasa and Kagura. Kiyoko was added next followed by Sanura, Iris and now Natacia. Only the first two were present. He pawed open the heavy door and pushed open the screen door. "Hi Sesshoumaru!" Kagome chirped happily. "Where's Asa?"

"Coming Kag-chan!" Kadasa's voice echoed from upstairs. She came downstairs a moment later. "I'm ready!"

"You look great!"

Kadasa shot Sango a grin. "I know. Don't I Sango?"

The girl sighed and held out a ten dollar bill. "Yes you do. Thanks for proving me wrong."

"No problem."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Already waiting at the club! And we've got to hurry if we're going to catch Natacia's band!"

"All right!" She bent and kissed the top of Sesshoumaru's head. "Be good Fluffy! I'll be back later tonight!" He wuffed and trotted back upstairs to watch them leave.

Leaping into the car, Kadasa squealed. "This is gonna be so much fun!!"

Kagome and Sango laughed, Sango getting into the driver's seat of the purple jeep she'd stolen from Miroku (who would later walk out of his house, car keys swinging from his hand and freeze, staring at the empty spot in his driveway for twenty minutes before calling up Inuyasha to get him to drive him to the store). Kagome lounged across the back seat so Kadasa slid in beside Sango.

"When's Natacia playing?" Kadasa asked.

"Every quarter till for three hours."

Kadasa raised an eyebrow in confusion and Kagome leaned over the seat. "She means 6:45, 7:45 and 8:45 for fifteen minutes a piece."

"Oh… and why couldn't you have just said that in the first place?"

"Cause it's fun to annoy you." Kadasa pouted and whapped her upside the head.

"Oh!" Kagome leaned back over the seat. "And Sanura called. She said that Requiem wanted to take her out to dinner so she won't get there till Natacia's last performance. Iris has to close the restaurant with Carver so she'll get here a little after seven. Kiyoko and Kagura are already there and have been there for about an hour and a half."

Kadasa snorted. "Kiyoko will be drunk already!"

Kagome shrugged and Sango snorted. "Kagura'll be three times as drunk."

"As good an influence as Naraku's been on her, I think he perhaps should not have also influenced her to drink as much alcohol as she does. She'll end up getting liver cancer or something." They made their way to the club quickly, parking and heading inside. Music was blaring, the club surprisingly half filled for nearing six-thirty. It usually didn't start filling up till after seven.

"Kaaaaaa'sssssssaaaaaaaaa!" She turned and found Kiyoko falling towards her. She grabbed her as she draped herself over the blond. "I missed you!" she cried and hugged her.

Kadasa smirked. "Have a little too much to drink?"

"Maybe just a little. Kag'ra is over there." She waved a hand in a vague direction. "She's drank a _lot_!"

Kadasa laughed and handed her off to Sango who glared as she had to grab the girl. "Well I think a drink is needed. Come on. Let's go find the drunk."

Kiyoko let out a happy cry. "TO THE ALCOHOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome leaned against the bar, Sango in an argument with Kiyoko about the saying of 'potato'. She looked around waiting for Natacia to find them. The girl's band had just finished playing and she needed to congratulate her on an excellent job. They were so upbeat and everyone got into the music, jumping and yelling and swinging to the beat.

"Hey guys!"

_Speak of the devil,_ Kagome thought with a grin and turned as Natacia walked up and waved.

"That was great!" Kiyoko yelled, running over and giving her a huge hug. "You were _awesome_!"

Natacia grinned. "Have a little too much to drink then?"

"Maybe just a little…"

The girl laughed and looked around. "Kagome, Kagura, Kiyoko, Sango… where's the rest of the squad?"

Sango pointed to the dance floor. "Asa's down there. Some adorable guy asked her to dance, lucky brat. Sanura and Iris should be here soon."

"You allowed those two out on their own… _together_?"

"No. Sanura's with Requiem and Iris is helping Carver out."

"I love Requiem." They all jumped and spun, the violet haired girl standing there. She grinned. "Hi!"

"Hey Sanura," Sango greeted. "Where's Iris?"

"Chatting with Carver. He's telling her all of the rules because he won't be part of a Girls Night Out and doesn't want her destroying stuff."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually sane tonight?"

"Nope! Timmy's telling me what to say!"

"And who's Timmy?" Natacia asked.

Sanura let out a gasp of horror. "You don't know Timmy?!" she shrieked then swung an arm around the air beside her. "This is Timmy."

Natacia glanced between her and the invisible person beside her then nodded slowly. "Coolio." She motioned towards the bar. "I'm gonna go get something to drink…"

"Okie-dokie!" Sanura turned to Kagome. "Where's Asa?"

"Dancing with this adorable guy." Sango pouted. "Why can't they ask _me_?"

Kagome patted her shoulder. "No worries Sango. You've always got Miroku."

"That's not much reassurance," Natacia snorted.

"Taco." All eyes turned to the young girl standing beside Natacia. She couldn't have been more than fifteen, only standing at five foot with black hair and blue green eyes, two strands of red hair framing her face. She shot them a peace sign. "Hi."

"This is Iya, one of the singers in our band and our keyboardist." She grinned. "Because she's so hyper her fingers move fast enough to hit all the keys."

Kagome and Sango laughed, Sanura stepping forward to study her. They locked eyes, staring at each other a full minute before Sanura grinned widely. "Want a lolly?"

"I'd prefer a taco."

"Yum. I love tacos… and nachos."

"Yes but tacos are better."

Sango groaned and Kagome smacked her forehead. "_Another_ one?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Humming to herself and waiting for her friends to return from either the bar, the bathroom or the dance floor, Kadasa people-watched. It was an amusing pastime, watching some stumble back to their tables or laugh at the ones stumbling. Kiyoko and Sanura were at the bar, loudly fighting with Iya about something and drawing a group of onlookers to listen to their heated debate. She'd only caught a few words… something about nachos and tacos.

"Kadasa!"

The blond turned then grinned. "Hey! Natacia! What's up?"

The girl grinned back. "Not much. You?"

"Same old, same old."

"Gotta show you something." She tugged Kadasa into a booth overlooking the dance floor. "There's guy down there, blond hair, black eyes wearing a red shirt. See him?"

Kadasa glanced down. "Yeah. He's cute."

She rolled her eyes. "As correct as that may be, that's not why I dragged you over here. He's the owner of Brimstone Inc."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! He owns that abandoned factory on Millhouse Road." She leaned forward. "But, rumor has it the factory ain't so abandoned after all."

Kadasa grinned and leaned forward as well. "Ooo! Gossip! Tell me!"

"I heard from a friend that at night, it's lit up like city. Things moving around and it working. _But_ no one knows what's coming out of it. _And_ they're guarding it like a jailhouse!" Kadasa grinned widely. "You think what I'm thinking?"

"If mission impossible is playing in your head as well, then yes. Tomorrow night free?"

"Absolutely."

"Meet me at my house at seven thirty."

"Got it." She glanced at her watch and cursed. "Gonna be late! Iya! Let's go!" As they hurried off, Kadasa glanced back at the blond on the dance floor. Something about him made her shudder, seeing things that couldn't be there; fangs and claws and spikes down his back. As a very drunken Kagura wrapped her arms around her neck and wailed that she missed Kadasa, the things disappeared. Turning to her friend, she quickly forgot about the man.

A few hours later, dropping a drunk Sango off at her place, a very happy Kagome at hers and a nearly unconscious Kiyoko at hers, Kadasa finally made her way home. Thinking back, she probably shouldn't have left Sanura and Iris by themselves at the bar to wait for Carver and Requiem to pick them up but… well if the bar didn't exist the next day due to the destruction they put it through, it wasn't her fault. She barely had enough energy to get changed into pajamas before she fell into bed and was out.

.

.

.

.

.

The next evening, Kadasa pulled on dark jeans and a dark tee shirt. Her blond hair was pulled up into a long ponytail to keep it out of her face. She toyed with the idea of putting battle paint on but decided against it. A horn beeped outside and she snatched her keys and hurried out. Sesshoumaru looked up from his pillow in the corner. "Be back later Sesshoumaru! Take care of things while I'm gone!"

She raced outside, Natacia's jeep waiting for her. Quickly sliding into the passenger's seat, she buckled up and grinned. "Ready?"

"Ready." The car raced down her road and onto the main road quickly. "What do you think is in there?"

"Probably nothing, just shipping stuff or something."

"Yeah…" She grinned. "What if it were treasure?!"

Kadasa laughed. "Yes. They discovered a sunken ship from the 1800's with millions of dollars in gold!"

The story just continued to evolve as they made their way to the factory. When they began to get close, Natacia shut off the headlights and parked to make an easy get away. They slid out of the car and silently crept up to the row of trees surrounding the factory.

People were milling about, carrying boxes here and there. Kadasa chewed her lips, nerves rattling and mind wondering if this was such a good idea after all… Natacia motioned to a few crates stacked up on the side of the building under a window. "If you want to look through there I'll keep a watch for guards." Kadasa nodded and they quickly raced to the crates. She climbed up, feeling ridiculous and wondering if they did get caught what the guard would think… Reaching the window, she peered in.

"What do you see?" Natacia asked.

"Nothing interesting," she whispered. "Just moving stuff arou-" She spotted the blond man from last night and shuddered. Before she could inform Natacia he was there, a creature that looked like a cross between a human and a snake crawled in and up to the blond.

The blond man growled at the demon then transformed into what she'd seen last night at the club. "Are we ready?"

The other demon nodded. "The humans won't know what hit them."

"Are we sure that the cops can't find it?"

"It looks like a rusty old piece of junk. They'll never see it." Both cackled, turning to look at a huge missile that a second ago had been a rusty old car frame.

Kadasa inhaled sharply. _Oh… my… god…_

"It'll take out the entire east coast before anyone knows what happen-"

"Kadasa!" Natacia hissed. "Guard! Let's go!"

Kadasa leapt off the crates, landing and hurrying after her only to wince as the crates fell down. There was a roar from inside, a guard scurrying around the corner. Natacia had disappeared into the trees. Kadasa glanced back then took off after her. They skidded to her jeep, jumped in and tore down the road onto the highway.

Shaking from the adrenaline rush, they glanced at each other then began laughing. "That was great!" Natacia chirped. "What were they doing?"

Kadasa swallowed. "Not much. Just moving stuff around, arguing. Looked boring."

"Aw… well we'll have to find another urban legend to discredit."

Kadasa giggled weakly. "Yeah."

Natacia glanced over. "You okay? You're quiet."

"One of the guards saw me."

"Oh… well how many blonds live in Florida?"

Kadasa grinned and put a hand on the back of her head sheepishly. "Right."

When they reached the house, Kadasa waved Natacia off and headed inside. Sesshoumaru looked up from the couch and barked his greetings. She smiled and headed for the kitchen to grab a soda and flop beside him on the couch. Sliding her fingers through his silky hair, she sighed heavily, dazing out for a long time, long enough she'd finished her soda and her brain was buzzing with a need for sleep.

"Are you like the two I saw tonight Sesshoumaru?" He sleepily awoke, turning to her in confusion. "I certainly hope not… they've got a sickly feeling and you don't so I suppose you're not…" She raised an eyebrow. "But I certainly know you're not a normal dog." His eyes widened, staring at her in surprise. She kissed the top of his head. "But I won't kick you out. Don't worry." Standing, she stretched and headed for her room. When he didn't follow, she glanced back. "Coming?"

He didn't move, gold eyes just staring at her and she very nearly thought she'd just ruined something. He hopped off the couch and trotted after her. Smiling she ran her fingers over his head again and climbed into bed. He curled up in his normal spot and she turned onto her side.

_What am I going to do… if I go to the cops and they can't see the missile then I'll be arrested for trespassing… I wonder if Kagome or Miroku can see it. They come from a long line of priests and priestesses… I'll ask them _

_tomorrow… oh man… what is going on…_ Recalling the dark look in the creature's eyes she shivered and pulled her legs up to her chest.

A back against her own made her look over her shoulder, Sesshoumaru uncurled and pushed against her, eyes still closed, legs stretched to the other side of the bed. She smiled again, knowing that even if he was one of those things, he'd still protect her. With that thought she relaxed and quickly fell to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, watching as Kadasa bounced around the kitchen. She'd been up ridiculously early and despite his wishes to relax in bed, forced him out and up to enjoy the gorgeous day. She was dressed and ready to go out at nearly eight thirty in the morning. He rolled his eyes again and curled up in the warm sunshine. Rin was still asleep on the pillow.

_**Lucky brat,**_ he grumbled darkly. _**Why can't she be up as well? Annoying human…**_

"Hm… do I want cereal or a bagel… or a poptart… I like poptarts." Kadasa pulled out the box, tossing the poptart into the toaster. She leaned against the island in the middle of the room and hummed to herself, some tune he recognized but couldn't place.

He was nearly asleep when something pricked at the edge of his senses. He sat up, looking around sleepily. She spotted it and glanced over. "What's up Sesshoumaru?"

He could… feel a demon? He stood and looked outside, eyes flickering over the ocean and grass below, trying to spot it. Kadasa's scream made him spin quickly and find her in the hands of what looked like a humanoid toad. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried.

"**Let her go!"** Sesshoumaru snarled and raced for her. The demon spun, fist colliding with his jaw. He inhaled sharply as he hit the back of the couch and flopped over it, onto the ground.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed, reaching for him. "No! Sesshoumaru! Let go of me! Let go-" The demon hit the back of her head. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp.

He growled, stumbling to his feet and shaking his head, clumsily running after the demon, nearly breaking his neck as he skidded down the steps, the door nearly taking his tail off as it slammed shut behind him.

The demon tossed her into the back of the car and slid in, waving good bye to Sesshoumaru before it hit the gas and the car flew down the road. Sesshoumaru raced after it, the car quickly gaining distance before it disappeared.

He still ran after it. When he got to the main road, he panted, looking both ways. Having no idea which way it went he paced for a moment before he remembered where someone else lived. Turning left he tore down the road.

_Inuyasha… you'd better be at home…_

.

.

.

.

.

**To all of those dedicated people who still read this,**

Woot! Longer chapter! AND I doodled a picture of Kadasa and Sesshoumaru (in his canine form) and posted it on my dA account. The link should be on my page if you're curious as to what it looks like.

So the action begins! The plot is starting to finally be seen! EPIC BATTLE!! (_evil laugh_)

**Kadasa Mori **


End file.
